


Fanxing Prompt Oneshots

by theflyjar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Miscarriage, Smut, Tumblr: Prompts, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyjar/pseuds/theflyjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The completed and filled prompts that I have been sent on Tumblr.</p><p>All of these are un-beta'ed, so please excuse any mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fanxing: 01

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me any of your fanxing prompts _[here](http://lowarctic.tumblr.com/ask)_ and I will try to write them when I have the time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Original Prompt:
> 
> "hello can i request a fanxing fic with love triangle? like with kaixing or layhan and a lot of jealous!fan? ^^"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: almost a ridiculous amount of the word fuck used. Kind of college!au.

“Seriously, you’re going to either break that glass or burst into flames if you get any more tense,” Chanyeol mumbled into Yifan’s ear while he extracted the drink from his best friend’s hand to save it from shattering. “I don’t know why you just sit here and stare at him intensely all the time, you can go talk to him, you know?”

“Ha. Ha. You’re so fucking funny Chanyeol… Why don’t you just go let Kyungsoo stick his dick up your ass again instead of bothering me?”   Yifan laughed out bitterly, which earned him a stern look and a hand over his mouth quickly.

“Hey, that was one time and I told  you that shit in confidence, not for you to announce it to the whole fucking room,” the shorter of the two hissed and then sucked on his teeth to create a sound of disdain. “I can’t believe you just fucking said that, you’re a real dick.”

“It’s not my fault that you like taking instead of giving,” Yifan hummed with a smirk as he grabbed his drink back from Chanyeol.

“We’ve gone severely off topic here, let’s get back to the important stuff.” Chanyeol shook his head and looked to his friend. “You’ve been crushing on Yixing for how long and you’re still doing that thing where you look at him longingly while you wish he’d notice you for once? It’s getting a bit old and repetitive now.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Yifan rasped as his eyes returned to watch where Yixing was pressed teasingly against Jongin’s body across the room. “And I have spoken to him before, I will have you know.”

“Oh yeah, there was that one time he asked to borrow your pen and you choked on air,” Chanyeol laughed loudly, making everybody in a two metre radius of them stare with wide eyes. “What a great day that was.”

Yifan huffed, lifting his glass up to his face to take a sip, “Fucking asshole.”

“That’s why we’re so well matched, _honey-bun_ ,” the younger exclaimed loudly, causing even Yixing and Jongin to stop talking to look at them. “I mean, we should just run off to Canada and get married already. You’re the dick to my asshole.”

“Maybe you should think before you speak if you don’t want to people to know you’re a bottom, Chan,” Yifan whispered as he saw realisation ripple through his friend’s features, looking slightly past them to see Jongin smirking but Yixing was frowning a little but as soon as the expression registered with Yifan, it was gone. It must have been purely wishful thinking.

“Oh fuck, why did I just say that?! And out loud too!” Chanyeol whimpered and flopped his head down onto Yifan’s shoulder in despair. “My lack of volume perception makes me want to die sometimes.”

“Yeah, it makes me want to die too but you’ve just got to push through the pain,” Yifan tapped his friend’s back in some strange form of comfort, hoping that was what he needed at that time.

His gaze wandered back to where the object of his affections was pressed up against Jongin but found the spot empty, his eyebrows drew together as he searched around and he found his anger flaring once again as he watch Yixing dancing almost obscenely with Jongin amongst the bodies of their peers.

He could see the way Yixing’s head was falling back onto Jongin’s right shoulder, their hips moving fluidly together as Yixing pressed his ass against Jongin’s pelvis but what really got him was the fact that the young Korean dancer’s hands were groping Yixing all over. The black haired Chinese boy seemed to be loving the action as his mouth fell open to allow his chest to puff air in and out of his body. It made Yifan see red as he downed the rest of his drink, never once looking away from the near on erotic scene unfolding in front of him.

It was only when Chanyeol righted his posture that Yifan finally managed to tear his concentration from Yixing.

“You look like you’re set to kill,” Chanyeol’s smart mouth produced which made Yifan’s eyes slant in hate.

“Oh fuck off,” he huffed without any malice. “Go annoy Kyungsoo before Baekhyun lures him into his bed.”

“Dick.”

Yifan looked back to Yixing and he could swear that the other was looking right at him but he ignored that thought, yet more hopeful ideas.

“You’re still my asshole though, _babykins,_ ” Yifan laughed, feeling the heated jealousy in his chest ease off as he saw Yixing moved from Jongin in the corner of his eyes.

“The pet names aren’t cute when you do them, leave that shit to me,” Chanyeol smiled taking a gulp of his full bottle of beer. “I’m gonna go find something to drink, see you in the morning.”

It wasn’t a secret that Chanyeol seeking out another drink when he had a perfectly full beer was a flimsy cover for him trying to find Kyungsoo, so Yifan let him walk off with a dismissive wave of his hand.

The tall Chinese man didn’t have much to do with the people around him, talking briefly to a couple of his team-mates and their girlfriends but he was nowhere near close enough to them to leech off their conversation for the rest of the night. It probably didn’t help that Yixing and Jongin had disappeared off together once Chanyeol left. It made Yifan’s anxiety level sky rocket, he knew he couldn’t compare to the _perfect Kim Jongin_ ; the boy was a great dancer, smart and strangely mature for his age. He’d heard numerous straight men waver in their sexuality when it came to Jongin and he couldn’t blame Yixing for taking his shot with the campus king.

Before he got too deep in his envy, a few girls - who Yifan was sure were cheerleaders - came over with a tray of tequila in hopes of him doing one or two with them. He would have declined on any other day but he needed a distraction and pretty girls were a good way to do that, it was a perk of being bisexual. However, it seemed as though the false nailed hands laid across his toned upper arms, and one brave one on the back of his upper thigh, weren’t doing anything for him. He could only think of how good Yixing looked with his head thrown back to reveal him slim neck earlier that evening. As soon as the clock struck one in the morning, Yifan excused himself from the huddle of four girls who had plastered themselves to him and they all let out noises of disappointment. He gave them a short wave and left the house the party was being held in and welcomed the fresh air that filled his lungs in replacement of the alcohol, sweat and perfume that had clung to the inside of the house.

He stood with his side leaning against a tree a few metres down the street when somebody piped up.

“I didn’t expect to find you out here,” the sweet voice had a slightly bitter edge to it but Yifan didn’t turn to face its owner.

“I could say the same for you.”

There were a few steps behind him before he felt arms go around his tapered waist, lips ghosting against the back of his neck and breath tickling the hairs at his hairline. In a matter of seconds the mouth against his skin was suckling and nipping enough to leave a mark but he didn’t move an inch. It stayed silent when the action ended until the person behind him sighed.

“Do you really sleep with him? I know what we have isn’t exclusive but I still have a right to know, right? You know, in case one of us has somethi–”

“Yixing, the fuck are you talking about? Sleeping with who?” Yifan interrupted.

“Chanyeol. I mean it’s obvious, you’re always together and he’s always wrapping himself around you,” Yixing tightened his arms around Yifan’s body and the taller boy frowned.

“Me and Chan– what are you talking about? Fuck. He and I have never even, ew…”

“Oh,” Yixing said shortly. “But what was he talking about earlier about your dick and his, um, ass?”

“It’s a joke. He always calls me a dick and I call him asshole,” Yifan laughed and the clenching around him loosened considerably. “I would never put my dick near that and I think Kyungsoo would eat me alive if I did.”

“I’m not even going to ask about the Kyungsoo thing,” Yixing finally laughed and they went quiet again. “So, you turned down those girls then?”

“What girls?” Yifan mumbled as he twisted around to look at the smaller, “Yixing, you need to give me more context to this stuff.”

“The ones you were doing shots with. I overheard them, as I was going to get some water, talking about wanting to sleep with you tonight. You know, lure the school’s star basketball player into bed for some great sex, that kinda thing. I only caught a glance but they seemed pretty hands-y with you.”

“Well, I’m here and not having my dick sucked by some girl in a cropped top,” he rolled his eyes but then he suddenly remembered Yixing and Jongin’s antics barely even an hour and a half before. “And, wasn’t it you that was grinding your ass on that guy earlier?”

He wasn’t sure but he could have sworn that Yixing blushed, “It was just dancing and Jongin was helping me out with something.”

“And what was that?” Yifan tilted his head down to hear the response but Yixing buried his face in and mumbled inaudibly. “Huh, I couldn’t hear you?”

“To make you jealous, I asked him to help me make you jealous but it clearly didn’t work,” Yixing tore himself away from Yifan with a dejected look on his face. “I hate it when others are all over you and I get jealous all the time, I just wanted to see if you did too.” Yifan laughed loudly and Yixing looked up with the most confused expression ever on his face. “What?”

“Your plan worked, don’t worry. I’ve never been so jealous in my life,” Yifan said once his laugh had sobered up a little. “I wanted to kill that fucking Korean kid for being so close to you.”

Yixing looked up with both his eyes and mouth hanging agape, “Seriously?”

“Uh-huh. I actually came out here to cool off a little.”

Yixing’s bottom lip disappeared under his teeth and Yifan had an urge to pull it out with his thumb. “So, you like me back?”

“You think I’d have slept with you so many times if I didn’t?” Yifan gasped with a tense face. “Jesus, Yixing. I like you so fucking much and I think you’re fucking amazing. I only agreed to the ‘no-strings-attached’ sex thing because I thought it was what you wanted.”

“I thought that was what _you_ wanted!” Yixing whined, his face flushing to his ears. “I thought sex was the only way you’d want me close.”

“Are you fucking serious?! What do you take me for?” Yifan threw his hands up in despair before they flopped back down to his sides limply. “I’ve liked you since I saw you walk into that glass door during your orientation day.”

“You saw that?” The blush drained from Yixing’s cheeks and he looked a ghostly white colour under the orange street light. “How embarrassing.”

“It was cute, don’t worry,” Yifan patted Yixing’s hair almost patronisingly.

“So, does this mean we’re exclusive, or? Because I’d like to be,” Yixing fumbled and Yifan’s heart suddenly exploded in a flurry of emotion.

“Fuck yes, I’d really fucking like that,” Yifan beamed and it was returned with a proud dimpled grin.

Yixing suddenly kissed Yifan deeply, tongue trying to coax Yifan’s larger one into his mouth. Their bodies pressed impossibly close as Yifan’s large hands came to cup the dimpled cheeks to keep their lips clasped together for longer, it was possibly the best kiss they’d shared. Yixing’s soft lips contrasting his rougher ones but the younger’s teeth nipped at the plump flesh enough to smooth it over, little whimpers and moans passing into each other’s mouths. It was when they pulled apart that it hit Yifan that he was now Zhang Yixing’s boyfriend.

“Fuck me, you’re amazing.”

“You’re pretty swish too,” Yixing responded with a smile before it faltered a little, “but we do need to work on how often you say fuck though.”


	2. Fanxing: 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Original Prompt:
> 
> "Could you write something on your last (or current) relationship? a dream relationship would count too if you've not had one before"
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Mentions of Anxiety.  
>  
> 
> For the purposes of this; Yixing represents me and Yifan has the role of my ex-boyfriend.

It all started off with the cute texts, the small ‘good morning’s and ‘I’m thinking about you’s interspersed with selfies taken with half faces hidden by scarves or hands. There was a certain innocence to it, a completely adolescent love that had struck fluttering feelings into both of their chests. Yifan was two years older and lived three hours away by train but Yixing didn’t care, they had a connection that couldn’t be broken by distance. Their late night calls that drove them into such a closeness that they could pick up on the other’s mood just by the slight changes in the tone of voice or how they would breathe into the receiver. It was interlaced with shy bouts of phone sex that had Yixing blushing wildly at the lewdness of the language Yifan used but also the spine ripplingly low moans the older would let out, he didn’t think he’d heard such an erotic noise before.

Yixing was shy by nature, his introverted self only ever leaving for lessons and it was a rarity that he went out with his friends in a social setting. It was worsened by an almost crippling mix of social anxiety and classic anxiety, attacks of panic and worry coming in tsunamis of adrenaline through his body. It was difficult to leave the house many mornings, hands quivering as he locked the front door behind himself and chest constricted in such a way that it felt like belts were looped over his ribcage on the tightest nodule. He could only make it through his twenty minute walk to his lessons if Yifan called him, if the older boy spoke in that deep and sleep filled voice that he always had when he was still tired.

“Baba*, it will be okay,” the other would say, “even though I’m far away, I’m free for you to call or text at any point and I will be here for you. I love you.”

The words weren’t much to hear but they were everything in meaning, each one plucking at the strings in Yixing’s heart.

The worst times came when Yifan would fall asleep, Yixing struggling with insomnia since a young age meant that he had to lay in the darkness as his demons crawled over his skin and into his mind. The only solace he found was in the steady in and outs of Yifan’s breathing coming through the earphones he had connected to his phone, a gentle set of waves lulling him through the storm of his imagination. Each night, at around two AM, Yifan would let out these cute little sounds that Yixing had nicknamed ‘kitten snores’ and they were his favourite things to listen to. He could close his eyes and imagine Yifan sleeping peacefully a few inches away, mouth hinged and the tiny eruptions of noise in the back of his throat vibrating between them in a chorus of sleepy love songs.

The better times were paired off; the first being how Yifan would play Yixing lullabies on the nights that he was tired enough to sleep at a decent time. The soft piano songs or hummed melodies filling Yixing’s dreams and haunting his days as he moved tiredly from moment to moment, minute to minute and hour to hour. A single glance at a piano would strike off a repeat of his lullabies, they were always duller in his mind than when they were listened to but it was a comfort that halted the sense of utter dread that came with leaving his home. His heart beating at a resting rate, hands not quivering as he felt somebody’s gaze land on his back and his voice not crackling as he spoke his few words of the day.

The second was when Yixing was reunited with Yifan; long hugs in the train station and soft kisses pressed between them. It was from there they’d go to a hotel, nothing special but a modern room that always had two double beds. Yifan never wanted to presume that, or pressurise, Yixing would share a bed with him. They always did but it was better to be safe. It was there that Yixing felt completely safe, his much cooler body always finding that Yifan’s heat would pass through his skin. The baths they shared with sea salt bath bombs they chose together were never a sexualised affair or one of cleanliness. It was about intimacy. Damp skin and hair clinging as Yixing say with his back against Yifan’s chest, hands entwined at the edge as they relaxed and shared soft kissed every so often. It was peacefully quiet, utilising their hearing to converse in breaths and hums. The baths were always the first thing they did, reestablishing how comfortable they were to be so bare to the other; in every sense of the word. Yixing wasn’t self conscious per se, he was skinny and had a smaller frame than Yifan but he wasn’t one to show off his body. His anxiety biting away at the confidence he had but Yifan always made sure to kiss it back into his skin as soon as he could.

The sex went from slow and passionate to rough and fast; moving from the desk to the bed, to the wall and to the shower. They’d even done it quietly in a secluded outdoor spot. Yixing found himself craving both; adoring how his chest would want to burst when they made love but loving the rush that came with the fucking. He could never say which he loved most but he always wished that Yifan pulled his hair a little harder or grabbed him a little more tightly. He didn’t want to feel as fragile as he was when he was around Yifan and he never did in the post sex haze they held hands through.

It would be in the night where he had large hands caressing his stomach, head listening to the thudding of Yifan’s heart and his own hands tracing the tattoos on Yifan’s body.

By their fourth year, their love had lost the butterflies but was replaced with the trickles of eternity. It was no longer about the excitement but about the solace, the sense of home the other brought on lonely days. Yixing no longer felt as if he was drifting away on pack ice but as through he was the rock that was embedded in the face of Yifan’s Earth. It wasn’t co-dependence but a synchronicity that made them ebb into each other. It was a patient and tranquil kind of love. Yixing slowly coming out through his anxiety; though he still was never one to want to socialise with anybody - other than Yifan in the short weeks or weekends they would spend together. He no longer felt the need to run away when he got to the front of the checkout but he still got sweaty palms when it was time to give over the change. It was progress Yifan always praised him for, no matter the time of day or the size of the achievement. The elder’s bubbling social life never hindered them; he always rang Yixing when he’s drunk a little too much to tell him how he felt in the most poetic of ways, he would always send short snapchats of himself pining away for his boyfriend even in crowded clubs and he would always talk about how there was only X amount of time until they saw each other again.

A relationship done over distance would always be hard when Yixing was so in love with such a beautiful person but the good things always outweighed the bad. They’d grown from awkward teenagers to young adults with each other and while they should have grown apart, the vines that entwined their souls only grew tighter.

They connected through the distance and loved through the closeness. It was a love that seraphs would be jealous of, the kind that would outlive them both and drive colour into eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Baba - in Chinese this means father but in Welsh (which is my nationality) baby is babi/baban and often changed to baba as an endearment. I hate being called baby and babe, so my ex used to call me baba all the time because I’m Welsh (he was English). I’m also the youngest in my family, so my parents call me Baba too. Hence the use of the word as a nickname.
> 
>  
> 
> I was so apprehensive about writing this, as the content of this writing is based on my own lifr. As you can tell by this fic and the length of time we were together, that my ex is/was a huge part of me and I’m not getting that back anytime soon, so this fic is sort of like a cut off for that. I guess? I did not end this fic as my real life relationship ended, as I was - and still am - severely hurt by what happened and I wouldn’t ever want to write it. Or think that anything along those lines would happen to Fanxing.
> 
> I also now feel like you all know a lot more about me from reading this, thank you for taking the time! ^^


	3. Fanxing: 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't a specific prompt, but it was for a major cutie's (Karina~) birthday.
> 
> Warnings: Vampire!Yifan, blood and smutty smut smut smut

If there was anything Yifan hated, it was humans and their fixation with the supernatural. It wasn’t any surprise that he also detested going to the blood-clubs set up by vampires who wanted a quick drink with none of the chase.

If there was anything Yifan loved, it was the thrill of the hunt. The terror in the heartbeat of his victim, the way it pulsated their scent out into the air and permeated the surrounding area. He wasn’t sadistic as such but seven hundred and sixty eight years of prowling the streets of the world had driven him to love what he’d become. Unlike many vampires of his age, he’d not yet become disillusioned with the idea of eternity but rather relished in it. He basked in the strength he had over the helpless, the fact he could move as silent as smoke and be just as deadly. It probably helped that his lineage was one that vampires longed to have, being born under the Wu household made him a god among the paranormal and being a born vampire made him even more powerful.

His eyes were not candy red when he was thirsty like people of a lower status. No, they were a glowing garnet shade.

Those irises were glimmering under the flickering strobe lights of the blood-club that Sehun, the Oh family being the Korean equivalent of the Wu coven, had dragged him out to for his hundredth birthday. Passing the first century as a vampire was a big deal, much like turning eighteen or twenty one as a human, so Yifan persevered through the countless vampire obsessed humans for his younger counterpart’s sake. Sehun was somewhat of a protégé of his; learning how to hold himself and hunt with a brutal precision that anybody would be jealous of. He’d even call the younger a brotherly figure if he was really pushing it. Though, he would never actually say that aloud.

The omnipotence Yifan wielded stood him in good stead through all walks of life but in a blood-club it made him the most desirable beast around. He had humans, male and female, vying for a second of his time but he had no intention of drinking from impure sources; the taste of alcohol, drugs and aphrodisiacs from his sources were never appealing to him. The establishment was filled with vampires feeding greedily from willing donors, often taking them off to secretive booths or rooms to sleep with them in. It was revolting to Yifan and the number of people crowding the sectioned off space he and Sehun had was just ridiculous. It was, however, when the entrance of two new humans caught Sehun’s attention that things struck a swing towards Yifan’s luck. There was a feminine looking boy with soft features, ashen hair and pale skin that Sehun was immediately drawn to, his fangs pressing down into his thin bottom lip. Yifan had no care for that human, he was clearly no stranger to the club if his interaction with the barman was anything to go by but it was his companion that piqued Yifan’s interest. The timid looking boy of equal height and fairness was ducked behind his friend slightly with eyes blinking as he tried to adjust to the black light which lined the entrance. Yifan could hear his heart thumping nervously beneath his sternum as he toyed with the base of his grey button up shirt.

He did not look like the seductive victims Yifan usually chose to drink dry but he was drawn to the human boy, his urge to not allow any canines other than his own to penetrate the unblemished skin on his neck was overpowering. Yifan’s earth shifted below his feat to gravitate towards the new arrival. He could feel a fire tear through his chest like a tempest and ice creep down his spine like a dribble of condensation as he watched the vulnerable man move diffidently further into the room. Yifan had the impulsion to tear the larynx out of the young human while he fucked into his blood covered body, the image causing his own fangs to dip into his tongue.

“Are you okay?” Sehun asked and Yifan’s eyes moved to the birthday boy immediately, nodding stiffly as he tried to forget the scent of the human now stood at the bar with his friend. “Good, I’m going to go bring them over.”

The thirst came suddenly, days earlier than it should have at the thought of being close enough to the pure-blooded human, he needed his fill of the sweet elixir that was seemingly offered to him on a platter. His eyes glittering with anticipation as Sehun enticed the two humans over with his regal presence and he watched as the feminine looking male’s posture changed to allure the vampire prince, even shifting to reveal his neck and he could feel Sehun losing his cool through his sixth sense. Yifan used his mind to summon Sehun back over, implanting the images of the younger sucking the lifeforce from the human where they were stood and he saw Sehun stiffen then glance backwards at the older. The two humans’ gazes shifted to follow Sehun’s and he could see something spark in the eyes of the more experienced mortal then whisper something to his friend that had the nervous one’s eyes widen.

It was only a matter of seconds until the booth was cleared of all other humans and vampires to allow Sehun to bring his findings to a more secluded setting, the deep red silk drapes pulled together that little bit more and the music in the speakers near them dipped down.

“Yifan, this is Lu Han and Yixing,” the younger vampire using his slowly growing ability to imprint images to show which was which without saying any more.

Yifan nodded, eyes showing a streak of orange, the colour of pride and he could see Sehun’s head lift a little higher and chest shift to show more confidence.

“Pleasure,” he smirked, not taking his eyes from the human that Sehun had shown to be Yixing and he could sense the fear and attraction rolling off him in waves as he stared back.

Lu Han pushed Yixing towards Yifan with a slight nudge of his elbow and the boy followed the half command obediently, taking a seat next to the vampire apprehensively to which Yifan drew closer to him immediately.

“I wouldn’t drink that, if I were you, Yixing,” Yifan hummed quietly into Yixing’s ear.

“Why n-not?” The human stammered.

“It’s laced with blood and has traces of aphrodisiacal chemicals in it,” Yifan explained, taking the glass Yixing was holding tightly in his hand. “You smell delicious as you are, don’t taint it.”

Yixing’s face flushed, his blood’s aroma suffusing in Yifan’s nostrils making his teeth ache almost painfully as he tried to contain his longing for the sanguine fluid in Yixing’s veins.

“How do I smell?” Yixing’s voice was nervous but there were tones of genuine interest throughout.

The vampire took time to mull over the scent and take the question as permission to move his nose to Yixing’s jawline. “Jasmine and pink passion fruit.”

“Oh,” Yixing frowned, “I use strawberry soap though.”

“I can smell that too but your natural scent is so much more alluring to me,” Yifan moved the point of his nose down the length of Yixing’s neck, the human shivered and it became evident that the area was sensitive. It drove Yifan hysterical beneath his steeled exterior. “It’s like you’re calling out to me and only me, Yixing.”

Yixing’s heartbeat was thundering in Yifan ears and the gushing of his blood was deafening, Yifan wanted a taste but he knew he’d have to work to make this human reveal his jugular to him, he settled for a lick from nape to mandible. His tongue collected the cool sweat and muted taste of strawberry left over by Yixing’s shower gel, the perspiration tasted just like Yifan imagined and it made his anticipation for the blood hidden by flesh ascend.

A stilted moan came from between Yixing’s lips, his eyes squeezed tight as Yifan withdrew back to sitting upright and he could sense the tautness of the human’s muscles.

“Relax, human. Nothing bad will happen to you tonight,” Yifan assured with a lidded eyed smirk. “Unless you permit it, of course.”

“What bad things can you do to me?” Yixing seemed curious and the image of a dead cat sprung up in his mind from Sehun’s link, Yifan had to hold back a laugh.

“It depends on what you like,” the vampire flirted, watching Yixing’s face colour up to his ears. “Anything from teasing to death are well within my capabilities, I could even creep into your head and make you subservient to me.”

“Yifan,” Sehun warned and the elder rolled his eyes.

“I’m just playing, Sehun, don’t worry.” Yifan simpered, “Little Yixing can handle me, I’m sure.” Yifan watched Yixing slowly relax a little and he sent the vision of the dead cat coming back to life, making Sehun snort out a chuckle. “Now stop bothering us, Lu Han might get jealous.”

The younger vampire was suddenly on his feet, tugging Lu Han by the hand out of the booth and out into the club. Yixing watched in slight fear, his worry for Lu Han evident all over his features, etching into each curve and crack.

“Don’t worry about him, they’re just going to dance,” Yifan tried to appease, not particularly used to trying to soothe rather than frighten. “Tell me about you, Yixing.”

The human’s gaze met Yifan’s molten garnet stare, his pupils widening to match the vampires subconsciously.

“I’m twenty-four, Chinese and I’m a dancer for a company in Korea,” Yixing spoke softly, glancing to the drink Yifan had taken from him ten minute before. “I live with Lu Han.”

“And why did you come to this place tonight? You clearly haven’t ever been here before,” Yifan questioned, turning his body towards the human which allowed their thighs to press together. “Why tonight?”

“Han’s always talking about it and how good it feels to be drunk from, I was curious,” the mortal bit his lip softly. “He said you and your friend are pretty powerful, that he felt it when he came in.”

“I’m what you could call the crowned prince of my kind and Sehun is like a younger, less powerful heir to his family,” Yifan explained. “I could put anybody but my own parents or beloved into an eternal sleep.”

“Even other vampires?”

“Especially other vampires, born or turned,” Yifan pressed his lips to ghost over Yixing’s ear. “I could even kill Sehun, if I wished to.”

He felt the human go rigid in both fear and anticipation, making a streak of silver cut through his pupils.

“You’re that powerful?”

“Mmm,” Yifan purred as he pulled away, “You wanted to know how it felt to be bitten? That’s not a curiosity most of your kind share.”

“Lu Han said it could be made to feel good, to be passionate and intense.”

“Your friend has experienced what vampires call a Lover’s Bite,” Yifan elucidated, “It’s usually done during or after sex, either to encourage an orgasm or give a consuming aftershock. The wound is lapped at and suckled rather than imbibed from a gash.”

“You can be bitten in more than one way?”

“You think these people would be here and keep coming back if each bite was vexatious? The predator can inflict whatever on their prey, it’s about the intention behind it. If the vampire wants to please or kill then that’s what happens,” Yifan downed the drink Yixing had walked in with, fighting back the wince that he wanted to pull.

The human frowned, “You said I shouldn’t drink that but you did?”

“It will have no effect on me,” Yifan threw the glass back down. “The smell was distracting me from yours. Would you like something to eat?”

“I already had my dinner,” Yixing dipped his head down shyly, fingers twisting together and Yifan wanted to dig his fangs into the any of his arteries. It was driving him insane. “But I’m sure some dessert won’t do any damage.”

“Good, I’ll get somebody to bring something in,” Yixing felt the sofa wobble slightly as air rushed by him but when he looked at Yifan, it appeared as though the man had barely moved.

“Did you just move?”

“I clearly wasn’t fast enough if you noticed,” Yifan smirked and suddenly there was a man in front of them, a tray with a dish covered with a silver cover. The plate was placed softly down on the table and the vampire servant did a full body bow on the floor to Yifan before moving to leave. “I hope you like salted caramel.”

Yixing had never tried that flavouring before but given how keen Yifan’s senses were, he decided he could trust him when it came to taste.

The vampire passed the plate that came with a small metal spoon that was shined close to a blinding level, Yifan lifted the utensil and cut into the decadently flavoured torte. He lifted it to Yixing’s lips, using the utensil to nudge his lips part and open his mouth slightly. The human automatically used his tongue to wrap around the bowl of the spoon and draw the dessert into his oral cavity. Yifan found the scene of Yixing enticing the torte past his teeth utterly erotic.

The human let out a minuscule whimper as he tasted what he’d been fed, Yifan watched with darkened eyes as the fragrance of Yixing’s pleasure asphyxiated him into staring at his throat again. The vampire itched for his fingers to grip at the powerless throat but his mind gave that thought up to wanting to please Yixing. He wanted to inveigle Yixing into submitting to him.

“How does it taste?”

“So good,” he groaned in a breathy way with his eyes closed. “May I have some more?”

Yifan liked how Yixing had asked that question so submissively that he found himself growing harder in his black fitted jeans, he always loved it when humans showed their inferiority and it coming from Yixing was something new. It was concupiscent beyond belief.

The vampire relented to the question, feeding another chunk through the plump lips that were waiting obediently, pinked and primed. Withal, it was the tongue that darted out to check for leftovers that weakened Yifan’s resolve that stopped him from driving his own tongue into the sinful mouth.

“Would you like to try some?”

Yifan snapped, his lips brushed against Yixing’s lips and his sharpened teeth caught the fleshy appendage to pull it into his own mouth. He licked, nipped and suckled on the tongue while he stared intensely into Yixing’s widened ones. A mewl crawled up Yixing’s throat and into Yifan’s which made the vampire pull away.

“Tastes good,” Yifan smirked and he could see the shock on Yixing’s face, he’d obviously not expected the motion.

The human looked as if he was going to say something but they were interrupted as a breathless Lu Han and proud looking Sehun returned into the booth.

“Xing, I’m going home with Sehun,” Lu Han licked his lips as he flicked a glance over to the young vampire. “I’m sure that the prince would take you home if you ask nice enough.”

“Sehun,” Yifan’s authoritative voice rippled, “Remember, you have your ceremony in the morning. Don’t be late.”

The two clearly enamoured beings left the room and Yifan smirked, “And then there were two.”

“You’re a prince?”

“I already told you I was,” the vampire gleamed, revealing almost all of his teeth and he felt Yixing’s gaze shift to his fangs. “There’s no real hierarchy in our society in essence but I’m pretty much the equivalent. People call me prince and Your Highness though.”

“Should I call you prince?” Yixing contemplated.

“Only during sex,” Yifan joked but it appeared the human took it seriously as he shied away as he nodded at the same time.

He decided not to correct Yixing and dared a hand to touch the sensitive neck, his thumb running down where the jugular vein was and Yifan’s heightened touch could feel the rushing liquid an inch below.

“Yifan, are you going to kill me tonight?”

The vampire froze; he’d never been asked so explicitly whether or not he was lusting for death. He had the original intention of using Yixing’s body and discarding it without a care but there was something about the human that was pulling Yifan in, like Alice in her Wonderland.

“I haven’t quite decided yet but don’t worry, little Yixing, I’ll tell you when I come to a conclusion,” Yifan could see that Yixing didn’t know whether or not to worry over the words. “If you only had three hours to live, what would you do?"

 

~#~

 

Yifan’s mouth latched onto Yixing’s as he pressed him into the cool mattress, careful not to use any unnecessary damage. Yifan had never actually slept with a human before and he wasn’t sure what could be handled. His larger hands undid the buttons on Yixing’s shirt in lightening speed, the human only feeling the fabric be torn from his body but he didn’t seem to care, he was under the illusion that he was going to die by the end of the night.  It allowed Yifan to be a little more adventurous, the human putting his body further on the line in order to chase his final release in ways he’d never dared to before. His smaller hands were tearing at Yifan’s leather jacket and matching black shirt, trying to reveal the cool flesh beneath and Yifan could see the shock he had when he saw how alive he looked under his clothing, how he wasn’t a whiter shade of pale but a slight tan covering each peak and pit of his toned upper half.

Yifan didn’t care for the looks Yixing was giving him, he felt a fire in his stomach to please and pander to the human’s needs. He wanted to be everything to Yixing for a night and a small voice in his head said that Yixing was everything to him until the mortal tossed him aside like trash. It was a strange role reversal from the norm Yifan realised as he took Yixing’s pinked nipple into his mouth. He lapped at the hardening bud and let his incisors to graze over them, little cuts placing teasing droplets of blood onto his tongue and Yixing let out a pitched moan. The heel of Yifan’s hand went instinctively to the younger’s hardening bulge beneath his jeans’ zipper to rub on it teasingly, bringing the human to complete firmness in order to turn him on to the level Yifan wanted.

“More,” Yixing whined, hips bucking upwards to meet the palm caressing him and back arching to press his aroused nipple harder onto the tongue that was pleasuring it.

The scent of Yixing’s arousal and the sound of his blood trickling south was enough for the vampire to tear away his jeans, slipping down the dancer’s lithe body to mouth at the erection trying to press up through his underwear. Yixing was clearly sensitive to what Yifan was offering and he wanted to capitalise on that, use it to make Yixing feel just as wrecked as he did - at least physically, as the man of almost eight hundred years old doubted the human had the ability to feel such a complex emotion. The drive to kill yet protect, to drink but to be drunk from and to have a stake driven through his chest but want to run for eternity. Yifan tried to think past those thoughts and distracted himself by biting then pulling down the underwear with his mouth to lick at the already leaking cock Yixing was sporting. He tongued the tip, collecting each dribble and droplet of precum as if they were the last beads of blood on the earth. Yifan was never one to pleasure his partners, it was always him and his release as the goal but he found himself wanting to taste Yixing’s cum as much as his blood.

The auburn haired man writhing as he tried to refrain from choking Yifan, halting his hips from thrusting upwards through fear of catching on the razor sharp teeth that had been out all evening. The attempt was futile as the vampire used one of his canines to run up the edge of Yixing’s cock hard enough to draw blood and send pain up the human’s spine, the pleasured man seemed to love it when Yifan laved at the cut left behind.

Yifan had never tasted anything so pure and delectable before, Yixing’s lifeforce oozing into Yifan’s mouth along with the salted viscous fluid coating the head of Yixing’s dick was a cocktail designed for Yifan by hades himself. It would be the death of him, dragging him to an untimely demise in the underworld.

“Prince Yifan,” the human whimpered and Yifan struck off his previous thought, it would be Yixing’s weak wails that would be his downfall.

Yifan used his superhuman speed to move from the body on the bed to the drawer where he kept his lubricant, hoping that he wouldn’t have to use his own saliva to prise Yixing open enough for him. As soon as he clasped the slimy bottle, he was relieved. His own hardness was aching to be in the human’s heat, ramming into him until their visions blurred into a blinding light and they came all over each other. He flicked the cap open and spread it over three of his fingers, returning to Yixing and he knew that he human would have felt his absence for the length of a heartbeat but if felt like minutes to Yifan before his finger pushed past the clenching rim of Yixing’s ass. He swirled it around, stretching the hole enough for him to get a second in comfortably. There was a short whimper of pain which made Yifan’s urge to kill even higher but he knew he’d hate himself if he killed Yixing without either of them getting their orgasm. His faint scissoring slowly grew outwards, the sounds of the slick lube rubbing against Yixing’s walls and his fingers was obscene and he plunged a third in with no warning. It was clear that stretch was too much too soon for Yixing but Yifan didn’t care, he just wanted to be inside the human as soon as he could.

The moans and cries that left Yixing’s mouth or got choked up in his throat were soon filling the room, Yifan knew that any vampires in a mile radius would be able to hear the keens that were leaving the room and he found himself liking that idea. He was the one doing that to the seemingly shy human. He was the one making Yixing whine like a bitch in heat. He was the one.

A minute of pulling his fingers out and watching how Yixing’s tight hole tried to suck them back in passed, Yifan grew bored and shimmied out of his clothing. Using the lubricant to slather his cock enough for it to be comfortable for Yixing. He lifted the younger’s shoulders up with one hand and lined himself up with other, eyes catching Yixing’s and holding them until he began to breach the still tight rim to be in Yixing’s welcoming heat.

“Feels good,” Yixing whined, “So good.”

As much as he tried, those words halted Yifan’s slow entrance and he slammed the rest of the way in; a sound produced by a pleasured kind of pain passed Yixing’s lips and Yifan attached his mouth to the neck he knew was sensitive for Yixing. It seemed that was all it took to make the younger try to fuck himself on Yifan’s cock without the vampire moving a muscle. He left teasing bites up the column of the throat, outlines of fangs left reddened on the skin’s surface and he longed to press deeper and feel the blood gush into his mouth but it was too soon; he’d probably cum from the sensation of that alone.

He was reminded of his strength when he pulled out to drive back in and Yixing choked on the breath he was heaving out. Yifan loved hard, fast and dirty sex but the weak human wouldn’t let him fulfill his need for that and he had to settle for a more hominal pace. He knew that to Yixing his hips would be unrelenting and ruthless but to Yifan, it was torturously slow. It didn’t stop him from moaning lowly against Yixing’s neck, making the cock brushing between them twitch and he knew Yixing was enjoying it; thrusting down onto the cock coming up, arching himself to take more in and cry out like a pornstar.

“More, more, more. Fuck me harder, Prince Yifan.”

The overwhelming urge to make Yixing submit to his strength hit him like a freight train and suddenly he shifted gear into a more vampiric speed, his movements would have been blurred to Yixing if the human’s eyes weren’t boring into his reddened ones. At least they were until a particularly loud moan came from Yixing and his eyes began to turn white as they rolled upwards, there also seemed to be a small trail of saliva coming from the left corner of his lips as Yifan’s expeditious pelvis crashed into him. The bed creaking enough that it was surely going to split and Yifan wished with every inch of his blackened soul that Yixing was a vampire, so he could unleash what he was holding back without having to worry about crushing his bones.

“Yes, Prince, harder please.”

The louder groans were evidence that Yifan was striking Yixing’s prostate head on and it was with one ear splitting slap of skin between them that he finally sunk his teeth into the pale flesh of Yixing’s neck. Finally. Yifan’s tongue was delving into the holes he’d made with his fangs, ushering the blood into his mouth and Yixing came hard between them. The splatter mixing with the droplets Yifan’s mouth couldn’t get. The body under his hands went limp and he stopped. As his teeth came away, Yifan felt something strike his chest with such power he thought the human had staked him but it suddenly pushed him over the edge. HIs cum spurting into Yixing with no warning as blood ran from his lips to his chin and dripped down onto Yixing’s pale chest.

After his orgasmic high left him and he regained his sense, he could feel a thrumming in his chest and expected to see wood poking out of the bone but instead he saw a golden light entwining with a black stream. The ornate colour appearing to originate from Yixing’s chest and the darkness from his own. It struck him what had happened and for the first time in his life, he felt warmth rushing into his body and power surging through his muscles.

“Am I dying?” Yixing whimpered, eyes suddenly wet with tears and for the first time that night, Yifan kissed Yixing as tenderly as he could with the outbreak of emotions raging inside of him.

“No,” Yifan whispered as he pulled away. “We’re bonding.”

“Bonding?” Yixing burbled, his breathlessness making it come out like a sigh, a tear leaking out of his eye.

“My heart and soul have sired themselves to you,” Yifan told him and suddenly Yixing seemed to pass out.

 

 **EXTRA** :

 

“Yixing, calm down,” Yifan whined, feeling sharp little teeth pricking at his neck in all the wrong placed. “Love, you’re not going to get anything good from there.”

“I’m trying, Yifan,” the newly turned vampire huffed. “Not all of us have been doing this for hundreds of years.”

“Why don’t you take it from my wrist like normal?” Yifan offered as he easily pried his beloved from his neck. “You need to learn more about the neck, which is strange seeing as that’s your best feature.”

“Practice makes perfect,” Yixing pouted as a cool wrist was pressed against his mouth. “And this is all your fault anyway, you turned me into this blood crazed fiend.”

“I thought you’d died, okay?” Yifan groaned, it had been months since he’d turned Yixing and it was still a sore subject for the other. “I couldn’t hear your heartbeat and you weren’t responding, we were bonding as you passed out. God, I had been alone for nearly eight hundred years and you could have been taken from me as soon as I found out I was yours.” The older suddenly nuzzled his head into Yixing’s nape, nose pressed to where Yixing’s vampire blood was producing the ever intoxicating scent of jasmine and pink grapefruit. “I can’t imagine things without you now.”

“What the hell happened to that teasing and confident vampire prince I met in that horrible club? Where is he?”

Yifan suddenly snapped his head up, staring Yixing in the eyes, “Where’s that subservient, little, timid twenty four year old I met? Huh?”

“You changed him into this, this is your fault,” Yixing hissed without malice, making his eyes flash a playful light blue. “Now, show me your neck, I want dinner.”

“Yixing, you need to start drinking from others,” Yifan said seriously as he revealed his throat to his mate. “You can’t just take from me.”

“No,” Yixing stubbornly retorted like always. “We’re only to drink from each other, I don’t want get hard drinking from somebody else. I don’t like it when you do it either, you always reek of other people’s blood for days and I hate it. You’re mine, Yifan.”

“I know,” the older tried to appease as he guided Yixing back to his neck, pointing to where the teeth need to go to get the best blood. “But you’re not as strong as I am, I can’t feed from you as much as you do from me.” Yifan felt like a broken record, they had the same conversation almost every day. “Plus, I know I’m yours because you have garnet eyes. The most beautiful colour I’ve ever seen in them.”

Once Yixing had finished feeding and made Yifan suck him off, (” _It’s your fault your blood tastes so good, Fan. Now deal with the consequences_.”) they laid beside each other on their large shared bed.

“If we weren’t fated to be together, do you think you would have killed me that night?” Yixing’s words were soft and hesitant, emulating how Yixing was when they met.

“I think so but I wouldn’t have been drawn to you like I was,” Yifan turned to look at the smaller male. “I would have probably gone home alone and not even drunk from you; I was only thirsty because I wanted to complete the bond. But, and far more importantly, would you really want to have sex if you only had three hours to live?”

“No,” Yixing replied immediately, “I’d probably go swimming.”

“Swimming? Why swimming?”

“I don’t know, there’s something about going out and laying in the water to watch the moon whilst you're on your back. It’s calming,” Yixing turned to face Yifan with a sad smile on his face. “I’d only ever do it now if you were there, if my last three hours were without you then I would wish for death sooner.

“You really do suit being a vampire,” Yifan mumbled quietly, watching as Yixing took the statement as the compliment that it was. “We’ll go out when the sun goes down and lay in the water together.” There was little pause in the conversation.

“You better fuck me in it too, Prince Yifan.”


	4. Fanxing: 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Original Prompt:
> 
> "can you write just plain domestic au like a week or a day of fanxing's life together? idk just plain domesticness would be so nice to read abt maybe yixing teasing kris all the time (not in a sexual way tho u feel?)"
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, so the start isn’t exactly domestic!au but it’s a brief history of their relationship that’s needed to understand them, I guess? I’ll probably write something different for another oneshot that’s more about them at home? Maybe something set in a non-au setting.
> 
> Warnings: implied sex(?) [is that even a warning in the stuff I write?] and lots of rain.

  
  
If the sound of rain was an anthem, it would be theirs.  
  
Their meeting at a crowded bus shelter as the skies opened to unleash thunderous weather. The shorter male suddenly striking a conversation about Greek mythology, how the first day of March being marked by rain meant that the Hyades, the nymph daughters of the Titan Atlas, had risen from their winter you slumber. Yifan could only listen and let his semi-permeable skin prickle with cold, or was it attraction? His need to listen to more of the stranger’s ramblings on a ancient spirituality making him miss his own stop to get off eight later with a shyly acquired phone number. He walked for an hour in the rain to get home that night, the slip of paper securely in his inner pocket.  
  
Their first date a complete disaster caused by ocean spray on rocks, Yifan slipping and cutting his arm considerably. The scar still a pale contrast years later. Their beach outing traded up for a hospital room; the doctor their third wheel as he stitched dissolving thread into the fleshy part of the taller male’s forearm. Somehow their date extending to sharing six pots of pudding in the clinically clean cafeteria, the smell of sea salt clinging to their hair and skin. Yixing still got shivers when they drove past long expanses of seawater.  
  
Their first kiss shared beneath the cover of an ash tree as the misty kind of rain sprinkled around them, making the collections of water in the bowed leaves drip delicately from pad to pad, sometimes finding their skin or hair. The lip lock itself was as soft as the gentle breeze that brushed Yixing’s overgrown hair over the collar of his shirt and and there was a fresh innocence to it, matching the dawning day coating them in a warm golden haze.  
  
The first time they had sex had rain splattering on the metallic roof of Yifan’s black 2008 Volkswagen Lavida. Bodies pressed together, Yixing’s breath condensing on tinted glass while Yifan slid in and out of him while they both grasped at each other and the leather seats. The vehicle moving from side to side slightly, their legs bent awkwardly, restricted by the lack of space between the front and back seats. Yixing’s cheeks pinked from alcohol and exertion, maybe even faint embarrassment as he came over them both only four minutes after starting.  
  
Yixing’s relationship proposal happening under the same bus shelter as their meeting, the ground drying from a storm the night before.  
  
Yifan meeting Yixing’s parents for the first time under a blanket of falling water, the taller male’s attempts at making himself look presentable washed away. Hair clinging to his forehead, clothing soaked enough to make his white shirt see through and nose running from the cold that would stay with him for three days afterwards. That occasion also being the beginning of Yixing’s love to creep his foot up the calf and inner thigh of Yifan’s leg to press over the zipper of his jeans or slacks, using a single toe or the whole foot to caress him into an uncomfortable hardness. A beautiful torture the elder endured almost every time they sat opposite one another. But the real pain came with how Yixing felt the need to tell his parents every embarrassing detail about Yifan - from how conscious he was of his skin to the fact he managed to slip over on almost every surface during their first date.  
  
The first time they made love was during a hurricane like weather front, the power of Yixing’s apartment cutting out and leaving them in candlelight. The cramped single bed Yixing had pressed into one corner of the two room apartment creaking as Yifan took his time to appreciate his boyfriend’s beauty, the soft glow around them making their skin look like honey. Their sweat mingling, left hand clasped to the other’s right with their fingers laced and clutching, stuttered breaths fanning necks and cheeks. Their climax happening together as rain from each of their eyes fell in an emotional baring of fragile hearts. The flickering flames creating the same hues that enshrouded them during their first kiss.  
  
Their first ’I love you’s shared as their little fingers twisted around each other on the crowded bus. The bubble of a reality where only the other existed keeping the stares of their fellow passengers away from consciousness. Neither hearing disgusted tuts as their whole hands came together, the shorter suddenly commentating as the dribbles on the other side of the glass raced to reach the bus’ sill first.  
  
It was only fitting that every other big moment happened in the same fashion; moving in to their first apartment, their first trip to Britain where they under a constant sheet of grey as they indulged in Yixing’s love of ancient beliefs - visiting anywhere they could from Stonehenge to Castle Dore to Pentre Ifan, their first fight that had Yifan walking in the city as a torrent of bad weather hit. Placing him in hospital for a night with a high fever, to which Yixing turned up at ten the next morning after only being called half an hour earlier with soaked hair, tired but tear filled eyes, a worried frown, an apology and a pot of cafeteria pudding.

  
~#~

  
“Fan,” Yixing mumbled as he began to wake up on a dreary Sunday morning, “Fan, it’s raining. Do you think anything good will happen to us today?”  
  
“Mmm,” the older hummed, turning himself to place a warm arm around Yixing’s bare waist. “Too early.”  
  
“But it’s raining,” the more alert of the two whined, poking a finger at the pectoral muscles that had become far more prominent on Yifan’s chest since Yixing had first seen him topless. “I want to go out in it.”  
  
“You always do,” Yifan groaned, he loved Yixing and rain but not at four in the morning. “And I’m always the one who gets sick.”  
  
“Fan, please,” Yixing pouted, trying to prise his boyfriend’s eyes open with his thumb and index finger. “Just this once? Barely anybody would be out at this time, we could hold hands and kiss outdoors. Like normal couples do.”  
  
“By normal, you mean straight, right?” Yifan finally opened one eye that was surely swollen with sleep.  
  
As the years passed, they had become more cautious with their public displays of affection. The label of reckless youth didn’t stretch to their mid-twenties and suddenly they had the pressures of keeping up appearances to avoid flat evictions, job dismissals and physical confrontations. All three of which had happened through the span of their relationship.  
  
Yixing made a noise of disapproval, “You know what I mean and you’re clearly waking up if you can articulate that. So, please, Yifan.”  
  
“Fine,” the elder huffed, unleashing Yixing to get ready for the outside word. “But you’re wearing a coat this time, okay?”  
  
He could hear Yixing mutter something along the lines of ’you tell yourself that, grandpa’ but he didn’t care. Yifan was more worried about how devious his boyfriend was on rainy mornings, forever teasing him and trying to get him as wet as humanely possible.  
  
“I’m ready,” Yixing singsonged barely a minute later. “Now, you get up or we’ll miss the sunrise.”  
  
“We almost always miss the sunrise, Xing.” Yifan groaned as he sat up, back cracking as his vertebrae slinked into an upright position and he stretched out like a cat. “Have you not heard of or seen the smog?”  
  
“You get what I mean, just hurry up!”  
  
Yifan rolled his sleep dusted eyes, listening as the raindrops fell in beats on the glass of their window. Yixing leaving the room, probably to fill a thermos with tea; avoiding coffee at all costs in case they wanted to nap when they returned home.  
  
When Yifan was young, he never imagined himself loving the rain. He was always chasing the sun, especially after his move to Vancouver as a child, spending long white winters indoors due to the fact he had barely any friends to go out and play with. His introversion and foreign personality almost crippling him into a strange loneliness, only worsened by the fact he found himself daydreaming one day of that cute boy that sat six seats ahead of him in math rather than the pretty girl two seats to his right. Constant school hopping helped him keep his sexuality a secret but it was his return to China that he felt was a final hit to the heart. His home nation being far less inclined to people being gay, all hope of finding love slipping through his fingers like water until Yixing.  
  
Spontaneous and fluid Yixing.  
  
“Stop fantasising about that Daniel kid from your statistics class or whatever, you have an impatient Yixing waiting on you,” his boyfriend called from the kitchen, the western name rolling weirdly yet still adorably from his tongue. “If you don’t get a move on, I’ll run away with that Lu Han from the third floor that clearly wants my ass.” Yifan stood from the bed, keeping half an ear on Yixing’s voice. “Maybe if I went with him, I could actually top for once.”  
  
The man still in the bedroom lazily yanked on some jeans, hoping with all his heart that they were his and not Yixing’s. He grabbed a hoody from their Everest sized washing pile and dragged it on over his head, that item was Yixing’s but he always bought his clothes a few sizes too big. The claimed reason being that they made him feel free but Yifan knew it was a lie, it was so they could share all of their clothes. Not just Yifan’s to Yixing but from petite to tall too.  
  
When he left their shared room, he found his coat laying in wait for him on the table by the door and Yixing, who was pacing back and forth in front of the entrance, resembled a puppy after somebody had mentioned the word ’walkies’.  
  
“I’m here now, so don’t go leaving me for that Lu Fen guy,” Yifan sighed, trailing up behind Yixing and watching the younger unlock the door. He decided to skip out on wearing his coat, if Yixing wouldn’t then he wouldn’t either.  
  
“It’s Lu Han and don’t worry,” Yixing smiled playfully, “he’s a little too girly for me, I like my guys to be wound up tight by their masculine image.”  
  
“I’m trying to work out if that was insulting or not,” Yifan creased his brows and he could hear Yixing laughing melodically as he took the stairs, leaving the elder behind to catch the elevator down.  
  
“It’s whatever you want it to be, mister FanFan,” he heard the voice growing ever distant reply and he shook his head.  
  
Yixing was too awake for such an early time, he somehow had the energy to always keep going and he only ever stopped when Yifan physically forced him. It was always a worry for him; Yixing never relenting to let himself rest from whatever he was doing or ask for help when he really needed it. Those thoughts always made Yifan frown deeply. He only smiled when he saw a beaming Yixing who was panting wildly in front of the metal doors.  
  
“I beat you,” the younger puffed out, making Yifan roll his eyes and start the walk to the main entrance. “Why don’t you ever take the stairs?”  
  
“Are you saying I need to exercise more, Zhang Yixing?” Yifan gaped, they both knew he was in good shape - he went to the gym three days a week and ran on the four others.  
  
“Yes, you’ve got this little bit of fat on your tummy that is a huge turn off,” the dimpled man said seriously, shrugging as he walked away and Yifan immediately lifted his shirt up, only to see a flat, toned stomach.  
  
“Yah, Yixing, you little shit,” Yifan shouted and the smaller man immediately darted off out into the falling rain. “Come back here.”  
  
“You’ll have to catch me, muffin-top man,” Yixing was laughing loudly and carelessly, clearly not caring if he woke the whole block up and Yifan couldn’t help but smile, racing to catch up with his boyfriend. “You’ll never get me with all that extra weight you’re carrying around.”  
  
They ran through puddles, splashing dirty water up their legs as the downpour coated their skin in a slippery film. Having to weave through and dodge what pedestrians were out and they did that for at least three blocks along the road. Only stopping when Yifan’s long arms caught the slender waist trying to escape him, dragging Yixing back and lifting him a good six inches from the ground.  
  
“Caught you,” Yifan whispered against Yixing’s neck, making the younger squeal out.  
  
“That was a punch below the belt, using one’s sensitive spot to weaken them,” the smaller heaved, trying to squirm out of the grip around his body.  
  
“Sensitive area? You know how hard I work to keep my body in this condition and you, you little tease, made me worry,” Yifan lowered his voice to sound more menacing.  
  
“Your stomach is fine and I’d still love you even if you gained a little flub. As you said yourself, it was just teasing,” Yixing’s voice shaking as he tried to squirm his way out. “Now put me down, you evil fiend.”  
  
The taller of the two did so and regretted it as soon as Yixing touched the floor, the smaller’s cunning plan suddenly coming to light. Yifan’s brain only working it out when Yixing began to jump up, his feet breaking the surface tension of a three inch deep puddle on the pavement. Covering Yifan head to toe in the cold water which made Yixing clap in delight like a small child at the circus.  
  
“Zhang Yixing, you are a sly fox,” Yifan playfully seethed, loving the gleeful glint swirling in his boyfriend’s eyes as he looked down on him. “How long have you been planning this?”  
  
“Since last night, I saw this puddle on my way home and I had to splash you with it,” Yixing’s cheeks rose higher with each word and the smile he was giving was blinding, the dimple on his right cheek making such a devious man seem so innocent. “I could barely sleep because of the anticipation.”  
  
Yifan threw his arms up in the air as if to feel exasperated, “And as usual, I played the victim role very well? You’re too good at planning this stuff, I mean you did it down to the last inch of me catching you… I don’t know why people think you’re so angelic.”  
  
“It’s just you, Yifan,” Yixing beamed. “You’re so easy.”  
  
“Easy?” A very wet Yifan grumbled, lips pursing in disapproval.  
  
“Yes, easy,” Yixing continued to grin, curled ringlets returning to his bed hair as the rain water helped to spring them back up. “I only have to flutter my eyelashes or pout my lips and you give me whatever I want.”  
  
“No, I do not,” the elder scoffed, knowing deep down that it was actually the truth but he wanted to live in denial. “I just don’t want you to throw a tantrum because I know you would.”  
  
“I’m not three, Fan, I don’t pull tantrums,” Yixing rolled his eyes, kicking his feet up to watch the curved globules fall back into the small pool.  
  
“You’re not three?” Yifan gasped, taking Yixing’s hand in his own with a small smile, “I thought only three year-olds played in puddles.”  
  
“Does that make you my babysitter, Mister Fan?”  
  
“Is that not what I’ve been doing for the past six years?” Yifan acted, face falling into a confused frown and Yixing did the biggest pout that he could, stomping his foot down and coating Yifan’s jeans in yet more rainwater. “Yah, stop it. They’ll get ruined.”  
  
“I thought I was a child, aren’t you going to teach me right from wrong?” Yixing’s eyelashes fluttered a little and the smaller tilted his head in that was he did whenever they were going to kiss, his body rising as he tipped his toes.  
  
Yifan leaned in to meet the kiss halfway but Yixing’s thin fingers slapped to his chin to push him away, “You see, you are easy.”  
  
Yixing broke away from Yifan, their hands untangling and the younger male smiled widely as he walked away backwards. Leaving Yifan standing alone in the puddle.  
  
“I’ll always be slipping through your fingers, ruining your clothes and making you chase me,” Yixing shouted as he got about twenty five metres away. “And do you know why?”  
  
“Because you love to drive me crazy?” Yifan yelled back, slowly taking steps towards his boyfriend who seemed to be growing more excited with the growing closeness.  
  
“Yes, there’s that,” Yixing laughed, “But more importantly, it’s because I am the rain that falls on your parade.”

  
  
  
**EXTRA:**

  
  
Yixing was in the shower washing himself as Yifan waited for him on the closed toilet seat, their walk in the rain lasting hours longer than expected and they were both almost blue lipped and shivering once they’d stopped playing around. Yifan had showered first and was fully dressed in a new set of clothes from the wardrobe - and not the insurmountable pile of washing.  
  
“If we adopted a son, I’d want to name him Yu-Shi,” Yixing said randomly, making Yifan look up at the form obscured by the steam perspex between them.  
  
“Sushi?” Yifan misheard, Yixing’s song-like giggle retorting wordlessly. “Why would you name a kid that?”  
  
“Firstly, why would I say Sushi?” Yixing popped his head out of the door, allowing a lot of steam to follow. “And secondly, you’re an idiot.”  
  
“What did you say then?”  
  
“I said Yu-Shi,” Yixing enunciated each syllable as if Yifan was hard of hearing. “Yu. Shi.”  
  
“Master of Rain,” Yifan smiled and Yixing returned it earnestly, no hint of teasing before returning back into the shower humming to himself. “I like it. It suits us; it suits you, you mythology crazed nymph. But I can see it, our little Wu Yu-Shi.”  
  
Things went silent and the water cut off suddenly, Yixing returning his head to poke out of a small gap. “Did I mishear this time or did you actually say Wu Yu-Shi? And not Zhang Yu-Shi?”  
  
“Why would it be Zhang?” Yifan slit his eyes, narrowing them on Yixing who looked like Yifan had just told him that the moon really was made of cheese.  
  
“Uh, because I’m cuter and smarter than you are?” Yixing suggested and Yifan stood to his full height.  
  
“But I’m the man in this relationship?!”  
  
“Did I have a sex change in the last minute because I definitely remember seeing a dick just a moment ago?” Yixing brought his own eyelids closer together and the pleasant conversation had taken a dramatic turn. An American-western style turn. “I’m a man in this relationship too.”  
  
“Yes but you’d be the motherly figure,” Yifan tried to explain and it only seemed to fire his boyfriend up even more.  
  
“That’s a bit sexist and stereotypical, Yifan.”  
  
“Xing, you know what I mean,” Yifan tried to acquiesce the younger but it seemed futile. “I’m just saying that I’d like to share this part of me with you and a child, if we could have one. You know, to show everybody who ostracised me on the past that I can have what they do with the people I love.” There was a pause where he saw Yixing’s expression soften. “And anyway, I’m your gege, you should listen to me.”  
  
Yixing didn’t say another word but within seconds the shower was back on, taken from the holder and directed right at Yifan’s face.


	5. Fanxing/Chanxing/Baekyeol: 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Original Prompt:
> 
> "Can you, please, write a ChanXing MAMA powers au with former FanXing about how Yifan's sudden disappearance made them become surprisingly close and understand each-other more (despite their apparently opposite personalities). Let's say that they have different opinions and attitudes about Yifan's departure and that the truth lies somewhere in the middle. (I hope you will get inspiration for my prompt because FanXing is my beautiful otp and ChanXing is my guilty pleasure)"
> 
>  
> 
> I’m not sure if this was what you wanted. Please read the note at the end too.
> 
> Warnings: Angst
> 
> Pairings: ChanXing, FanXing, BaekYeol.

Yixing felt choked, suffocated by the lack of presence in his life, in what he used to share with another and it felt as if each question was clogging his throat until there was nowhere else to move. It had been like that every night and day for a good few months, 78 days to be precise, and Yixing didn’t know what to do about it. There was no large comforting presence beside him, nobody darting him up to see the next lunar eclipse in a front row seat and no deep mandarin murmured into his ear, the breath fanning and ticking his neck. For Yixing, Yifan was _it_. That one person you get in your life that your soul entwines with like poison ivy, seeping love’s venom into the veins of the two people in question. There would be no escape from his loss; those who hold powers only have one shot at love. Yixing had taken his and now he was falling, plummeting into a world where he would never feel love for anybody or anything again. His drive and motivation to compose and dance was waning each day, it was the risk both he and Yifan took. The elder would be losing his passion for basketball or lyric writing at the same rapid rate that Yixing was.

And so, it was a shock that he found his assuagement in Chanyeol.

The fire wielder was a previous patient of Yixing’s and the best friend of Yixing’s soul-match. The tall Korean was both physically and mentally scarred; his own entwined pair having left him blind from the light in his fingers and left his mind riddled with blotches of blackness. Yixing’s healing only went so far and Chanyeol knew that, everybody knew that if you did not have your match then you would never heal completely. Scars and inconsistencies would be a permanent fixture in the abandoned one’s life.

Yixing only knew the feeling too well.

When you gave yourself up to another, you took on some elements of their power and they took on some of yours. Yixing felt lighter, as if he could fly, when he was with Yifan and had the ability to withstand the speeds, altitude and survive short trips to space. Yifan had managed to acquire the ability to feel next to no pain, almost impenetrable skin and unwavering mental stability.

Which was why Yixing was broken over the loss, Yifan’s mind would remain consistent all through his life - as long as they were together - and it was rare for a healer to be left behind, despite some pairing difficulties. Almost unheard of, in fact.

The side effects of your partner leaving was almost the reversal of the abilities that you gain from your lover. Yixing felt heavy and tied to the ground, single steps were a strain and taking the stairs was almost impossible. He slept on the ground of the lowest floor of his small home. The tightness in his chest and throat wasn’t only heartbreak but also his inability to breathe the air around him like he used to be able to. He would never be able to reach the heights that he could when he was with Yifan without coughing up some blood, at least. He only felt worse when he realised how vulnerable and unstable Yifan would feel, the older male would be going almost insane. Not to mention the pain, the littlest of knocks would leave him with unhealing bruises and cuts that would shoot heated pain through his body.

Chanyeol was the only person who could understand Yixing, even if they had their differences. The fire holder’s world was darker and dull, his partner’s would be swelteringly hot and his thermoregulatory system would have shut down.

No matter what Yixing could do with his power, he couldn’t heal that kind of wound. Only the return of their match could.

“Why did he leave me?” Yixing sobbed, body convulsing in loneliness and cries, an asthma attack looming as a much larger body encased him. Not large enough or _right_ enough but it was something slightly familiar. “What did I do?”

“Yixing,” Chanyeol soothed, his Korean nowhere near as soothing as the Chinese he loved. “You’re doing so well.”

Yixing knew the lie, he’d said it to Chanyeol when he first moved in with Yifan and Yixing almost two years before. The darkness so much more black for Chanyeol, despite the light he could produce with the heat from his palms that he could no longer see.

“He just left me,” Yixing’s eyes running like the pain from his heart. “He didn’t even take his stuff, he just left.”

“It was nothing you did,” the younger tried to soothe. “He loves you, hyung. It must have been something ridiculously huge if he upped and left like that. I’ve never seen anything so real and passionate before, not even I felt anything like that.”

“I’m so worried, why can’t he call?” Yixing always had his phone with him, the battery level never falling past 50% in cause he saw the three characters on his screen that spelled out the name he loved. “He must be hurt. He has to be with how sensitive he’d have become and I can’t help him.”

“Yixing, I know it is part of your nature, as a healer, to fret but you need to think about yourself.” Chanyeol reminded him, his daily dose of reality in the corner of the living room. “You cannot blame yourself for him leaving.”

“But I tie him down, Yeol,” Yixing said pitifully for the first time ever. “Everybody knows fliers match well with time controllers, teleporters or wind masters. _Not healers_. I’m a human tether.”

It was no secret in the world that those who could fly needed to be nomadic, it was an urge they couldn’t fight but the power doctors were restrained, sticking to hometowns and hospitals.

“At least you are compatible with yours,” Yixing finally revealed. “Light and fire, the perfect combination. Healers aren’t supposed to be compatible with anybody but each other, least of all those who can fly. He’s probably searching for somebody better, looking for what I can’t give him.”

“Yixing, that is utter bullshit,” Chanyeol groaned, hands rubbing against his eyes in a tired manner. He needed to sleep. “Doesn’t it make it worse if I was perfect for Baekhyun? There was no reason for him to leave me but Yifan, he was so different. He would have given up his powers to stay here on the ground with you. _You_ are his home, not the sky.”

“What do I do when he’s not here?” The older of the two whispered in a broken voice. “I can barely keep myself contained, it’s like I’m broken and I don’t know how to fix it. How can I help other people when I can’t help myself?”

“You help me,” Chanyeol tried to comfort but he knew what stage Yixing was going through. It was the self doubt.

It ate Chanyeol alive when he went through it, the treatment on his eyes not yet finished and he couldn’t see the fire in his palms. He couldn’t feel it either. He felt like a failure to his power and now, Yixing did too.

But now he _could_ see, he could watch the flames lick in the oxygen around him and know that even if his world was darker, he still had the heat.

“I couldn’t see at all when Yifan found me, now I can walk into a room and recognise all of the objects visually.” Chanyeol exemplified, “Who did that for me?”

“I did,” Yixing muttered, tears lessening slightly.

“And who continues to work through their pain to alleviate mine? Who sedates the parts of me that feel incomplete?”

“I do,” Yixing’s voice was gaining some strength, his body holding itself together a little more but he still felt like he couldn’t breathe. “Can you bring an inhaler? My chest hurts.”

Chanyeol obeyed the healer’s request, getting the blue plastic that surrounded a metal canister, along with the spacer that helped Yixing breathe the soothing fumes in. He watched on as the sunken male picked himself out of his slump to medicate himself and could see signs of himself in Yixing. Despite the smaller male being older, he was smaller and more fragile - his power being his life. Where Chanyeol could work as anything and not just something to do with fire, Yixing couldn’t. Healers didn’t have that sort of freedom. They were placed in special schools from birth and were only allowed to treat once they’d passed a series of tests.

It was a wonder that Yixing even met Yifan as young as he did, the healer having been paired off since he was seventeen and his match eighteen. It was a part of the story he’d never heard; he guessed it was something intimate and forbidden for them to keep it from even him.

“You’re always telling me to find some way of coping and shifting forward,” Chanyeol hummed as Yixing pressed the canister into the plastic, a puff of white vapour coming out and into the chamber of the spacer. The deep breaths that followed becoming increasingly less laboured. “As terrible as this sounds but looking after you has helped me do that, you’re keeping me from falling apart. Let me do the same for you.”

Yixing hadn’t expected the movement. Almost as soon as he stopped using his inhaler, there were lips on his and large, but not right, hands on his cheeks. He blinked a few times before a tongue prodded at his closed lips and he realised what was happening, Chanyeol was kissing him.

He moved his head so quickly way that it smacked painfully on the wall beside him but the shock dulled the pain.

“W-What are you doing?” Yixing stuttered with a trembling mouth, tears falling more from his eyes as he rubbed almost furiously at his mouth. “Go, just g-go.”

Chanyeol scrambled away, leaving to escape to the upper floor of the house, a shaking Yixing left cowering in the corner of the room again.

The healer could only assume that Chanyeol’s emotions were still blind, that part of his head not yet healed.

 

~#~

 

Their healing sessions continued with a stilted awkwardness, Chanyeol kicking himself for doing something so stupid and Yixing concerned for the well being of his patient. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence that the patient fell for the healer, the process was always extremely intimate. A certain level of bonding that created a connection between the two but Yixing couldn’t feel it. He hadn’t since a winter day during his eighteenth year. He never would.

Unless he was healing Yifan.

It was the meal times that were the hardest, neither knowing whether to cook for the other until Yixing broke. He fixed two plates and called Chanyeol down, their seats opposite sides of the table meaning they were facing one another.

“Do you know why a fire wielder’s symbol is a Phoenix?” Yixing asked randomly and he saw Chanyeol’s chewing slow as he mulled over an answer, only giving a shrug in the end. “It’s because you destroy yourself to become whole again in every situation. In school you would have beaten yourself up over not studying for that test but you’d feel reborn once you realised you’d actually aced it.”

“Where are you going with this?”

“You need to destroy your bond,” Yixing said quickly and he saw a genuine spark in Chanyeol’s eyes. “In order to be whole again.”

“No.”

“He won’t even know it’s happening,” Yixing tried to reason. “I can make it painless for him.”

“Would you break your bond, Yixing?” The heat of the room escalating and Yixing knew the flames would soon follow. “Would you _kill_ Yifan to break yours? Could you bring yourself to be the murderer of your chosen one?”

Yixing looked down at his plate, “I just want you to get better, the darkness would go if you let me do this for you.”

“I don’t care about the dark, Yixing!” Orange tongues of heat began to creep over Chanyeol’s shoulder. “It tells me that he was there, that he existed and that he loved me _once_ , even if he doesn’t anymore.”

“Then why did you kiss me if you don’t want to forget him?” Yixing muttered just loud enough for the other to hear. “Why did you do that?”

“I don’t know,” Chanyeol sighed, the flame on his chest extinguishing as if he’d blown it out with his words. “I want you to forget how it feels, just like I want to. Not forget _them_ but this blackhole type void within.”

“Then break your bond,” Yixing murmured, eyes still on his food. “I’ll do it too, I’ll cut myself off from Yifan and then we can try moving forward.”

“ _Together_?” Chanyeol gaped and Yixing shrugged.

“As friends,” he began. “And if I can feel when we connect for your healing then we can talk more about everything.”

“Are we going to do it tonight?” The younger was skeptical, he didn’t know if he should go through with it. Whether he could live in the knowledge that he’d be part of the reason why both Baekhyun and Yifan died.

“No, I need to do more research,” Yixing muttered. “Some bonds go away if we will them to but deeper ones take days. Decide tonight, we can talk in the morning. I still need to figure out if this is what I want.”

It was that night that the weightlessness came for Yixing after hours of tasting and turning. The pressure in his chest shifting like a boulder falling from the tip of a cliff and suddenly he was rising up. He didn’t know whether or not it was a dream but he felt like he was flying.

The light flooded through Chanyeol’s closed eyelids, brightness bursting in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have left the end of this open to interpretation; whether their soul-matches returned or if it was ChanXing that helped the other to find what they’d lost. I have each alternate ending written and if you would like to read either then drop me a message, I would post them when asked.


	6. Fanxing/Chanxing/Baekyeol: 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Original Prompt:
> 
> "Hi! I just read your latest oneshot with chanxing/fanxing... Could you please post the ending where their soul-matches come back to them?"

Yixing was felt both shocked and delusional when he woke up that night. He felt right. As if the universe had shifted considerably overnight and left him with a weightlessness that he couldn’t explain. There was a large body behind his own on the floor of the living room and his eyes prickled with tears.

His knowledge base of splitting a bond wasn’t extensive but in a lot of cases, having the will to create that divergence was a enough and he felt horrified at the idea that his bond with Yifan was weak enough to warrant a break.

Devastated by the fact that he’d killed the man he’d loved for the whole of his adult life.

It would have only been natural if Chanyeol had sought out refuge with the healer if his own split had been successful.

It was when he felt a hand brushing against a thin sliver of skin his shirt had fallen to reveal that he jumped up, stumbling as a rush elevated through his bodies from soles to crown.

“Yifan?” He called into the darkness, eyes not adjusting to the light and he could hear rasped breaths. He struggled to keep together and his knees buckled. “Yifan!”

He hit the switch to turn on the blue lamp beside them, the one he usually kept on to show Chanyeol where he was - with the poor eyesight the fire wielder had, it was essential. However, the brightening of the room revealed Yifan but not how he was before he’d left.

The tall, strong and confident man looked haggard. His hair was matted with something sticky, face numerous shades too pale for it to be healthy, dried blood making his features appear muddy and his eyes had a crazed look to them.

He was so much worse than Yixing had ever envisioned, much worse than the healer himself. The physical and mental strife Yifan must have been in was immense if his soulmate was so different, so gaunt and ghostly. Yixing’s weighted body and cramped chest was no match for this horror.

The realisation that he had almost agreed to kill off his match hit him like a pummelling set of fists all over his body.

“It’s okay, you’re home now,” Yixing soothed as he stroked what used to be soft hair and as he pulled his fingers away, he found they were red and wet. “I’m going to fix you up, you’ll be good as new. I promise, I’ll cancel everything until you’re better, okay?”

Yifan didn’t reply but his eyes never left Yixing’s face; affection and disbelief swirling through them.

Yixing left the room, throwing all that would help him on to a tray and practically sprinting back to Yifan. The cracked lips told him dehydration and he attached a catheter to a drip, inserting it with a stab into the back of Yifan’s large, calloused hands. Said man cried out and Yixing flinched. He needed to fix this.

He repeated the process he’d done on Yifan to himself, feeling nothing at the insertion and it was at times like that, that he wished he could feel pain. He wished to comfort his soul-match.

He used scissors to cut through Yifan’s clothes as the IV fluid dripped into both of their bodies, eyes scanning the lacerations that were almost black with blood on the almost fully blue chest. He was on the verge of being sick but he needed to keep going, had to stay level as if Yifan was any other patient.

His hands began to thrum as he concentrated all of his energy in short but frequent bursts to flow through the skin and heal the damaged man from within. He hoped that their bond would kick in soon, that the separation it had felt would be stitched back together and Yixing felt confident that it would.

He already felt much better, the tightness wasn’t there nor was the feeling of being tied to the ground. Yifan must have been feeling something too.

There was no faint glow from his palms like there would be with a normal heal, it was liquid. Something much thicker than blood but thinner than a syrup. It seemed to have a life of its own as it ran over the skin and into the wounds, creating a series of streams over the slowly pinking flesh. Yixing didn’t know exactly what it was, only that it seemed to be working and Yifan’s breathing sounded less like there was a rib through his lung.

Yixing moved his hands from where they had been, the liquid stringing between as his exhaustion washed over him. He had to take a rest before he did damage to himself, especially with no knowledge as to why his power was reacting in such a way. It was something he never read about in texts books or heard from his co-workers.

“Don’t move, okay?” Yixing told the injured man, body looking better but still extremely weak. “It won’t be long and I can go again.”

He felt dizzy as he stood, lifting his drip from were he’d hung it and he dared to go up the stairs. He needed Chanyeol to be there, just in case.

“Yeol?” He croaked, his body reacting strangely to moving away from Yifan. “I need your help.”

The tall Korean suddenly appearing with a slightly frantic look with Yixing being upstairs, so close to the room Yixing hadn’t been in since waking up without Yifan. “What is it?”

“Yi-Yifan, he’s hurt and downstairs,” Yixing finally cracked, emotion breaking out from his body. “Help me.”

The fire handler needed no other encouragement, both of them were down the stairs in a moment and Chanyeol faltered when he saw his best friend. He felt a tornado of guilt rise from his stomach to his chest when he realised that he had contemplated killing him for his own selfish happiness. He watched as Yixing tore through the lower floors, collecting gauze, tape, bandages and whatever else was in the drawers. He couldn’t imagine what possessed him to want to break what they had.

It was more than he shared with Baekhyun, more than he’d ever seen anybody share. He’d never known Yixing to be without Yifan and vice versa, until the recent events.

“Hold these,” Yixing ordered as he bent down beside the man laid out, Chanyeol shuffled across to take the sealed packs from Yixing’s hands and the healer immediately moved his hands over Yifan.

Chanyeol gasped as he saw an azure blue fluid leave Yixing and flow into Yifan, the healer’s hands trembling and he felt Yixing’s body begin to weaken beside his. The smaller shoulders slumping forwards, legs quaking but Yixing didn’t seem fazed, his eyes concentrated on Yifan’s slightly open ones.

And then it struck Chanyeol, it must have been their bond. Yixing’s healing classifications were always a vibrant blue colour, apparently a sign of a high powered healer if his memory served him correctly. The fluid must have been symbolic to their pairing, the way it was moving as if Yixing was commanding its course through the flesh and into the body. Chanyeol had never seen anything quite like it.

It was as if everything between the the healer and the flier was different, a whole new level of magic that he couldn’t comprehend.

Chanyeol was snapped away from his thoughts when he saw Yixing collapse almost completely, palms still releasing the liquid and Yifan seemed to be animating. He was still lucid and ridiculously ill looking but it was a vast improvement from before.

The fire wielder tried to pry Yixing away forcefully but it was like trying to move heaven and earth, impossible. However, it took a tentative touch from another hand on Yixing’s now sunken face that made him pull away.

Hushed words were spoken in Chinese, leaving Chanyeol out but he didn’t mind, Yifan’s voice was a comfort to them both. Yixing curling into the body of his match and Yifan reciprocated, making the Korean a spectator to the kind of reunion he longed every moment for.

“Yeol?” He heard his best friend day after months of silence. “Are you okay?”

The Korean was stilted, another sense of betrayal overwhelming him as he watched the roles reverse in front of him. Yifan sitting up, it was slightly laboured, but he seemed focused on drawing Yixing closer. Both of them began to lift from the floor slightly and Chanyeol could see threads, like a what a puppeteer would use, coming from the elder’s fingers and entering Yixing where they caressed his face and waist. The strings a lava orange with what looked to be black crocodile scales flowing in them. It was extremely intimate but Yifan was looking at him, Yixing turning limp between them and pressing all of his weight onto Yifan.

“Yeah,” he cleared his throat awkwardly, taking his eyes from the healer and back to Yifan. “What are you doing? What is happening between the two of you?”

“I don’t know,” Yifan replied, honesty framing him completely. “I felt this urge as soon as I touched him, he’s so weak and small.”

The taller was frowning, a broken look on his face and Chanyeol felt fire, his hand burning up brightly. “Then why did you leave him like that? You left him in the lurch randomly with no goodbye or reason! You saw what it did to me and you did it to him. God, he was even thin–”

“Thinking of breaking the bond, I know,” Yifan whispered, gaze shifting to Yixing affectionately. “He told me when we connected, I know everything.”

Chanyeol knew what was implied, the kiss.

“Yifan, you have to understand,” Chanyeol began, nervously.

“And I do, it’s okay.” The taller mumbled as the two of them returned to the floor where the Korean was. “I don’t blame you, either of you. It was all my fault, I didn’t want to leave but I had to.”

“What was more important than Yixing to you?” Chanyeol pleaded, needing to know what the fuck was going on. “Because I know there is nothing that would keep you from him for so long.”

“I had to get something,” Yifan spoke simply and softly before cooing at Yixing in mandarin again as the healer came back around from his overworking, the younger Chinese male reacting like a snuggling kitten by nuzzling closer to Yifan. “Nothing is more important to me than Yixing but there is always something more important to you.”

Yifan looked past Chanyeol, over his shoulder. “What?”

“Hello Chanyeol,” a fourth voice called into the room and the fire manipulator twisted around, standing immediately.

“Baekhyun.”

 **Extra** :

The four of them sat in the living room, Baekhyun and Chanyeol sitting awkwardly, not because of the time they’d spent apart but because of the giggling pair across from them. Apparently, Yifan had flown thousands of miles just to find Baekhyun and make Chanyeol okay again. Another pang of regret licking at his mind when a tiny part of him had wanted Yixing to break his bond, to kill Yifan.

It was finding out why Baekhyun had left that made Chanyeol falter in his recovery; the older of the couple not thinking that he’d been right in choosing Chanyeol despite their compatibility. He chose to leave instead of confronting the relationship he’d made between them. While it wasn’t uncommon for mistakes to be made in the soul binding process; nobody would ever know if they chose the wrong person until it all went wrong.

Nevertheless, Baekhyun had recently taken to the saying; “absence makes the heart grow fonder.”

It was also the small male who had lightbeams from his fingers that knew what happened to Yifan and Yixing when they’d reconvened. The origins being in their first meeting.

Yixing was trapped in a school that he didn’t leave until he was eighteen and Yifan, the son of two strong fliers, was raised just down from the institution. The two had sparked a forbidden romance through the chain-link fence that divided the flier’s back garden and the edge of the healing school. It was rare that two people of powerful lineage that originated from their creators; the Dragon and the Unicorn, would ever be matched. The rarity of the situation creating a bond between them before they decided upon each other, their connection was to be one of the strongest and it was that primal drive that revealed itself on that night.

How Baekhyun knew that was beyond Yixing and Chanyeol but Yifan had a look of calm understanding scrawled in his eyes. Their journey home obviously holding more than either could understand.


	7. Fanxing: 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Original Prompt:
> 
> "A really sad/angsty domestic!au pls pls pls"
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Super sad (made my friend cry when she read it and she’s one tough cookie! But obviously, everybody is different) and mpreg/MISCARRIAGE
> 
> I’m so sorry for this being so depressing but I wrote this last night and was in a super sad mood, so yes...

Soft, baby-like music flowed from the room next door to Yifan’s bedroom and he knew it couldn’t be any later than three in the morning. The tall man was usually extremely jet-lagged, his travelling job meaning that two hundred and sixty days of the year were usually spent away from home. It had never been a problem before but for the first time in three years, he’d been home for more than three months in succession. He could deal with sleeping alone in hotels, taking a pillow from home wherever he went for that little bit of familiarity. However, said familiarity was absent from the bed in his home at that time and the twinkling lullaby next door told him that his husband was in the nursery.

He closed his eyes to collect his emotions before standing up from the bed, feet padding softly on the rug covered floor until he rounded a corner onto the full carpet. The light jade white carpet.

He saw Yixing’s sleepy frame in the heavily cushioned chair, one hand playing with the source of the soothing music and eyes fixed on the crib.

The empty crib that had tears falling into it, as Yixing’s small hand pressed to his slowly flattening stomach. The bump Yifan had adorned in kisses whenever he was there, and felt the first kicks, was disappearing with nothing to show for it; nothing but an empty nursery and the teeniest, tiniest coffin for their miscarried child.

Yixing had been thirty weeks along when Yifan got the call when he had just landed back in Changsha, the place where their home was. Where Yixing wanted to create a family. A call that had him almost crumble when Yixing started talking about there being so much blood and pain. He’d driven home so fast that he’d been given three different fines from different speed cameras but that didn’t matter. He managed to barge in through the front door half a minute before the paramedics, his hands finding Yixing’s distraught face and lips pressing to his forehead as he silently cried over Yixing’s pained cries. It didn’t take a genius or medical professional to guess what was going on.

It was when Yixing collapsed, the blood loss too much for his body, that Yifan had to make what should have been the toughest decision of his life. Save their daughter or save Yixing. And yet, with the calmest ease he said _Yixing_. While he loved their child, especially when he held her small, fragile and perfectly still body, as her heart slowed to a stop, there was nothing that could fill the void Yixing would leave. There was always the chance of more children but never one of another Yixing.

He could live without being a father but couldn’t live with being a widower.

It was the nights, like the one he was experiencing at that moment, that he really thought about how he’d reacted. How he was so certain that he had to have Yixing alive but the reality hit when the once pregnant male felt around his stomach for a their baby, only to be told by Yifan that he’d chosen Yixing over her.

He’d expected the hurt and the depression but it was the accusatory silence between them that made him feel like it was his fault they didn’t have their little girl, his fault that Yixing had to live through the pain and his fault that their minds were clouded with grief. Yixing always looked at him as if he’d betrayed the younger male, as if Yixing wanted to die in the place of their daughter and Yifan had no say in the matter - when in reality, he happened to be the only one with the decision.

He didn’t know how to comfort Yixing, his own grief chewed up his insides and made him a dulled husk. Lost and afraid without any sign of love from Yixing over the three months since they lost their child.

It didn’t matter how many blankets were placed over Yixing when he fell asleep on the sofa, how many times he was carried to bed when he was too exhausted to do it himself or how many times Yifan tried to hold him at night, only to be pushed away. He knew, with utter certainty, that the ordeal was hard on Yixing. There was no denying that. But, he had still lost a child too, and seemed to have lost his husband at the same time.

Yifan was given leave from work, an indefinite amount of time but with a full pay packet in their bank each month. He only left the house to visit the cemetery with one white tulip, one white rose and one white orchid bud in hand to lay where the little body was resting. He never got past the first character when reading her name, the engraved ‘吴’ piercing his heart with its sharp edges. He couldn’t even bear to look at what Yixing had chosen to name her on a night where they both laid in bed, Yifan with his ear to the protruding tummy as he heard soft thumps of limbs under the skin.

Yixing hadn’t been to the cemetery, not once. Not even for the funeral that Yifan attended alone in the congregation of one. The only person bidding his daughter goodbye, as her coffin was placed into the earth without a word. There was no wake, as there was no life to be celebrated, but Yifan did drink. He drank himself silly as he locked himself away in the bathroom, Yixing too depressed in the bed to even notice the breakdown happening a few feet away. They followed the traditional Chinese funeral rites of not bringing the body into the house because she was a child, they didn’t say prayers for her and no words were spoken at her funeral. None of this was done through tradition. It was pain that halted their lives and crippled them into a silence; even a scene of a child or pregnant person on the television made the person closest to the remote turn it off. Neither of them had ever mourned the death of somebody so close before and they didn’t know if they could even call it a death, the little girl had no life for them to speak of.

Yifan had considered divorce for a minute as he sat at his laptop one very early morning, even opening up the website of a well-known family law lawyer in the local area. The word _family_ striking him like lightening, that was his goal once he’d met Yixing and he was losing it all. He couldn’t lose the band that had been on his finger for so long that the skin was always paler beneath it than the rest of his hand. It would be a permanent reminder of the love he had and the love he felt he was losing.

He didn’t even recognise that he was crying whilst watching Yixing at the crib; envisioning the dimple he hadn’t seen since he last left Changsha, small hands being clutched by even smaller ones and Yifan himself watching the scene from the doorway with a light smile on his lips. He only realised the tears were there when a hesitant hand brushed them away, the calloused tips that he could recognise anywhere lingering on his skin before pulling back.

Yixing’s eyes were bagged, lifeless and glistening in the dark. The red that rimmed them framing the whole thing was a deep maroon and Yifan thought his husband was beautiful. In all the darkness and hurt, Yixing still had Yifan stunned.

“I love you so, so so much,“ the smaller male said and Yifan was falling, his knees buckling as he slumped to the floor. “What have you done to yourself?”

Yifan didn’t understand what Yixing was saying but he didn’t care, he just wanted that voice to continue until he died. He wanted to hear Yixing get so excited that his dialect would come out and confuse Yifan again, or when it would come out when he was talking to shop assistants. He wanted to hear the stories of Yixing’s grandparents. He wanted Yixing back.

"Look at me," Yixing ordered in the most caring tone and Yifan obeyed. The younger searched Yifan’s face for something hidden and looked broken when he found from where he was stood. “I love you.”

“I’m sorry," Yifan mumbled, his gaze unwavering on Yixing’s eyes as his hand crept onto the smaller male’s lower abdomen. Yixing flinched but didn’t move away, only watching Yifan’s movements.

Yixing wasn’t retaining eye contact with Yifan after the initial touch but his sights were firmly on his body at least. It was an improvement from being completely ignored.

The larger hands of the older man caressed under Yixing’s shirt, fingers gliding over the smooth skin that was only ever so bulbous under his touch. A contrast to the almost firm bump that had been there a few months before.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help you both,” he apologised again, hand lifting the shirt delicately and he pressed his lips to where the baby had once been.

He could feel Yixing’s small but strong hands thread through his hair, keeping his head in place. As if the contact was what Yixing needed.

They stayed in that position for a while, Yixing standing upright and Yifan kissing delicately over the small expanse of skin. In any other situation, the action would be intimate but at that very moment, it was something all the more profound. A silent declaration of protection for each other. A promise.

Neither expected the other to react how they did; Yixing’s usually expressive personality had recoiled into a shell they didn’t know he had. Yifan, however, seemed to have been eclipsed completely.

He wasn’t one for vulnerability, his thick skin usually acting as an armour of deflection but he’d suddenly developed a large chink in his maille. A sizeable gap where he was pierced and sliced directly onto his chest when he remembered the loss. The infinite loneliness edging its way in and pushing the good out.

“We can try again one day," Yixing tried to soothe out loud, Yifan expected the intention was for it to be for the both of them. “We can have our family.”

“One day," Yifan agreed, the fingers in his hair tightening for a moment before releasing.

Yixing could see the scar that ran through Yifan, a deep cavity of darkness that was expanding with each vibration of their world.

While he had thought he’d hated Yifan for choosing over their child, he believed that he’d lived enough to warrant the happiness of another life to come first. It was only when Yixing had followed Yifan out that he realised what really was going on. At first he believed his husband was having an affair after watching him disappear into a florist only to return with three of the most beautiful flowers. Though, his trailing led him through the city to a place he didn’t expect. The graves shocked Yixing to the core. He’d never seen their child’s place of burial before, nor had he held her as she died, like Yifan did.

It was Yifan who had faced her death head on, who was confronted with the reality of it all as he held her through her first and last moments. All while Yixing was left imagining and longing inside his own head. He did have some resentment towards Yifan too, at the start at least, as he wasn’t the one who kept her alive for thirty weeks but he was the one who got to hold her before they took her away. It had been the past couple of days that Yixing had found the ability to look at Yifan without seeing the flashes of frightened eyes moving frantically over his body as their baby died inside of him. That time was enough to see how Yifan’s skin was closer to a grey colour than the tinted tan he usually had, his hands becoming more bony each time he saw them and how his phone that was normally being tapped on constantly was in the second drawer down in the kitchen.

“Maybe we should put all this stuff into storage?” Yixing whispered after some time and he felt the brush of Yifan’s head on his stomach as he nodded. “Make this a spare room again, until we’re ready.”

And so, after a night of laying side by side in the bed, close enough that their noses brushed and eyes could only focus on the pupils in front of them, they dismantled the crib. All of the small baby-grows and outfits were vacuum packed into plastic cases, the toys they’d been gifted in a box with the label ‘baby things’ and the back wall that Yixing had drawn a cartoon dragon with familiar furrowed eyebrows on was repainted to match the rest of the room. The window was slung open, letting the cool breeze in, giving the feeling of things being fresher and brighter. It was a silent affair, the only noise coming from their movements and the radio playing a cassette they’d found in the bottom of one of the boxes they’d unpacked to put the new things in. They piled the stuff by the door, both agreeing that it would be best to store it the next day, rather than apply too much strain.

“It’s weird seeing it so empty,” Yixing murmured when he felt Yifan come up behind him, sensing the hesitance the taller had in touching him, so he pushed his shoulder blades to meet with the wide chest, arms coming around to catch him in warmth. “It’s nice though… To air the room out.”

“Mmm,” the taller man hummed, he still hadn’t spoken a word since his apology the night before or eaten anything.

“Hungry?” the younger tried to coax, bringing them out of the room and into the kitchen. “Just some rice noodles? Or that British breakfast thing you love so much?”

“You mean, Weetabix?” Yifan’s voice was scratchy, the sounds getting caught in his throat and he cleared it with a quick cough. It was enough for Yixing’s muscles to uncoil an inch or two.

“Yeah, I’ll warm the milk up too,” Yixing offered and he wondered for a moment if their daughter, or future children, would like the western foods his husband adored so much. “A teaspoon of sugar too?”

“Please,” Yifan gave a tight lipped smile and closed his eyes as he heard the programming beeps of the microwave then the thrumming whirr of it kicking into action.

He idly bumbled out of the kitchen and sat on the suede sofa that took up most of the room, his physical debilitation finally began to ache in his bones, his nerves frazzled and twisted up in a knot of sensitivity. Yixing’s light footedness meant that Yifan didn’t know he was there with the deep bowl in his hands and a worried expression bedecking his features. “Are you okay, Fan?”

They both knew it was a stupid question, neither would be okay for a while but he nodded anyway, his own palms coming up to hold the warm bowl. The milk and wheat biscuits smelt extremely appetising, the first thing other than the odd bits of fruit, store bought pre-cooked chicken and toast that he’d eaten in a few months. It was little surprise that his clothes were a couple of sizes too big and body completely drained. He used the spoon to mix everything up into the blandly coloured thick sludge - the taste always better than the look of it.

Before he took a spoonful, he placed it down on the floor and dragged Yixing towards his body, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He sagged like a deflating balloon on the smaller male, his fast reflexes meaning that he was holding him back in under a second.

“I should be looking after you,” Yifan mumbled, fingers clustering Yixing’s thin t-shirt into balls under his fists. “This isn’t how this goes. I’m the one that didn’t go through that experience physically, or have to panic on my own because my husband left me at thirty weeks pregnant to go to work across the country. I’m sorry I wasn’t here, I’m sorry I’m not always here and I’m sorry that I’ll leave again in the future.”

“Hey,” Yixing mollified as he knelt down to look Yifan in the eye. “We knew you wouldn’t get any real time off until the baby came and we’d talked about it, okay? Neither of us could have guessed that this would happen, especially when she was so healthy before. We did nothing wrong, it would have happened whether or not you were here.” He took a deep breath in and used his thumbs to stroke over the creased eyebrows and taught cheeks on Yifan’s face to lull it into relaxing. “And even if you weren’t there to start with, you came to me as quickly as you could and you stayed by my side until we came home. Not once did you let go of my hand when we were going to the hospital, even if I wasn’t holding it back. You were the one they gave her to when she came out, you had to actually see her with your eyes and have that memory imprinted in your mind. You took care of her and gave her the dad she would have wanted in that short time. She was your baby too, not just mine because I carried her but yours because you love her.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t stop this, maybe if I was here I could have driven you to the hospital and she wou--”

“ _Fan_ , there was nothing we could have done without losing one of us,” Yixing interrupted, making Yifan’s face fall a little under his intense gaze. “Don’t be sorry for not being in control all the time, you’re not a god. You don’t have divine rule over life. There are no restarts in this world, just the beginnings of new chapters to help in overcoming the bad to pave way for the good. You can only take what is given to you and do what you can with it; this is the hand we’ve been dealt and we have to play it. It isn’t our fault.”

Yixing moved closer and pressed his lips to Yifan’s, a soft and gentle brush. Their first kiss in months and it felt like what Yixing was saying; not a restart but a second chance.

“No more ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’s, self-blame or any other deprecating thoughts towards my big dragon, okay? You’ll get your little dragon one day and I’ll be the one to give it to you.”

Yifan found that he didn’t mind the Yixing sized gap in his armour, especially when his little husband was the blacksmith who fashioned it.


	8. Fanxing: 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of people were calling for a sequel to my last domestic!au, and so, without further adieu. Here is the second, and much happier, part to THIS. (The previous post.)
> 
> Warnings: Smut, mpreg and mentions of miscarriage.

The text from Yixing came when Yifan was in London, his work taking him further afield than ever before but the reality was, was that he didn’t want to leave Changsha. Losing their baby so late on in their first pregnancy was an earthquake to their world but they rebuilt from it, becoming closer and somehow even more loving. The marriage between them giving them a level of understanding for the other that few people had; they had seen the lightest moments - the day of their wedding, the day Yixing told Yifan that he was pregnant and then that trip they took to see friends in Korea a few months before - but they had also seen the deeper, darker ones - the kind that had Yifan gasping for breath in his sleep, Yixing attentiveness morphed to detachment and the moment their child was lost.

 ** _From_ Yixing** :

>   _I miss you, fanfan_

**_To_ Yixing** :

>  I miss you too, xingxing

**_From_ Yixing** :

>   _When are you home? i’m lonely_

**_To_ Yixing** :

>  Tomorrow and Yixing, it’s two in the morning in China, what are you still doing awake?

**_From_ Yixing** :

>   _I already told you, I miss you_

**_To_ Yixing** :

>  Want me to call you and keep you in my pocket until you sleep?

**_From_ Yixing** :

>   _Yes please baobei_
> 
>  

Yifan wasted no time in flicking the ‘ _Details_ ’ button at the top of the message thread with his thumb, fingers tapping the phone symbol and then selecting the ' _FaceTime Audio_ ’ option. The data charges for calling from the UK would have been ridiculous, not a figure they’d want to see on any bill of theirs.

The call was answered within a second.

“ _Hello_ ,” an exhausted Yixing mumbled and there was that ping inside of Yifan. “ _I hope I’m not interrupting anything_.”

“No, never, I’m just writing up some reports,” Yifan moved his laptop on his lap, the warmth coming through the duvet always made him think of when Yixing would fall asleep on his thighs at home. “The more I get done here, the more time I can spend with you when I’m back.”

It wasn’t necessary to be said, they both knew it but Yifan had found that Yixing sought out affirmation a lot more than before. He constantly needed Yifan to ease the tension in his chest; a more recent anxiety that Yixing was faulty because of the miscarriage but every doctor they had seen had said otherwise. Yixing was healthy, fertile and had the ability to carry to full term.

“ _Why do you say things like that when I can’t kiss you_?” Yixing whined, Yifan could have sworn he’d heard his eyes closing and throat purr with sleep. “ _Silly, Fanfan_.”

“I wouldn’t need to say stuff like that if I was there and you’d just kiss me anyway,” Yifan heard rustling and a the sound of deep inhalation.

“ _You’re right but I need you home soon_ ,” Yixing whined, more air creeping into his words as he slipped further towards sleep. “ _Your pillow smells like me now_.”

“And your pillow here with me smells like me too,” Yifan replied and it was the truth, it had been weeks since they’d last shared a bed. Since their last pillow exchange.

Yixing had a memory foam pillow, apparently it helped with his chronic waist injury and it made Yifan feel guilty whenever he had it with him in his hotel room.

“ _When is your flight_?”

Yifan looked over to his desk that had his passport and ticket poking out of it, the time stamp making him smile.

“In four hours,” he was happy that it was so close, the two hundred and forty minutes between him and the plane, over eleven hours between him and Guangzhou Baiyun International, two hours until his connecting flight then just seventy five minutes until Changsha. “I won’t be able to talk for almost thirteen hours though.”

“ _I’m sure I can sleep for most of that_ ,” Yixing’s melodic tone lulled. “ _God, I really miss you_.”

“I know,” Yifan tried it be as soothing as he could be as Yixing had a tendency to cry when they spoke on the phone while they were apart, “try sleeping now, Xing.”

There was no verbal reply, just a yawn followed by a cute sigh and he knew Yixing was following his suggestion.

 

~#~

 

Yifan landed with a serious case of jet-lag, his body clock was all over the place as he reached for his travel bag on the conveyor belt. He was just thankful that his flights weren’t delayed nor his luggage lost. It would have been too much for him and thrown him into an exhausted aggression. The early June heat wasn’t helping either, the humidity made his travel crumpled clothed cling.

His ray of light at the end of a thirteen hour long tunnel came in the form of a man, who had young girls giggling over how cutely handsome he was, once Yifan was heading to the exit. It was like a blur of colour and a full body slam that was Yixing hurtling across the flooring and to Yifan’s arms.

“I told you not to come pick me up,” he chastised, using one hand to keep his husband tight to his chest and the other to hold his bag. “You’ve got work in the morning and you didn’t sleep much last night.”

“I’ve been deprived of my husband for almost two months and you want me to wait another forty minutes at home for him?” He could hear the frown and it made him do the reverse, Yixing’s clingy attitude always made him happy. “You’re a mean man, Wu Yifan.”

“I’m sleepy, Xing,” Yifan whispered in his ear and the smaller male pulled away. “Did you bring the car?”

“Of course, you think I’d make you take a taxi or the train after being cramped in airplane seats for so long,” the calloused fingertips of the music teacher ran over the purplish skin under Yifan’s eyes, the swollen quality of it making him look drained. “Straight to bed with you.”

A noise stilted in Yifan’s throat that was more like a whine, “Only if you come too.”

“Is that a proposition, tall Wu?”

Yifan laughed and looked down at Yixing’s amused eyes.

“It most certainly is, little Wu.”

Yixing and Yifan didn’t have sex for the first six months after they lost their daughter; Yixing not feeling like his body would be able to withstand it and Yifan’s focus was on getting back on track. However, it changed when their mid-December wedding anniversary came around. Yixing seducing Yifan by taking him to a club, one they hadn’t been to together since their first year of dating, and dancing almost obscenely against his body. Yixing’s ass was in just the right place as they grinded and it meant for a quick dash to a bathroom stall. It wasn’t the best place to restart their physical intimacy but it broke the dam, suddenly it was impossible to stop having sex. All protected, safeguarding each other from the worry.

It was because of that, that Yifan choked in shock as he sucked Yixing off when the younger said he wanted Yifan to take him raw. No preparation, no condom and the least amount of lube possible.

“We used to do it all the time,” Yixing whined as Yifan said no, pulling away and he could feel the precum stringing from his bottom lip to the tip of Yixing’s cock.

“When we were eighteen and too impatient,” Yifan countered, still not swiping Yixing’s sheen from his lips. “Yixing, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Fine, you can use two fingers,” Yixing tried to bargain while he tried to push Yifan’s head back down, to make his throat his erection’s home again. “Please, this is what I want.”

“Three fingers and a condom, Yixing.”

“No condom, please,” the younger whined, releasing Yifan’s head just enough for them to make eye contact. “I miss being able to feel all of you and how your cum would dribble out when we–”

“Okay, okay,” Yifan waved his hand to make Yixing’s obscene chatter end. “No protection but three full fingers.”

“Deal,” Yixing nodded and the bottle of lubricant that was three quarters full was placed beside Yifan.

Yixing only had to wait a few ticks of a clock before the first appendage was probing around his hole, not breaching but teasing in its circular motions. It had the younger man laying down and lifting his hips, knocking the back of Yifan’s throat while allowing for more access for the finger. The gentle push-in wasn’t as painful as it normally would have been but it was two months without his husband and Yixing had grown desperate. Phone and Skype sex wasn’t enough to sate his needs.

Adjusting to the first finger was simple; relax and let the finger rediscover where his prostate was. The second was more about the stretch, the widening of the passage to accommodate Yifan as best they could but it was the third that had Yixing cringing and writhing. The taller male’s fingers were like heaven on earth, each prying away at Yixing’s sanity as they caressed in circular motions over his sensitive bundle of nerves. Yixing’s hips’ half rotations meaning that there was more pressure on the spot that took him half an hour to find when he was on his own. Yifan always found it in under five minutes.

Sweat was gathering on Yifan’s brow as he watched his husband lose himself in the pleasure he was giving him. Yifan would be lying if he said that Yixing’s ecstasy didn’t turn him on more than anything he or Yixing could do to his body. There was something about making the person he loved fall apart in the most enticing of ways that sometimes had Yifan cumming untouched as he fingered Yixing open. The music teacher who loved to dance knew he had a great body and often showed it off during sex; Yifan knew this because Yixing would stare at his expression as the muscles flexed and stretched out beneath him.

“I’m gonna cum, Fan,” Yixing was hitting the top of Yifan’s head with a flat palm.

Yifan pulled his mouth away and his fingers followed suit, the younger growling at the loss but then sparking up at the sight of Yifan squeezing lubricant into his hand. The elder froze before he rubbed it in his hand, his gaze catching Yixing’s in a silent question of consent. Yixing didn’t respond with a nod or shake of the head, as Yifan anticipated. But, he wrapped his hand around Yifan’s and guided it to the achingly hard member, his smaller hand controlling the grip and pace he had as he pumped the slimy liquid over himself. Yixing then used that hand to draw Yifan closer, to bring their bodies to press skin to skin.

Yifan’s slide in was the best he’d had in a year, there was no barrier between Yixing’s heated, velvety inside and nothing stopping his pre-ejaculate from adding to the mix of lube.

“Why did we stop doing it like this?” Yixing moaned unwittingly and they both faltered, the first pull out halted as they caught eyes with each other.

It was not a time to bring the topic up.

A quick kiss was placed on the right edge of Yifan’s mouth, a soft apology merging with permission to continue.

It was all that was needed to have Yifan draw back almost completely before expertly moving back in. The ripples of pleasure it sent through them both was difficult to describe. While their protected sex had been incredible, they knew nothing could compare flesh to flesh contact. Especially when it was with the person you vowed forever to.

Yifan wasn’t urgent with his thrusts, allowing a fluid roll to meet Yixing’s rising hips and his nose was running up his husband’s forehead. They were so close that Yixing’s pinked and perked nipples brushing on his chest, giving small shocks of pleasure to the younger man. Yixing usually liked sex to be hard and fast but Yifan could see that he was relishing in the slow but thorough pace. Yifan was driving up into Yixing’s prostate and staying there for two counts then slipping away almost completely, only to repeat it over and over.

A small hand gripped and pulled at Yifan’s wrist until it came to Yixing’s lips, making their heads separate. It was a strange feeling, Yixing’s lips were trembling as he kissed the paler part of the underside of Yifan’s arm and it was something that he’d never done before. The large hand of Yifan’s could wrap almost halfway around Yixing’s thigh, pushing it upwards to allow for deeper penetration.

Love bloomed and blossomed in Yifan as he watched Yixing; his eyes closed, breathing stuttered by moans and body glistering with perspiration. Yifan himself was groaning lowly as his husband contracted and released him with each turn of their hips, his own lips still slicked with what was left of Yixing’s pre-cum and concentration etched through his brows.

“Fan,” Yixing mumbled against his wrist, his eyes flickering to meet and there was a momentary pause. “Closer.”

The younger moved one leg to shift around, opening his body to allow Yifan to settle like a clicked puzzle piece. They had never shared something so indwelling.

Not on their first night together, not the first time they confessed their love, not even on their wedding night.

“You’re so beautiful,” Yifan mumbled, his words muffled by Yixing’s cheek but they both heard it loud and clear.

There was no skin slapping skin, fingers gripping or lip biting. It was gliding, tender touches and coiling pleasure; Yixing’s eyes began to wet when Yifan’s fingers massage his leaking member. There was an enchanting innocence to what they were doing, something only to be done by those who really understood their feelings and they both knew what this was.

They were trying again.

Yixing came with a dulled by breath but filled by affection cry of Yifan’s name; the elder tensing painfully as he came into Yixing. Residue of guilt tainting the back of his throat. Things couldn’t go wrong, there was no way Yifan could live with it and he didn’t think Yixing could either.

 

~#~

 

“Yixing-ah?” Yifan knocked on the office door and said male appeared on the other side with a wide smile.

“Yifan,” he squealed, arms moving to clutch around the taller man’s waist and lips travelling upwards to place a welcoming kiss.

That was until a wolf whistle from the end of the corridor and they realised they were in the high school, where PDA should be kept to a minimum.

“Come in,” Yixing tugged and Yifan followed him obediently. “What are you doing here? I thought you still had a few more days in Beijing.”

“Things cleared up faster than expected,” Yifan explained, holding Yixing closer to his chest and inhaling the chamomile scent from his hair. “I landed an hour ago and I knew your lunch break was at sometime about now.”

“Isn’t this a great day,” Yixing sighed into the buttoned down shirt on Yifan’s upper body.

“Indeed,” Yifan hummed and the younger pulled away to look up at him.

“I have a surprise at home for you,” Yixing whispered into his ear and Yifan shivered at the closeness of it. “I would give it to you here but I don’t think it would be appropriate.”

“Zhang Yixing, are you trying to lure me into our bed?”

“It’s _Wu_ Yixing,” Yixing’s hand toyed with the top button if Yifan’s shirt, teasing it open with a pop. “And, I think I am.”

“Yixing, stop playing or you’ll drive me to do something we’ll both regret,” Yifan’s voice was a pitch lower than normal, making Yixing hear the arousal surge in his body.

“But _baobei_ , I’ve been wanting you to do something ' _regretful_ ’ to me all week,” the younger whined quietly, knowing the effect the endearment had on Yifan. “I waited patiently for you and I think I deserve a reward.”

“You said at home, not here,” Yifan tried to pull away but nimble fingers kept prying at his buttons, half the shirt coming undone. “You’re at work, Yixing.”

“We fuck in your work,” the teacher pouted, lips moving to Yifan’s chest. “ _All the time_.”

“That’s different, I work from hotel rooms and not in schools,” It took a moment but the taller managed to take a step back and right his clothes.

“But now I’m hard and I can’t teach like this!”

Yixing was gesturing to the noticeable bulge that stood proudly under the slacks, making Yifan smirk but then it fell right from his face. He advanced towards his husband, who lit up in glee because he thought his wishes were being granted but he frowned when he saw Yifan’s serious expression. No lust. No want. No seduction.

“What’s wrong?”

“Xing, do you remember the last time you were this sensitive? You know when you’d get hard if you brushed against a towel in the right way?” Yifan could see Yixing was confused and a little offended.

“Hey, that was one time and I was preg--” Yixing’s sentence stopped and his face paled. “ _Oh_.”

“I mean we didn’t use anything any of the times before I went to work again and it’s not like we weren’t doing it a lot…” Yifan’s forehead broke out in a nervous sweat, his hand finding Yixing’s one that was already reaching out for him. “I can run and get some tests for when you get home, if you’d like?”

“I think I’ll just go home with you, I’ll find somebody to cover my classes,” Yixing mumbled, his hands trembling as his high from seeing Yifan crashed, worry coating his frame. “This is more important to you, _to us_ , than two hours of music theory.”

“You head straight home and I’ll take my car to the store,” Yifan kissed Yixing’s head softly, both of them torn between happiness and a sense of _what if_.

Yifan’s run to the store was quick, the arrangement hadn’t changed since the couple last bought one of the white sticks. Yifan panicked and bought eight by different brands.

The wait after Yixing took the test had the younger chewing on a patch of skin on the tip of his thumb while Yifan watched the timer on his phone decrease. When the alarm tone resounded, it took Yixing a few more moments to break from his thoughts and look at them. He did a weird half smile, half frown.

“It’s positive.”

 

~#~

 

Yifan’s next trip away was dreaded, even though it was only an hour flight to the city he was born in, he didn’t want to leave Yixing behind. They known about the pregnancy for almost a month but hadn’t said anything about it, other than that they were going to keep it. They’d not planned on telling anybody, after having to constantly inform people of their loss the year before. It prolonged the healing process and made it difficult for them to move forward.

H was quietly excited, in spite of all that, he had a good feeling about this pregnancy. The signs that almost as soon as they found themselves ready, they had succeeded already. He couldn’t help but think it to be a good omen.

That idealistic view was shattered when he was settled on his bed, Yixing’s name flashing up on the screen of his phone and he answered it as soon as he noticed.

“ _Baobei, I can’t do this_ ,” Yixing cried as soon as the connection was made, his voice trembling. “ _I’m not made to carry children, it’s clear_.”

“Woah, Xing, start again,” Yifan sat up, legs hanging over the bed, just in case he needed to get to the airport as soon as he could. “From the beginning.”

“ _I don’t know, It’s just, I failed before in keeping our child alive_ ,” he whimpered, “ _What if I don’t do it this time? Will you leave me? I know you want a child, so badly, what if I can’t give them to you_?”

“Yixing, we’re married for a reason. That being that I’ll never love anybody more than you, children or no children.” Yifan assured, his back releasing tension when he realised that this was an anxiety he could try to soothe miles away. “I only want children because I have you, the person I want to construct a life around. And, there are other ways of having children, not one set way.”

“ _I don’t want to lose it, I don’t think I could live through that. Not again. You were so..._ ,” Yixing paused for a breath. “ _You were so broken and seeing that again would end me_.”

“Yixing, I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure we do nothing to lose this child,” Yifan assured, his ability to get through to his hysterical husband was one he was thankful for. “So much has been taken from us and we will get something great in return.”

“ _I need this to work out, Yifan_.”

“I know and I do too,” the elder soothed, his tone giving Yixing enough respite for his breathing to calm. “We got through what we did before and you said it yourself, it wasn’t our fault.” He sucked in a a lot of air, so much that it filled him uncomfortably, “If we can’t have our own, we will find another way. If there is anybody who understands what you’re going through, it is me.”

  
“ _I love you so much, please come home soon_ ,” the last part was a delicate whisper but Yifan heard it. “ _I already miss you, baobei_.”

“I love and miss you too, Xing,” Yifan replied, a hush in his voice that he knew his husband loved. “I’ll be back in two days, I promise.”

 

~#~

 

Yifan watched as his husband lifted his shirt to show the stomach they’d both been overprotective of, not letting anybody other than themselves touch it or even come near to it. Everybody who knew them well enough understood why but it was those that they were less acquainted with that were the issue. They’d press a little too hard or not realise that they knocked the tummy, which made Yifan’s eyes flash and Yixing had to draw his husband away before a scene was created. They both knew it was irrational and a little ridiculous as it wasn’t blunt force that had caused their previous loss but they weren’t taking any risks.

However, he was comfortable with what Yixing was doing on the hospital bed. It was their twenty week scan and Yifan had a couple of apprehensions. He was nervous for this appointment, much more so than the first time they’d been through the process.

“Okay, Mr Wu,” the midwife smiled at Yixing as she picked up the tube of gel, “this is going to be a little cold at first but it will warm pretty quickly. I’m going to check on the growth and development of this little one. Are you wanting to see if we can find out the sex today?”

“Uh, yes please,” Yixing nodded with a little wince as the clear congealed liquid was squirted onto his bare skin, just enough for Yifan to see goosebumps prickle up. “Got to plan ahead.”

“Smart decision,” the woman smiled and she turned on the screen. “Okay, so I’m going to note down these measurements and then we can see if the angle is good enough to see the sex of the baby.”

“Sounds good, right Fan?”

Yifan looked up at Yixing’s nervous face and he forced himself to smile, nodding as the woman pressed the sonogram probe to spread out the gel. “Perfect.”

“I think this appointment will really soothe some of your anxieties too,” the midwife’s tone was serious and they both nodded. She was clicking around on the pad, marking out with a digital ruler before noting down things like skull width, leg and arm length then the general sizing of the baby. “Everything looks good from here and from what I can see here, you’re having a boy.”

“A boy?” Yifan asked and the woman used her finger to point something out.

“I can’t say that it’ll 100% be a boy but from this angle, I can see clearly that it’s going to be a little boy.”

“Oh my god,” Yixing gushed, his eyes watering and he reached out for Yifan immediately, his hands clutching to the older man’s arm. “It’s a _boy_.”

There was a repetitive whooshing sound and Yixing broke down even further at the sound of the heartbeat.

“Yes, he’s longer than average but I’m sure that has something to do with the fact that one of you is tall,” she was smiling and then turned away to take some shots of the scan, leaving the couple to whisper how happy they are to each other. The buzz of having a boy radiating from them all day.

 

~#~

 

“Yixing, lay down,” Yifan tried to gently pull his shirtless husband to the bed, he was thirty-three weeks along and his stomach was bigger than it had been in the previous pregnancy - lending to the fact that the midwife said the child was likely to be long. “You’ll wear yourself out.”

“I’ll be really quick, I promise,” Yixing was sat at the makeshift desk they’d put in their bedroom; the coffee table covered with papers and a laptop, surrounded by a sea of cushions and tea dotted around in different places ranging from cold to steaming hot. “There’s only one more paper to mark.”

Yifan was concerned, he knew that Yixing should have been slowing down with only just under two months until their baby would come, yet, he was still working like he wasn’t pregnant at all. He didn’t know how much Yixing had been working during his five day trip to Kyoto.

“Xing, listen to me,” Yifan tapped his shoulder with one hand as the other moved around to rest on his bump, his upper body he hanging off the edge of the mattress to draw the younger closer. “Baby needs to sleep and so do you.”

“You just woke him up,” Yixing complained as they both felt a thump under Yifan’s hand. “He always responds to you whenever you’re close.”

“I think that’s just coincidental,” Yifan laughed and he rubbed over the tight skin, right over where there was a pinked stretchmark and Yixing huffed out. He hated how Yifan would draw attention to the blemishes but the older male didn’t really care. “I can’t wait to see him though.”

“You and me both,” Yixing beamed, finally resting back against Yifan with closed eyes.

“I bet he’ll be taller than you by the time he’s fourteen,” Yifan joked and Yixing scowled, puffing his breath out again.

“You’re so mean to me,” he whined, turning to look at the smug face resting on his shoulder. “I’m not _that_ short, you just have mutant genes.”

“Mutant genes, huh?”

“Yes, you and all that height,” he teased. “ _Mutant_.”

“And yet, you still decided to procreate with me…?” Yifan laughed, moving his arms to hook under Yixing’s bum and pull him up to bed. It made the younger male squeak out in surprise, it was an action Yifan had never done before but he knew his older husband would never drop.

“Well, you’re big,” Yixing whispered in his ear, “In every sense of the word. How could I not resist that?”

“Are you saying that you’re only with me because my dick is bigger than yours?” Yifan laughed and Yixing began to giggle over him.

“ _Maybe_ …” Yixing pushed Yifan back onto the mattress, climbing over to straddle his hips and the elder’s hands immediately went to his hips to make sure he didn’t fall off.

They had been careful with how they acted around each other but whenever Yixing hadn’t been working, he was all over Yifan. It was hard for him to resist Yixing when he looked so ethereal, his skin glowing and stomach swollen with their child. He knew that his husband must have been feeling frustrated, they’d not slept together since they found out Yixing was having a baby. They agreed that even though it wouldn’t impacted the development of the baby, it would be best to take no risks. Yifan was sure that his throat hadn’t been so abused before but Yixing was always whining about how he wanted to be filled, it was obscene and clear that his mind was hazed with pregnancy hormones.

“Yixing--” Yifan began in a rejecting tone.

The younger man sighed and moved away to the other side of the bed, turning away from Yifan and the taller male could almost recite the argument that was going to happen.

“Do you not love me anymore now I’m fat?”

“Of course I do. I love your big tummy that’s keeping our son safe, I love your swollen ankles that you make me rub as soon as we’re together and I love that you’re the one I’m doing this with,” Yifan was trying mitigate the situation without any of the emotional fallout but there was something about how exhausted Yixing seemed with everything. “I don’t want to make you stressed, it’s not good for the little one.”

“You’re the one that’s making me stressed, Yifan.” _That was new_. “I can’t do anything right by you or our baby in your eyes.”

“Xing--”

“Do not _Xing_ me!” He snapped, sitting up which made Yifan recoil from where he was reaching out to him. “I am tired of this. I’m scared out of my mind and I want to relax with the man I love but you’re making me so irate with your criticisms. I can’t do anything right. I killed our last baby and where were you while I was crying out for you? _On a plane, because you’re_ always _working_. Maybe our daughter was lucky in getting out of this, so she wouldn’t have to deal with you leaving all the time.”

Yifan sat there, completely still as Yixing seethed in front of him. The pregnant man was now stood with his back facing the taller male, shoulders heaving up and down as he breathed and he watched as he relaxed.

Yixing turned with a heartbroken look on his face but the damage had already been done.

“I’m so sorry,” he began to apologise, taking time to crawl across their bed to Yifan. “I didn’t mean it.”

“I think I’ll sleep on the sofa,” Yifan mumbled, pressing a soft kiss on Yixing’s head. “Give you a little space to relax.”

“You don’t need to, I’m not mad anymore.”

“It’s best if I sleep there anyway.”

That night, Yifan woke up at five in the morning with Yixing laying soundly asleep on his body, the younger also clinging to him tightly. Yifan didn’t let go.

  
~#~

 

Yixing going into labour was a chaotic affair, it was the only part of the pregnancy that they hadn’t been through before and they didn’t know what to expect from it. Yixing’s determination in not panicking made Yifan feel proud, even though he knew his husband was losing it in his mind. His fingers were turning blue under the pressure Yixing applied but Yifan didn’t care, he was too excited to be a father.

The wrenching cries from Yixing’s throat as they made their way to the hospital, Yifan’s one handed driving abilities were pressed to the limit and his only goal was to make sure their son wasn’t born in the car.

Luck was on their side and the midwives at the entrance were waiting for them, it soothed Yifan knowing that his husband was a high alert case - given their previous miscarriage - and was taken for a C-section almost immediately. Yifan was offered scrubs and other surgical wear, so he could go into the operation room to be the first to hold their child and he looked over at his husband who was being prepped to have the baby removed. He knew Yixing wanted to be first, as Yifan had that imprinting moment with their daughter, but there was something in the eye contact they held. Yixing nodded and Yifan turned back to the doctor, accepting the disposable clothing with a smile.

He was instructed on how to wash his hands; getting beneath the nails, going between the fingers and covering the wrists. Yifan was so nervous that he’d begun to shake and he could only watch as Yixing was cut open, still awake and talking to Yifan about the name he had in mind. Yifan felt like Yixing would be better in choosing, his mind just worked differently.

“I was thinking about Shixun,” he said randomly, “For a name.”

Yifan smiled, “Wu Shixun, Wu Shixun, Wu Shixun.”

“I take it that you like it then?” Yixing mumbled nervously.

“Of course I do,” Yifan smiled at him as the doctor spoke to the nurses. “I’d be happy to call our child that.

When Shixun was placed in Yifan’s arms, he didn’t get a sense of deja vu like the couple expected but instead he found a strange level of clarity. As if all the things in his life had led up to the moment he was given his son. He could see visual reflections of himself on Shixun, his long legs and drawn-in browline, he felt an impulse to protect and love. It wasn’t that he hadn’t felt that with their daughter but he was ready to let at that time. This time, he wanted to hold tightly until he, himself, died.

“I love you, _little dragon_.”

 

**EXTRA:**

Yixing came in from work, his parent/teacher meetings running late into the evenings, which only felt longer as he had reasons to get home. Yifan’s flight had come in late the night before and they’d not had time to greet each other properly. Yixing was tired, he always had been since having Shixun but he didn’t mind, he knew he had Yifan’s support from wherever in the world he was. Things were best when the eldest member of the family was around, Yifan took his role as a father in his stride and Yixing couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of the bond the two of them shared. It was, in some ways, inevitable. Yifan was the one that gave into their son’s whims and treated him like a little prince. It wasn’t that Yixing was harsh but he was the one that reprimanded the three year old on the small day-to-day things. Yifan was only brought in the equation when things got bad, like when Shixun bit a boy called Zitao hard enough that he drew blood.

The parents were protective, possibly suffocatingly so, but their son was everything to them. A vessel where they could put the love they would have given their daughter into while giving the boy what he deserved as an individual.

Yixing was tired as he dragged his feet on the floor, the lights were on and the apartment was clean. For the first time in months, there weren’t toys on the floor, drawings on the walls or loud infant cries. He walked in through to the kitchen, in hopes of drinking some tea and then slip into bed with his husband. It was the thing he looked forward to most.

He stopped when he saw the plate that was covered with another plate, a short note with ‘ _Mircowave, 6 Mins_ ’ scrawled on it. He didn’t bother looking at it; Yifan only had five dishes to his name and almost all were western but Yixing liked them all anyway. He did as instructed and picked up a fork, knowing Yifan then he wouldn’t be able to use chopsticks with his dinner. After extracting the plate, one second before the buzzer was going sound, he walked to the bedroom, expecting to see Yifan reading a book - his bodyclock skewed by a trip to Cyprus - on the bed but he wasn’t there.

The next port of call was Shixun’s bedroom, the spare room turned nursery turned child’s bedroom. The young boy’s bed was pushed beneath the window and there was a body that was far too large for it draped awkwardly. A protruding, wriggling bump layered over the top. The scene was endearing, much like when Yixing first saw his two boys together in hospital.

“Hey, Xing,” Yifan’s voice whispered and Shixun squirmed, a small whine leaving his mouth.

“You know, it’s difficult to get him down when you leave,” Yixing commented, moving to sit on the floor, so he could see both of the naturally grumpy faces he loved. “He gets so used to you being in bed with him.”

“I’m sorry, Xing,” Yifan didn’t sound sorry. “But he did that thing where he frowns and looks like a turtle when I said no, I couldn’t resist him.”

“Jesus, thank god he’s your son with that ability to lure you into his bed,” Yixing joked and Yifan only smiled, a loving look on his face. “What?”

“I don’t know, I’m just in love with you.”

“So much cheese,” Yixing whined, almost similarly to how Shixun did a little before.

“You know, you are eating Mac’n’Cheese, so…”

“Why did I marry you again?” Yixing laughed, enough to rouse Shixun slightly but Yifan soothed him back to sleep again.

“Because I can give you really beautiful _children_ ,” Yifan responded seriously, all emphasis on the word ‘ _children_ ’ and Yixing was beaming.

“You’re a wonderful father, the only one that _both_ of our children will ever know and I would never change that for the world.”

“I took him to see her today,” Yifan divulged and Yixing’s eyes widened to a ridiculous size.

“How was it? Did he understand?”

“Yeah, he called her _Jiejie_ too,” Yifan stroked their son’s hair and Yixing felt his eyes water, he couldn’t imagine having a better child. “He’s so like you, Xing. He might look more like me but I can’t even tell you how much of you I see in him. I didn’t think I’d ever be happy again when you called me that night but right now, I can’t imagine my life being any different.

“You see, just like I said, we played the hand we were given.”

Yifan shifted to lean off the bed and kiss Yixing softly. “And we won the gamble.”


	9. Fanxing: 07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt:
> 
> "Hey there! Can i request a wolf au with an extra cuddly yixing omega who just wants affection but is a little bit too shy to ask for it? Thank you c:"
> 
> THIS IS MORE LIKE ABO THAN WOLF, I AM SO SORRY BUT THIS IS THE PLOT I HAD AND I RAN WITH IT!
> 
> A/N: The mating/heat process for this AU follows these lines:
> 
> Dating (usually for six months to a year) and then moving in together, then mating. (As you choose your mate and can only mate once in your life. So mating is kind of like marriage outside of law)
> 
>  
> 
> Omega heats outside of mating are three days long and a nominated person can aid somebody through their heat without mating (they can also be suppressed). Knotting and claiming are what separates normal sex and mating. An omega (or beta) cannot become pregnant without a claim or knot, thus meaning that no un-mated omega can get pregnant during their pre-mated heats.
> 
>  
> 
> Heats once the omega is mated lasts seven days and is far more intense - usually leaving the omega completely bedbound and fixated on their mate. (These heats cannot be suppressed)

Yixing was stretching the freshly bought bedsheets over the mattress, having deemed the previous ones unusable with the sheer amount of Yixing's self-lubricant and ejaculate stains left by both he and his mate, when the feeling hit. While it had been his first mated heat, he had known to anticipate the clinginess he would feel. The need to reaffirm the emotional side of the bond with his mate, the security that if pregnancy were to ensue that his mate would stick by his side and the fatigue of being well fucked setting into his mind, not just his muscles. He had the next few days off work to recover from his heat, the government's mandatory week and a half having to be filled and enforced for each omega of the workforce. It was to ensure that there were no omegas around unmated alphas during such a sensitive time. With emotions raw and frayed, it was ridiculous to allow a fresh out of heat omega loose on the world.  
  
Alphas, much like Yixing's own mate, did not have paid leave to be with their mates. An omega could be left on its own during work hours and mated once the day had come to a close. Yifan, Yixing's alpha, hated the idea of leaving Yixing in near pain while he went through with his job as an assistant creative director of a fashion house. Yifan's hard working nature had accrued him a week's worth of holiday earned by the hours of overtime he did, however, it only spanned the main week of a heat cycle. Not the subsequent days Yixing needed to recover.   
  
It wasn't as if Yifan knew that Yixing would be needy and clingy for days afterwards, seeing as alphas were only ever taught about the claiming, knotting and mating processes during school lessons. There was nothing on aftercare or the emotional fracturing of an omega. Alphas were only taught control, not fondness in their lessons.   
  
It meant that Yifan wasn't there as Yixing's skin prickled ice cold, the polar opposite to the Saharan heat that had come from Yixing's body's core the days before. The coolness came from his top layer of skin and was radiating further into his body, the longing for Yifan's warm body to snuggle into overwhelming him. The omega quickly closed all the windows that had been opened to dispel the smells of sex, pheromones and wanton neediness from the room. He glanced over at the clock on the side of the bed, the time reading just gone midday and he closed his eyes in irritation. There were hours before Yifan could get back and the want for comfort wasn't enough of an emergency to call the alpha home. His last resort was to layer himself in Yifan's clothes and hug a couple of hot water bottles into his body, hopefully tricking himself into thinking it was actually Yifan. He picked his phone up from the cable it was connected to, his fingers flying over the screen to compose his message to his mate.

 

To, _Yifan ʕっ•ᴥ•ʔっ ♡_ :

>  What time are you home today?

 

He waited for a response, hoping it would come in minutes, maybe even seconds, but it was futile. The read receipt not indicating that Yifan had even seen the message, the grey bubbles appearing to show that his mate was formulating a response.

It wasn't long until the superficial coldness ebbed away, his gooseflesh smoothing over and his shivers stilling in his muscles. The chill of loneliness, desertion and isolation froze deeper into his chest. He felt abandoned, as though Yifan hadn't even considered him important enough to hold or stick around.

Yixing climbed straight into bed once the winter sun had set, his body settling on Yifan's side but the new linens had meant that the alpha's scent wasn't seated into it, only the faint wafts coming from the mattress and pillows themselves were there. And even then, they weren't comforting. It made him think of how much he missed his mate, how far away they were and that Yifan should be the good mate he claimed to be by being there. He wished Yifan was home to watch him cooking dinner for the first time in a week, the alpha accepting the foods offered for him to try and nod appreciatively as though Yixing had just given him the elixir for endless youth. He wanted Yifan to care for him as he’d done in the days before too, his large hands feeding Yixing between bouts of breathlessness and his awareness over how much water Yixing needed to replace all the fluids he’d been losing. Beneath the urge to have Yifan knot him and claim him once again, Yixing had felt adored.

His phone vibrated and he was filled with hope that Yifan was done with his day, saying he would be another half an hour until he was through the front door and into Yixing’s aching arms. All hopes of that were dashed as he read the message through the message.

 

From, _Yifan ʕっ•ᴥ•ʔっ ♡_ :

> There’s more than I originally expected. I won’t be home for dinner, I’m sorry if you were waiting to eat with me but I’ll probably get back when you’re sleeping. :( I hope you’ve drunk lots of water and eaten lots, as well as resting. I love you, mon lapin*, don’t wait up for me.

 

Yixing pretended that the soft rejection didn’t hurt and he found himself with watery eyes sat on the mattress alone. He wanted to plead for Yifan to drop work and come to him, that he should be the alpha’s main priority and that Yifan was giving up their time together to pick out leathers for a new range of jackets. Surely Yixing meant more than leather? Evidently not.

It was with that sad notion that he found himself caving in to sleep, his stomach rumbling quietly for food and his throat catching with thirst with each sleepy breath.

The next day flowed with the same chorus of Yixing pining and Yifan not being there. The omega had woken to find that Yifan had slept on the sofa. (Yifan had come in and seen that Yixing was completely knocked out with sleep. Not wanting to disturb him, he had given him a soft kiss before he retired to the living room.) Not even while they were in the same apartment did he get the attention he wanted. It made him wonder why Yifan was being so blasé about their relationship after such a key event. They had dated for almost two years, Yifan having been there for Yixing in the smaller heats he’d been through but it was different that time around. They were mated, their bodies married together while they were legally engaged. It grated the omega that Yifan was so jaded because Yixing could have been pregnant.

The odds were slim, as Yixing was on birth control, but there was always that two percent chance that his daily tablets had missed something in his physiology. And Yifan was just going about life as normal.

In some ways, that was a great thing. Yixing hadn’t wanted to be reminded of how often he’d begged to be knotted, how he’d cum three times in a row purely from Yifan’s tongue teasing each of his most erogenous zones and how he had yelled at Yifan because not every drop of the alpha’s cum had stayed within the omega. Most ashamedly, how Yixing had reached his first climax from his heat by just listening to how deep Yifan’s voice was. But in almost every other facet of their life, it was awful. It was as though their first time going through a mated heat together wasn’t as big of a deal to Yifan.

It left Yixing staring redundantly at the front door Yifan had left out of moments before. His normal long winded goodbye of kisses, short whispers and light touches to Yixing’s face, had been traded-in for a quick peck on the lips and his hand squeezed Yixing’s fingers. The alpha had even bypassed the breakfast Yixing had woken up early to make them both. However, it was the omega who missed that the clock had gone past nine, meaning Yifan was horrendously late for work.

Yixing had crumpled into tears as the warmth Yifan’s mere presence brang waned with the increasing distance. He could feel the hairs on his arms raise as his inner temperature dropped, he’d managed to build up the feeble courage to ask if he could accompany Yifan to work that day. But with his mate brushing past him in an unusually cold manner, he felt his confidence dip. He could normally prattle on to Yifan about anything and anything that come to his mind, the elder never minding how a conversation could end halfway because Yixing remembered that Box Jellyfish could move through water and not just float. It seemed that he’d begun to doubt his meaning to his mate more than ever, his ability to speak freely slipping away and making him panic because they’d not had a real conversation for days.

In fact, the only time they’d spoken for longer than thirty seconds was when Yixing had gone out to buy new bedding and called Yifan to get him to choose between the pale cream and pastel green sheets or the silky black ones. That had been before everything grew colder.

His day passed in a blur, each hour slipping from one to the next and making him feel far worse than he had done through his whole heat. Yifan had been there to ease him, talk him through it, give him what he needed and be the one that made the longer knotting periods so much less awkward than their first. His phone vibrated but he didn’t have the heart to get excited when he saw Yifan’s name pop-up.

 

From, _Yifan ʕっ•ᴥ•ʔっ ♡_ :

> I’ll be home for dinner, I’m working close by and will be forty minutes, mon lapin

 

Yixing was in the kitchen in moments, his eyes scanning the refrigerator that Yifan had filled nearer the end of Yixing’s heat, the vegetables and meats all being the younger male’s favourite. However, it was the cool hotpot that his eyes fell upon first and he knew he had the time to let it simmer before Yifan got back. The omega was serving the food into dishes when Yifan walked through the door, his scent flooding into the kitchen long before he physically did. A quick kiss was placed on Yixing’s cheek as the alpha set the table, their semi-normal routine falling into place and Yixing felt relief.

They sat across from each other, Yixing’s bluing feet curled beneath his body and he wished for their bond’s warmth to kick in soon because his socks weren’t doing anything for him. “How was work?”

He was beaming, his mate was finally there with him and he was ready for the attention he deserved.

“Busy,” Yifan was using his chopsticks to stir his bowl softly, “I have to go back later though, there’s still a mountain of paperwork on my desk.”

Yixing’s bottom lip started to wobble and no matter how hard he bit it, it didn’t stop. His eyes were watering but he could not blink them away fast enough. His body was thrumming with hiemal temperatures, despite the fact that Yifan was sat so close. It only took the alpha a few moments to see how Yixing had gone from being happy and chipper to verging on a breakdown. If the omega could see through his bleary eyes, he would have probably laughed at how Yifan’s face had dropped to allow his jaw to hinge open, his chopsticks still floating halfway between his dish and mouth with a chunk of chicken dangling. His whole body frozen in a comical tableau of confusion.

“Yixing, what’s wrong?” Yifan asked once he regained mobility of his body, his chair dragging noisily along the floor as he stood up and took his steps around the table to soothe the omega. “Why are you crying? Tell me what happened?” Yixing only cried harder, hating how Yifan only realised there was something wrong because he was red faced with tears flowing in streaks down his skin. A warm hand held the top of Yixing’s bicep, breaking off the iciness under that part of his body. “Shit, Xing, you’re freezing cold.”

Yifan was lifting Yixing out of the chair, his heat not thawing the omega fast enough to stop the shivering that was echoing up and down his spine. The smaller couldn’t stop crying, his mind exhausted from trying to work out why Yifan was, ironically, so hot and cold with him. He felt the larger man walking away from the kitchen and through the ‘L’ shaped hall towards the bathroom and Yixing wanted to scream. His mate was too dense to see that it was him that Yixing needed, not a warm bath.

“No,” he croaked meekly, “B-Bed.”

“Xing, you need to warm up otherwise you’ll get sick,” Yifan chided, his hands moving Yixing’s limbs so the younger was clinging to him like a koala, making it easier for him to put the metal plug into the plughole at the bottom of the tub. “I’ll take you to bed later and call you a doctor, okay?”

Yixing shook his head vehemently, his arms renewing in strength as he pulled Yifan closer, the elder sighed but Yixing cut him off before he could say anything more, “I-I just n-need you t-to t-t-take me to bed and stay there with me, it’s a he-heat thing.”

Yifan faltered, his hands stopping themselves before they went to the taps.

“I thought it finished,” the Alpha’s voice was worried and a little frantic as he held Yixing completely to his body, large hands wrapping almost completely around Yixing’s thighs and the omega closed his eyes to relish in the attention he’d been craving for what felt like years, “I don’t know what to do, you’re not hard or leaking,” Yixing would have blushed at the casual tone Yifan had used but his insides still felt glacial. “What’s happening?”

“Warm me up,” Yixing whispered softly, the breathless of it making the alpha’s mind think of how Yixing had panted out broken moans of his name a few days before and Yifan gulped.

“Xing, we aren’t supposed to do anything like that again until you’ve fully recovered,” Yifan was mumbling, his voice gentle because Yixing was continually sobbing into his shoulder and he obviously didn’t want his mate to think he was being rejected.

“No, hold me,” Yixing whined, Yifan’s frame relaxing where their bodies met, “Take me to bed and cuddle me.”

Yifan didn’t waste any more time in taking Yixing across the hall, stripping back the black covered duvet and lowering them both onto the mattress fully clothed. The alpha shifted so that his back was on the bed and Yixing was around around him from above. The shivering and tears faded away as the comforter was drawn back over them both.

“I’m sorry,” Yixing’s voice was smaller than Yifan had ever heard before, the raw vulnerability was something he’d never experienced with such a strong-willed omega and it made him hold the smaller body closer to himself. “I just need you to hold me for a while and then you can leave again.”

“I’m not leaving if you’re not okay,” Yifan took one hand from Yixing’s waist and used it to push his chin up, giving them eye contact and Yixing felt warmth coming from those usually dark irises. “Please tell me what’s going on because something isn’t right and I get the feeling it’s me or something I’ve done.” Yixing’s face dipped down, his eyes closing as he shifted out of the loose hold Yifan’s fingers had on his jaw. “Or haven’t done...?” Yixing nodded softly, his hair bristling against Yifan’s expensive shirt that had been covered and discoloured by his tears and small trails of nasal mucus. “Talk to me Xing.”

The omega took a deep breath in, the most pure form on his alpha’s scent caressing his body from the inside out and he could only nuzzle his forehead against Yifan’s firm chest, “It’s the last process of the heat; bond reaffirmation. The core body temperature dips down and makes it hard to stay warm, the mate,” Another deep breath, “he’s supposed to―”

"Warm you up?” Yifan echoing Yixing’s words from the bathroom, “And you thought I was rejecting you? I didn’t know, I’m so sorry.”

“You didn’t want to touch me. I thought that after my heat, you didn’t find me desirable or good enough for you anymore.” Yixing hated doubting Yifan and, deep down, he knew it was the mental fatigue of becoming fully cognitive and receptive to everything that wasn’t mating. “I wanted you here but you’re so busy with everything, I couldn’t call you in work because we don’t do that unless it’s an emergency.”

“Yixing,” Yifan sat them up quickly, shielding his mate from the jerky movement, “I’d class you needing me as an emergency.”

“I didn’t know,” Yixing mumbled as Yifan laid them back onto their bed, “I’m so tired and I just wanted you close.”

“It’s okay, Doudou*, I’m here now. Everything can wait until you’re okay,” Yifan soothed, his lips pressing softly onto the crown of Yixing’s head as the omega began to fully settle on his body. Each beat in Yifan’s chest sending a shockwave of warmth between them, soothing the icy reaches of Yixing’s body and mind. “I’ll be ready next time, I promise.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both of Yifan’s nicknames for Yixing are French:
> 
>  
> 
> Mon lapin is ‘my rabbit’  
> Doudou is ‘my cuddly thing’/‘my blankie’


	10. Fanxing: 08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> "model au inspired by Yifan's walk, please ?"
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, so I got to nerd out on fashion a little at the start of this because it is my biggest passion, but I quickly get back to the plot.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

He never felt entitled. That was the first thing Yifan thought when he had stepped off the runway, people bustling around him to get the next look ready or touch up makeup that had begun to fade under the industrial studio lighting that made rooms far too warm to showcase a fall collection. Yifan, like most models, knew he was good looking with a great bodyline that could have easily pulled off that ridiculous Mickey Mouse inspired piece in the Bobby Abley fall collection that Matty Carrington had the misfortune of wearing. It wasn't that Yifan liked to flaunt, even though he did, especially when it had men and women alike crawling into his bed after telling them that Vogue has called him an icon before. It was more that Yifan knew modelling wasn't forever and that good looks had managed to get him as far as he was, but hard work was going to keep him at the top.   
  
Closing for Burberry had been a dream come true. He'd been scouted in the British capital outside of Somerset House, when they still held the shows there, then dragged into hair and makeup to be fixed up for a show in the autumn months of 2013. He'd not known much about fashion at that point, much of his wardrobe being something he'd now call sports casual. He had no idea why he was wearing summer clothing in October or why he was following Jourdan Dunn out on the catwalk. He was twenty-two and thrust into a life he hadn't expected. He gave up pursuing basketball and didn't join his friend at an audition for some Korean company when he was handed a year contract with Storm. He was boxed into a shared flat with a few other rookie models in Beijing and suddenly the world turned in the other direction.   
  
Life was an endless cycle of castings, fittings, shoots, campaigns and walks. The travelling, the after parties, the paycheque, the people and the fame that came from being the model that famous people wanted to be seen with. It was all so abstract from his life before.   
  
It had to end soon, the average ages of models spanning between sixteen and twenty three meant that Yifan was out by two years. He'd done a few acting jobs here and there, been on talk shows and had more than enough money to sustain putting himself through university. He didn't know what he wanted to do with his life outside of modelling.   
  
But, being Wu Yifan had its perks. He was known, reliable and his ever changing style, hair and general appearance kept him at the forefront of the seasonal trend shifts. Just having his name on the bill meant that people from all over would be drawn in, and if he made the designers happy, then they kept his bank account happy.   
  
He walked from the edge of the stage and into the changing area, stripping off his clothes and putting his own ones on. He waited for a few of the other guys, immediately preparing for the after party.  
  
"Have any of you thought of what you'd do when you finish modelling?" He asked the other model with a long Hungarian name he could never get right, the man being a year older than Yifan seemed to be the right guy to turn to. While he'd not had the same coverage as the celebrity model, he was well known within the industry.  
  
"Go to school," was all his accented voice said, a shrug on his shoulders and Yifan frowned.  
  
"Just find some airhead heir or heiress, make them fall in love with you and bam, you've got an empire to your name. As well as a bit of eye candy," one of the younger, far less experienced, models snorted. A few others tittered with agreement and Yifan wanted to roll his eyes. "There's always at least one rich kid hanging around these things, I am almost certain I saw that Chang Yishing guy again."  
  
"Yeah, I saw him too. Sat opposite the singer, dead centre," Yifan grumbled, "And, it's Zhang Yixing. If you're going to hit on him, get his name right, at least."  
  
"I already tried," the young model shrugged, "He wasn't up for it but I'm sure I saw him leave a party with Baptiste Radufe before."  
  
"Maybe because you got his name wrong," Yifan stabbed his guess but knew he'd hit the nail on the head when the guy rolled his eyes.   
  
"You're Chinese, he's Chinese, maybe you'd hit it off."  
  
"That's like saying I'd hit it off with at least one billion other people in the world," Yifan pointed out, sometimes he hated that models were pasted with the title of being ditsy or outright stupid but it was times like that, that he understood why. "Do you even think before you speak?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Yifan was done with the conversation as they left the venue, cars lined up to take them to their next location. People were scattered on the grass outside of building, taking photos and talking about the show. If anything, Yifan had found the clothing line to be somewhat mundane. The silhouettes and tailoring had been expertly done but there was a bit too much beige for his liking. He'd been drawn to the more military style looks a few of the others had been given but his zip-up tracksuit sweater and iconic Burberry trench coat threw him back to his starting days. It was almost a modern day rerun of when he'd gone back to his hotel in a Nike sports jacket he'd bought for £45 on Oxford Street and a Burberry coat worth thousands. It was nostalgic but a reminder of how fast things could change.   
  
-  
  
An open bar would have been a disaster, Yifan's thankfulness that a shot of Grey Goose was £9 alone was sky high when he saw the younger models in a fit of indecision. All of which left their drinks for the bartender to pour away. Yifan's taste for whisky had him holding a glass in his hand of some extortionately priced scotch whisky he only drank in Britain, he scanned the room and caught sight of somebody standing alone against a wall.  
  
Even with his back to Yifan, he knew it was Zhang Yixing. The kind of 'airhead heir' Yifan had been told to pinpoint. The man was too short to be a model, too alone to be a fluent English speaker and too beautiful to be alone. If modelling had taught Yifan anything, it was the ability to see beauty in everything. Well, everything apart from outfits that made him look like an overgrown twink. (He had vowed to never work with DSquaredD again). Nevertheless, he could see the beauty radiating from Yixing. The heir was known for zoning out of the world and leaving himself vulnerable to things such as drugs being dropped into his drink. Zhang Yixing was probably why there were suited and mic'd bodyguards everywhere.  
  
Yifan started walking towards Yixing immediately, his words coming out in Chinese the moment he came into Yixing's earshot. His voice had the smaller male whipping around with wide eyes and an open mouth. There as a flicker of relief then disappointment on his face when registered who is was that spoke. Yifan could tell when somebody had hate at first sight, Zhang Yixing definitely had that with him.  
  
"Did you just work out that I wasn't next month's issue of i-D or?" Yifan flirted to gain a reaction, the heir sighed and pulled out his phone in retort. There was even a hint of an eye roll but Yifan wasn't too sure. "No need to be rude, Zhang Yixing."  
  
"Fuck off, Wu Yifan," Yixing definitely rolled his eyes, "Leave me alone."  
  
"Hey, I saw that you were just standing around and thought I'd do the decent thing."  
  
Yixing looked up at him from his phone, a bored expression etching in his eyes, "The most decent thing you could have done was keep your big ego and small dick out of my hair. You think that just because you're Wu Yifan that you can do whatever the fuck you want."  
  
"That's Wu Yifan- _ge_ to you," Yifan snapped back, you're cocky but you are not entitled, he reminded himself. "I'm sure my dick is far bigger than yours, spoiled little brat. At least I've worked for my money."  
  
"Should I shove my silver spoon up your ass? Would that make you feel better about your rags to riches story?" Yixing looked bored but his eyes were focused right on Yifan, as if he was goading him to argue some more.   
  
It was almost as if Yixing was getting off on having somebody snap back at him and not placate to his desires. Yifan felt his arrogant nature settling on his tongue, the next words flowing effortlessly, "Nothing is going to be up my ass tonight, but I am more than willing to fill yours with something different?"  
  
Yifan knew it was a risky move, Yixing's drink looked poised to get poured over his head but when the heir dropped the glass, the base bouncing before he grabbed Yifan's arm roughly.  
  
"This better not be disappointing," Yixing hissed; his eyes flicking to one of the security guards and he nodded.   
  
It wasn't long before Yifan got pulled out of the party, through a secondary entrance and to a car he didn't register the make of, Yixing was kissing him within moments. It was violent with how their lips were bruising against each other, their teeth nipping to draw blood while their nails left dug in imprints on the other's flesh.   
  
Neither of them took the time or care to notice when the car came to a permanent stop, Yifan's hand jerking Yixing's dick hard, fast and dry. It had the bratty heir moaning as though Yifan was already fucking him. Yixing looked desperate for release, his whole body coiling up to spring loose. It was then that Yifan stopped and dug his hand into Yixing's jacket pocket. The room card was still in its paper holder, telling him exactly which floor and hotel room to go to.  
  
He couldn't stop smirking as he watched Yixing try to keep the angelically refined demeanour he was known for, in the full knowledge that he would have that innocently pretty face crumpled in pleasure. The elevator ride had Yifan's hands down Yixing's trousers again, the smaller man whimpering and whining quickly. "Does this feel good?"  
  
"Y-Yes," Yixing moaned, his body slumped against the elevator mirror, breath condensing on it as he let Yifan's fist tighten painfully around his shaft.   
  
"Tell me how good I'm making you feel," Yifan was internally preening, his eyes staring right into the glasses and lidded ones below his chin. "Do you want me to fuck you, Zhang Yixing?"  
  
Yixing didn't respond with anything other than lewdly loud moans as Yifan to him right to the brink again, the taller male moving away as the elevator doors opened and Yixing was growling out his displeasure. He was used to getting what he wanted, whenever he wanted and Yifan couldn't help but feel turned on by the fact he was denying Yixing something he got from everybody else.   
  
Yifan was arrogant, everybody knew it and Yixing hated that.  
  
Yixing was spoiled rotten, everybody knew it and Yifan hated that.  
  
As soon as the hotel suite door shut, Yifan had Yixing pinned to his front. It took them moments to get around the room, the smaller body pressed harshly into the wall beside the bed. A few seconds of fumbling had them ready.  
  
Yifan's two fingers went straight into Yixing, the younger fucking back down against them straight away. Yifan moved his hand fast and hard enough to create a thudding sound whenever his knuckles breached the tight ass. Foregoing any more preparation and protection, Yifan had his barely lubricated cock burning against Yixing's rim and the smaller male moaning at the sensation. Yifan felt the smirk before Yixing realised it but the younger still managed to hiss a, "You're so fucking conceited, I hate guys like you."  
  
"Which is why you're letting me raw fuck your ass?" Yifan retorted smartly. "Sounds logical."  
  
"Do you ever stop talking? Just fuck me then fuck off."  
  
Yifan shut his mouth, concentrating more on getting the still partially dressed young heir off. He thrusted up into Yixing brutally, making the younger garble incoherently in the next eleven times he carried through with the movement. Yixing's head was banging on the wall but neither of them seemed to care.   
  
"Why don't you have any fucking hair for me to pull?" Yixing growled, his hands screwing up in Yifan's shirt and there was a slow tearing noise. With a quick smirk, Yixing's fingers inched in deeper into the holing fabric and he pulled, hard enough to rip the fabric but not completely off his body.   
  
Yifan didn't care much, the shirt had been something free from a show he'd done two days before, the heir seemed to enjoy scratching at Yifan. The model was certain that Yixing's nails had caught on him enough to cut the skin. Yifan, again, didn't care. He was the one fucking Yixing's tight heat almost violently. The subsequent reactions from the smaller man were retaliation to the pain and pleasure he was giving. Yifan was receiving exactly what he wanted, the ability to fuck somebody who should be out of his social league. Yet, there he was. His cock buried in Yixing's ass he drove him into the wall, the sweet innocent little Yixing that everybody loved wasn't around. It was somebody wanton clawing Yifan into his body like he depended on it.   
  
"Do you always fuck people you hate, Yixing?" Yifan growled into his ear, Yixing's head shaking from side to side immediately. "Do you always act like a little slut?"  
  
"You're a prick," Yixing tried to retort as flatly as he could but a loud moan quickly followed after as Yifan nailed in right on the prostate. "Seriously."  
  
"Not one for shame talking?" Yifan wasn't sure how he was staying coherent, Yixing's ass felt like a heaven that was as hot as hell but he wanted Yixing to get rougher. He needed him to. "That's okay, you'll never be fucked like this again. I'm sure you'll come back begging for more."  
  
Yixing snorted but they both knew it was true, neither of them were likely to be fucked like they were hated ever again. It made them both act more roughly, Yifan twisting them around to drill Yixing into the mattress.  
  
Things weren't as smooth as they would have been if they used more than a few drops of lube for both the fingering and fucking. Yixing seemed to love and hate being am handled, his body pliant to Yifan but his mouth kept reminding him that he hated him. Even his moans were becoming harsh, as though the harder Yifan thrust  the more Yixing disliked him. He loved it. And evidently, so did Yixing.  
  
His cum spurting into them both as his eyes showed white, back arched and legs spread even wider. Yifan watched as some of Yixing's own cum landed on his face and the model was going to pull out, however, that seemed to ground the heir fast.   
  
"Don't you dare, you cum in my ass or I'll ruin you and your career," Yixing said it as if Yifan didn't want to fuck Yixing while he was painfully sensitive, he wanted nothing more than to do so. It sounded a lot like sarcasm as he gulped out the next words, "This is the best fucking sex of my life. Do not doubt my threats."  
  
Resuming his pace, Yixing's face fell open in the mix of pleasure and uncontrollable burning. Yifan was sure Yixing was going to dry orgasm but the model quickly shot his hot load into the heirs hot, writhing body. He fucked him until he was completely soft, Yixing's whole attitude shifting into exhaustion and he feel asleep beneath Yifan.  
  
The elder pulled out and threw his sweat coated body onto the bed next to the unconscious man, his own body shutting down from tiredness and exertion.  
  
Waking up alone in the suite just before check-out time wasn't a shock for Yifan, but seeing a sheet of paper with a number that Yifan recognised had a Chinese area code. That was the biggest surprise of all.

 

 

> _Thanks for the fuck, it was fun. Call me sometime._
> 
> _Zhang Yixing._

  
  
Maybe Yixing hadn't been being sarcastic when he said it had been the best sex of his life.   
  
There were already photos of Yixing on the Internet by the time Yifan got back to his hotel, the heir sporting marks left by Yifan as his clothes slipped down to reveal a little too much. Yifan couldn't help his ego inflating a little more as he keyed in the number later that afternoon, his text of an address and room number to Yixing was responded to with a snappy reply of ' _I'm not a fucking dog, I don't come when you call_.'   
  
Half an hour later, Yixing was bent over the desk of Yifan's hotel room.


	11. Fanxing: 09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt:
> 
> "prologue to your wolf au? w omega yixing in heat? pretty please? : ' )"
> 
> This is the prequel to THIS PROMPT, I hope you all like it. I have never written heat smut before, so I hope this is to your standards.
> 
> It also explains why Yifan is the way he is in the previous piece written in this AU.

There was a light knock on his door, his assistant opening it with no further need to prompt the alpha sat at his desk. Yifan looked up and saw how the beta was placing her weight from foot to foot nervously.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked softly, his fingers stopping their continuous tapping on the keys.  
  
"Uh, Mr Zhang called," that had Yifan's undivided attention in seconds, anything connected to his mate was something to focus wholly on. "He said he's displaying all the usual symptoms for his heat."  
  
Yifan went through the list of things he'd picked up over the years and rattled them off.  
  
"Intensive cleaning?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Craving carb based foods?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The urge to hibernate?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Feeling warmer than usual?"  
  
"Yes, Mr Wu. He said all the symptoms," she smiled softly as he stood up and began to dart his hands over items on his desk, packing away all of the things that would need to have be locked away during his absence. "I will call a taxi for you to go home now."  
  
"No need," he dismissed as he slid the lunchbox he and Yixing had made before they both left for work into his case. "I've been bringing my car, just in case this happened."  
  
"Always prepared to be a stand-up mate as usual, sir," she hummed and he chuckled while the locks clicked shut on the leather carrier.  
  
"I try," he looked over his desk once more, the realisation that he hadn't taken his keys out from the drawer hitting him and he lent over it to pluck them out.  
  
"Speaking from experience, the fact that you're trying is what is important most of the time."  
  
He left her with an appreciative smile and a short wave, his legs carrying him out of the building to the block where his car had been parked that morning and he got into the red vehicle, after clicking the unlock button from his pocket. He drove down from the level he'd chosen for driving ease, the car taking him towards where he lived with his mate. It took half an hour to drive across the city, their apartment far closer to Yixing's work than Yifan's own. Purely for the fact that Yixing could need to rush home if his heat unexpectedly struck while Yifan was working himself. However, he knew that the omega would want to finish up his own dealings before taking his heat week off. That left Yifan with time to get to the supermarket, go to the pharmacy to pick up Yixing's contraceptives and sort out the apartment for his mate.  
  
He had roughly fifty minutes before the evening rush hour and just over eighty minutes until Yixing got back, he set the timer on his phone and prayed to some being above that he would make it on time.  
  
The drive was short to the store, his fingers drumming impatiently as he searched for a space near the entrance, most of them being taken by parents who finished in time to get their shopping done before schools let out their students. He let out a small cheer as he found a spot, pulling into it and scrambling out of the car. He jogged inside and picked up a metal basket, his first port of call was to the sports drink aisle. Yixing always said he felt better after drinking them through a heat, something about the electrolytes replacing the minerals he sweated out. Yifan got two packs of twelve, preferring to err on the side of caution. He buzzed around, plucking vegetables, fruit, bread, cereal bars and sweet things for Yixing to have when he needed a quick boost. The queues at the checkout were long, his eyes twitching to look at his watch, the hand that counted seconds seeming to move faster than ever before.  
  
He wanted to urge the assistant along but his rational side told him not to, Yixing wouldn't be mad if he knew it was out of his control. Though, that didn't mean he couldn't be impatient. He wanted to be there for Yixing, to have each thing planned out and cared for once the heat really began. It was a week about Yixing and what he needed, it was important that Yifan remembered that.  
  
He settled the bill, his hands pulling the bags from the counter before the assistant had time to speak and he was treading speedily back to the car. He looked at the time he had left, thirty five minutes to go to the pharmacy and back home before things got tricky. He put a search into the navigation system for the nearest one, selecting the option to be guided without even looking at where it was. He just needed to get in and out as soon as he could, the copy of Yixing's prescription poking out of his wallet and he felt his nerves begin to fray. He didn't know if he was ready to do what was needed during his first mated heat, or even if Yixing would feel satisfied with what he could offer.  
  
He shut that thought away in favour of concentrating on the road, each dashed line and stop sign he passed, the monotonous voice of the car's internal system making him drive on autopilot until he saw the green cross he had been searching for. He pulled into one of the open spaces, getting his keys from the cup holder in the centre console. The car flashed locked as he opened the pharmacy door, his hand picking out the grey-ish slip of paper out and placing it on the desk. The woman behind the counter greeted him softly, her colleague disappearing into a back room for a few minutes and Yifan could feel the sweat collecting on his brow. His hands shook as he accepted the three slim white boxes, he scanned over them to ensure they were what he was looking for. The last box being the only one he didn't recognise, a mated heat contraceptive and that was when it hit him.  
  
He was mated. He had met the one he was spending the rest of his life with.  
  
And that mate was going into heat. A heat in which was meant so that they would have a baby.  
  
He was glad they decided to wait until after they were married to have children, Yifan didn't think they could handle the stress of a first full heat and then a pregnancy. It would be a nightmare logistically - as they had a one bedroom apartment, financially - they already stretched their pay packets to the limit with their apartment's rent being just over how much they desired to pay and hormonally - Yixing being catapulted from a first mated heat to pregnancy would be horrible, each new feeling being a strain on his mind.  
  
He paid in cash, the change being given exactly to how they had budgeted and then he was off towards home. He was relieved to not see any of Yixing's outerwear by the door, a thank you sent to whichever god or goddess had been looking over him. Unloading the shopping took no time at all and he did so to make for easy access when Yixing would be sleeping. He got the water bottles they had put in the freezer out and placed them by the end of the bed, hoping they would melt and remain cool. He flicked the air conditioning on and shut the windows around the apartment, the cold gusts making his hairs stand on end. He retreated out to the kitchen again, he put most of the sports drinks in the freezer and closed it up.  
  
He went to the airing cupboard and pulled out two piles of cheap white towels; one half going to the bathroom to soak in cold water and the others spreading out on the bed. He filled the bath and put the first set in, moving to place the dry ones next to the water and Yifan put the expensive towels Yixing's parents had bought them on the rack lodged on the bathroom wall. As soon as he was done, he pulled out the wet towels and placed them in a large plastic container that he poured four kilograms of ice over.  
  
He didn't know if it was overboard but he wanted to be safe in the knowledge that he was doing everything he could to keep Yixing cold. Yifan decided he could take a quick power-nap before Yixing got in, he crumpled onto the sofa and let a deep breath out.

  
~#~

 

"Hey, Yifan," a voice called, weight shifting on his hips and he frowned at being awoken, "Wake up, I'm back."  
  
Yifan peeked an eye open, Yixing smiling widely with pink cheeks and some toast hanging from his mouth. He was munching happily and Yifan was relieved to see that Yixing hadn't gone into his heat yet. "Hi."  
  
"I saw you got prepared," he nodded towards the bedroom. "No condoms, though."  
  
Yifan ignored the suggestive raise of Yixing's eyebrows, both of them knowing that there was no latex cover for a knot, "Did you take the tablets I got you?"  
  
"Yeah, the new ones are yellow and really gross," Yixing shuddered as though it was something utterly awful. "Those companies are really vying for reproduction with those little bits of hell."  
  
  
“I think you’re exaggerating,” Yifan shifted to place his hands on Yixing’s thighs, crumbs dropping down on Yifan’s clothed stomach and he was glad that Yixing was getting some energy through his toast. “Are you feeling any different?”  
  
  
“A little warm, but nothing else is happening,” he was shrugging his shoulders so casually that Yifan was sure he was talking about the weather. “I think the AC is helping though. Did you pick up those drinks?”  
  
  
“The orange ones, just like you asked,” Yifan nodded and Yixing placed the chunk of crust he had left in his hand into his mouth. The omega pressed himself forward onto Yifan’s chest, his forehead settling on his chin.  
  
  
They laid in silence, only the hum of the air conditioning above their bedroom door and Yixing was settled. Both of them were nervous, maybe even a little scared, but being together made things better. They were a couple who bonded through silence and speech, conflict was something that was common between them. Though, there was never any hurt, hatred or resentment felt or shared. They argued and fought out of care, usually wanting the other to think more about themselves than their mate.  
  
  
“Should we go to bed?” Yixing whispered, his chin shifted to sit on Yifan’s sternum and the alpha agreed. Yixing squeaked as Yifan picked him up, his arms tightly squeezing Yifan’s shoulders to keep himself up, Yifan could feel the omega’s heart thundering against his chest. “I don't think I'll ever get used to you doing that.”  
  
  
Yifan laughed, following the trail from me room into the other. Their bedroom was sizeable, Yixing’s favourite room of the house and it had their soft mattress which would be heaven for Yixing in his time of need. The omega sighed as he was placed on the duvet, the soft quilted material cuddling him into warmth but the towels bristled against his skin. Yifan sat down on the floor beside Yixing, his legs crossing and he smiled softly at his mate.  
  
  
“And now we wait.”

  
~#~

  
  
They were talking quietly about how they would save up for their wedding, which sections of their life they could skip out on in hopes of Yixing getting the winter forest wedding he wanted. That's when Yixing’s scent suddenly rushed out, a warm and thick smell that would clog in Yifan's throat. It was impossible to ignore the ripe arousal that was permeating around them and Yixing's eyes widened as his slick started to run out and into the trousers he'd put on that morning. It was a quick operation to undress him, stripping him bare before the sweat ran straight through the clothing. Yifan made sure to wipe him down with the cold towels and passed him a bottle to drink from, it would be a little while longer before the omega would be ready for anything else.  
  
It was a snippet of torture for Yifan to see his mate so uncomfortable; his body shifting around to expel some of the heat, his thighs wetting as his natural lubricant flowed out weakly and Yixing looking red with embarrassment. "I always hate this bit, I can always feel it and I'm conscious to the fact that I am feeling it."  
  
"It's okay, it's natural," Yifan assured, his hand stroking Yixing's hair softly and the omega scowled at him.  
  
"That doesn't mean it's not humiliating, you try having having this stuff coming out of your ass while your mate awkwardly watches you," he was pouting, his voice not yet laced with, what Yifan could only ever describe as, need. "It is the worst part because I'm fully aware. At least for the rest of it I am a little less together but this part, my god, it is mortifying."  
  
"Do you want me to go wait in the living room if I am making you feel uncomfortable?"  
  
Yixing's arm shot out to grab Yifan's hand that wasn't petting him, his grip tight as he shook his head, "No, I want you here, you relax me.”  
  
  
“While also embarrassing you?”  
  
  
Yixing let out a cautious laugh, “A heat is a weird thing.”  
  
  
They were quiet after that point, Yifan dabbing the skin that was beading with sweat and hoping that everything was cool enough to remove the sharp and painful edges from what Yixing was feeling all over. The alpha could only guess what it felt like. Blood more like lava as it flowed through veins and arteries, body too hot to be coherent, arousal ready to burst into lust at any moment and mind only thinking of how a mate can help alleviate it. Yifan didn’t envy omegas in anyway, he was lucky to be alpha but there was the weighted responsibility of being another person’s lifeline for a whole week. Yixing wouldn’t eat or drink on his own, he wouldn’t be able to bathe or even walk properly without facing complications. Yifan was the sole carer of his mate through that time. He honestly did not know how some alphas could leave their mate alone during workdays and only be there for them later on. It wasn’t that he didn’t understand that rationale, he and Yixing would need Yifan to work yet more overtime to cover the costs they’d lose out on during the week but surely that financial pain was better than physical?  
  
  
It was strange waiting for a heat to begin, Yixing’s body preparing itself for Yifan as the minutes ticked by. The next stages were for Yixing to get an erection and for Yifan to be triggered by his mate’s heat. It was tedious and awkward having to glance at the crotch of his mate, waiting for any signs of hardness to take over but it needed to be done to ensure Yixing was okay. Yifan would only undress himself when that happened, something out of the norm for the couple. They usually took their time in revealing the other’s flesh before they had sex, it was something that made them feel close but a heat was less about expressing love than reproduction. A heat had its own strangely intense moments, of course, as it was something shared between two mates. It was founded upon the basis of an alpha being enough to care for its weaker mate while they were vulnerable and for that alpha to be competent enough to care for another.  
  
  
It had always been explained in schools as something that would determine whether or not an omega thought their mate to be suitable enough to reer and raise children from birth. As family orientation was a desirable trait for an alpha to have, something Yifan was certain that he had. However, that would be put to the test in the next week.  
  
  
Yixing was whimpering, his small voice catching in the back of his voice as his eyes clenched up and Yifan kissed as his cheeks affectionately, “It’s okay, I’m here.” He didn’t know why he said it but he repeated it, only calming when Yixing’s hand finally loosened on his arm. The omega let out a moan and Yifan could see that Yixing was half hard.  
  
  
That was just before Yifan smelt his mate’s neediness and want mingling beneath his nose. That had his cock slowly rising up and pressing against the buttons of the jeans he was wearing, his hand withdrew from the omega’s hair as his eyes opened. Yifan knew that was the time to move, he shimmied out of his clothes as fast as he could and crawled on top of Yixing.  
  
  
Yifan’s voice must have been octaves lower as he spoke to Yixing, “You’re beautiful and I mean that. You are so unbelievable, even when you’re like this and I’m proud to say that you’re mine,” Yixing’s eyes met Yifan’s and he could see the silent urge for him to continue with the praise. “You’re the most beautiful and handsome omega I think I’ve ever seen when you do anything. You have me wrapped around each of your fingers,” he could hear Yixing whine more, his body throwing out more pheromones that played with Yifan’s sanity, the alpha suddenly unsure of how he was every going to resist something so incredibly gorgeous as his mate. “You have me forever and I have you too, so much time to admire you.” Yixing pushed himself back into the pillow and revealed his slender neck, the faint mark on his neck that Yifan had given him a couple months before showing itself in its entirety and Yifan’s mouth watered with the urge to clamp down on it again. “Fuck, Xing, you’re so ridiculously enticing.” The haze of Yixing’s heat suddenly set in, his lips brushing against his earlobe and he wanted to bite, tug and tease at the flesh. “Your scent, jesus christ, I’ve never smelt anything as good as that.”  
  
  
Yifan’s stomach tensed as he felt something far warmer than sweat coat it, some of it dripping down on to Yixing’s naval. The white cum pumping itself out Yixing and Yifan felt each droplet touching and scalding his skin, a rumble of a growl erupted from his chest as he realised his mate had cum purely from listening to his voice. It made his fingers find themselves inside of Yixing, three of them feeling over the naturally stretched walls and Yixing hadn’t even had the time for his cock to soften before it was straining in the last droplets of his ejaculate. Yifan pumped his hand in and out of his mate, adoring how Yixing pushed himself further out and towards Yifan, his hot skin fizzing the air between them and Yixing was crying out in need.  
  
  
“Y-Yifan, please,” he whimpered, his hands scrambling around the alpha’s back to draw him closer, “I need more.” Yifan’s tongue ran the column of Yixing’s neck, collecting the sweat and water that had mixed together and it was ridiculous how hard Yifan felt.  
  
  
He was half sure his knot would start forming before he was inside Yixing, which would be embarrassing for him and frustrating for Yixing. With that thought in mind, he positioned himself at Yixing’s entrance and pushed in immediately. The omega was rocking back instantly, trying to pull the alpha in and entice his mate’s knot to swell in the hot cavity. Yifan drew backwards and pressed himself further in straight away, Yixing’s long moan was his reward and he let out a groan of his own that was far deeper than anything he’d ever released before. He could see his mate’s cock twitch at the sound, the low and vibrating ripple working wonders in the omega’s head.  
  
  
“More,” Yixing asked, “I need more, Yifan, please. More.”  
  
  
Yifan kissed Yixing’s mouth before using his hips to pitch into Yixing with more force and speed, the lack of resistance making the slide feel incredible around him. He could barely deal with everything when Yixing’s ass began to clench around him, the walls coating his cock in yet more of the fluids produced by the heat and making the head of Yifan’s cock brush irresistibly against the velvety surface. It wouldn’t take too long for his knot to draw in everything it needed to balloon up inside Yixing and the omega was begging unashamedly for it.  
  
  
“Knot me, mate, fill me,” he griped, his smaller body moving with urgency below Yifan, “I need you, it’s so hot. Your cum will make me cold, I need more. Please, mate, please.”  
  
  
There was a shift in position as Yixing threw one of his legs over Yifan’s shoulder, the alpha barely reacting in time to not collapse onto his mate and Yixing tilted his body more comfortably. Yifan knew the position, from the times Yixing wanted to be taken as deeply as their bodies would allow, but they’d never tried it since Yifan had been knotting him, it made the alpha worry in the back of his mind but his body moved on its own accord. His thrusts slammed up into Yixing with more ferocity, the speed of them increasing every time and the alpha felt nerves share space in his gut with his arousal. He didn’t want to hurt Yixing and that intensified when he felt his knot round out within Yixing. Yifan made his thrusts shallow out a little more, not hitting as deeply within Yixing and he was relieved when Yixing’s lips fell slack open. The expanding member rubbing and pressing constantly against Yixing’s prostate, the alpha continuing his movements until he couldn’t move within Yixing anymore. That was when he shifted around and ground his pelvis into Yixing’s, the omega’s eyes whiting and moans choking themselves off as his leg on Yifan’s shoulder twitched. The alpha placed one of his hands around Yixing’s cock, which had been rubbing in its own previously expended cum, and used the white fluid to make his fingers slide over the shaft better. Yixing called out Yifan’s name in a mix of ‘mate’ and that only made the knot developing grow more rapidly than it ever had before. It actually ached for Yifan and he could only imagine how much it would be hurting Yixing to have it inside him. But, the omega seemed to be in seventh heaven and it made the alpha preen internally knowing he was satisfying his mate, the worry within him disappearing. He felt Yixing’s cum erupt from the tip of his cock, a high pitched keen gave forth from his throat and that Yifan’s own cum spurted out in thick streams within his mate, the knot becoming slightly more malleable and Yifan pumped Yixing through his orgasm, allowing his cock to abuse Yixing’s prostate fully. There was something incredible about watching his mate fall apart enough to be pliant beneath him.  
  
  
Yifan could only catch his breath before Yixing was grinding on his knot to chase yet another release, his arms close to giving out as Yixing used his legs to keep Yifan’s body in place.  
  
  
They stayed in bed for the rest of the evening, shifting positions to find what felt best for Yixing and the alpha felt as though he was on his last legs faster than he would ever have imagined. The omega had far more energy than Yifan thought to be possible, his constant lewd talk of Yifan breeding him and taking his omega until he was fucked raw had him in a state of disbelief. It couldn’t possibly be the same Yixing who had felt awkward about becoming turned on, but Yifan’s alpha side was relishing in the spoken words. His rational half knew  Yixing needed to eat something, having surely fucked out his daily calorie count and body weight in water. Yixing had only agreed with having water breaks if the water came directly from Yifan’s mouth. The alpha wasn’t exactly pleased with the demand but if it was going to stop Yixing from collapsing with dehydration, he didn’t mind doing it. Though, he had worked out that if he did it slow enough, Yixing became too impatient and stole the bottle from his hands to gulp almost all of it down. It was only because Yixing wanted to be fucked again and he knew he wouldn’t get what he wanted until he did what Yifan wanted him to.  
  
  
Eating and bathing were harder, Yixing never letting Yifan go for long enough to make food or turn on the shower. He had resorted to washing Yixing down with the clean but wet towels he had placed beside the bed, only to have Yixing cum all over the fabric if Yifan brushed over his cock a little too often or too hard. Yixing’s sensitivity was far more evident during his heats, more so than he ever had been before they mated, it was something Yifan had to remind himself with each motion he made. Yifan had to move carefully around his body, having worked out that too much stimulation on his neck, nipples, behind his knees and the tender skin that joined Yixing’s groin to his thigh would also make the omega cum. (Something Yifan used to his advantage when he was too tired to move too much; his tongue, teeth, lips and hands caressing over the areas to take an edge off of Yixing’s arousal a few times one after the other). Yixing’s hair was matted and stuck to his head, but Yifan could only wait until his sanity came back to sort that out, there was no way they would be able to shower or bath without Yixing becoming too needy.  
  
  
There were moments when even Yixing needed to recover and Yifan would use reserve energy to hobble to the kitchen, grabbing the cereal bars and making sandwiches to get Yixing to eat. Yifan had to sit Yixing up, the omega constantly trying to get his hands on the alpha and the elder had to deal with Yixing trying to ride him every time he sat down on the bed. As much as he would have liked to allow Yixing to have his way with him, the constant pleading for a knot making Yifan doubt his own control, but Yifan remained steadfast in feeding his mate. He’d break off small chunks of the food to place into Yixing’s mouth, rewarding him with a kiss whenever he ate everything he was given.  
  
  
Yifan also knew never to say ‘no’ outright, always avoiding the word as a precaution to avoid Yixing crying. He had succeeded but also found out that Yixing couldn’t keep his attention on lengthy sentences without moaning about how Yifan’s voice and how much it turned him on. Sometimes, Yixing would give him a glazed over look with a small tilt to his head and Yifan knew he was getting off on listening to him. That was the moment when Yifan would get Yixing to drink, often taking the heated intensity from the omega’s mind.  
  
  
It was a struggle to get through the first few days, Yifan’s constant worry over whether or not he was doing the right thing by his mate lingering in the back of his head, Yixing’s constant calls for him making him doubt whether or not he was doing enough physically for his mate. Whether limiting the number of times they had sex with each other in favour of short breaks were the best thing to do, or if they really were painful for Yixing to endure. It was difficult to tell with the omega only fixating on being knotted. However, there were times where Yifan felt like he was doing the right thing. Like when Yixing would curl into him during their short naps, the omega seeking out the alpha until he was completely wrapped up in him. Surely if he was managing to make Yixing feel that safe then what he was doing was more than enough.

  
~#~

  
  
“Yifan,” a sleepy voice called, his eyes opening to see Yixing with small pupils and paler cheeks. “I’m hungry.”  
  
  
Those words shucked him from his stupor, realising that Yixing must have hit the central point of his heat, the part where it lulls to allow for rest and recuperation and Yifan felt a little guilty for feeling relieved. “Hey you.”  
  
  
“I want a shower, everything smells so strong and I think I’m going to get a headache,” Yifan lifted his mate up easily, their exhaustion coming to the surface and Yifan was glad to see his bathroom. “Can I have a cold one?”  
  
  
Yifan flicked the water on, remaining stable as his stepped into the bath, he could feel the colder temperature and held Yixing under it, the cool water touching his hot mate, who purred out in pleasure.  
  
  
“Is that good for you?” Yifan asked, his throat making his voice hoarse and Yixing nodded. “Ready to be put down?”  
  
  
Yixing wriggled a little and he released him to stand under the falling droplets. Yifan’s own skin drawing the heat in but he didn’t mind the temperature drop if it made Yixing feel better. The alpha plucked the shampoo from the hanging rack, popping the cap to squirt a round disk onto his palm. The bottle being returned onto the holder once it had been used. He rubbed his hands together and massaged it into the sweat clad hair on Yixing’s head which had been drenched in cold water, the omega leaned into the gentle and massaging touch, the relaxed hum between them making them feel close. He used his hand to shield Yixing’s eyes from the falling suds as he tipped back into the water.  
  
  
“I want to do you too, your scent is what is making me go a little mad,” Yixing lifted the light blue bottle into his own hands, allowing the translucent liquid flow out and he coaxed Yifan forward for his head to soak.  
  
  
The alpha’s hair fell forward and stuck to his forehead, the omega’s small hands stretching up to push it back before rubbing the jasmine scented wash into his tresses. It only took a few minutes to flush every soapy clump out and they repeated the process with conditioner, allowing two minutes for it to soak and they took that time to press kisses onto each other’s lips.  
  
  
Yifan had missed that, the gentle way their pinkest flesh caressed each other and made them feel at peace with the world. It threw them into a universe where maybe their bank accounts were emptier than either of them would like and often fought over, where Yifan didn’t wake up at three in the morning to look at cheaper apartments that had multiple bedrooms and Yixing pretended that he didn’t watch silently. The alpha could find a list of places as long as his arm that Yixing would love but were too far from the omega’s work.  
  
  
“Stop thinking so much, you’ve got your worried face on again,” Yixing’s normal voice breaking him from those thoughts. “If you’re worrying about places to live, we can look when I’ve recovered and I’m happy to take a longer commute, as I always say.”  
  
  
Yifan didn’t want to argue in the limited time they had together about how dangerous it could be for Yixing if his heat struck while he was travelling around but he bit his tongue, only kissing his love once again. They broke the quiet again by getting out of the shower, Yifan wrapping Yixing up in one of the expensive towels before he did himself. The younger trailed off to find one of the half frozen energy drinks, he gulped it down readily and Yixing was out to the kitchen in his towel. Yifan knew the omega would only feel too warm in clothes, so he said nothing as water dripped onto the floor and hoped they wouldn’t mark the laminate panels. He pulled on some underwear and jeans, the cold water having made him nearly frozen and he trailed after his mate. They both rattled around the kitchen, making a quick hotpot from the cooked chicken in the fridge. With the meat cooked, they didn’t have to wait too long for it to be done and Yifan had never tasted anything so good.  
  
  
His muscles were crying out for a full meal, not just the sandwiches and odd bits and pieces he could fit in before Yixing’s needs overtook his own. He scarfed the full bowl down, Yixing doing the same and they both reached for seconds. It was a quiet affair, both their voices aching from overuse and Yixing made them both soothing tea. The melted honey glazing down Yifan’s throat as a remedy, the water he’d been drinking was too thin to calm that ache.  
  
  
Once they had washed up, it was quickly decided that they should slip back into bed to rest and wait for the next half of the heat to start. They were both silently wishing that the next few days would be easier than the ones before. Yifan got into the bed first, laying on his back and Yixing crawled on top of him. The omega deflated and Yifan felt a surge of pride that his mate had been strong through the days people both dreaded and anticipated.  
  
  
“Thank you,” Yixing whispered softly, breaking the silence with his words and Yifan looked down at him. “You’ve been perfect.” Relief crashed over the alpha, elated that he had managed to do what he needed to for his mate in his times of need. “Honestly, you didn’t laugh or tease me when I was begging you to do—to do that.”  
  
  
“Xing,” Yifan gasped, “Why would I laugh or tease you for following your needs and asking for them to be fulfilled outright.”  
  
  
“It’s embarrassing, I was so needy and whiny,” Yifan could hear the pout, his large hand rubbing soothing circles on his back.  
  
  
“That’s okay, I understand, Xing,” the alpha assured him, making the omega smile against his chest. “I’m here for you and to make sure you’re as happy as you can be while maintaining your health.”  
  
  
“You’re doing so well, I’m happy whenever you’re near me. I mean, you’re doing everything at the right times and you can read what I really am in need for, not just listening to me being gross. I wish you could see this all from my point of view, knowing that I have this alpha, who is willing to forego his own needs and wants to make sure that I am well-fed and happy, makes me so proud. You have this aura that makes me feel so safe and secure in your arms that my chest hurts so much. You’re caring for me through all your tiredness, frustration and upset. I cannot praise you enough for that, you’re not running for the hills by having a ridiculously clingy and needy mate. I’m not just talking about my heat, I mean in general, you’re always putting me first. I cannot imagine having any other alpha in your place, I’m easily the luckiest man in the world to have you. You’re my mate, my perfectly wonderful alpha, who I am getting to be with forever.”  
  
  
Yifan wasn’t certain how Yixing had managed it, but he was sure he had died. He couldn’t say anything, his words seeping out as two stray tears and arms that clenched tightly around his mate. Yixing had said the only thing that could soothe the worries in Yifan’s head. He was doing right by Yixing and that was all that really mattered.  
  
  
“I love you,” he finally whispered, “Mon lapin.”  
  
  
“Did you just call me a rabbit?” Yixing giggled, Yifan’s ears soaking in the sound because it would be a few days until he heard it again.  
  
  
“Yes, because you’ve been wanting to fuck like one,” a scandalised noise left his mate once he finished speaking, nails digging into his sides as he laughed loudly. “It’s cute though, right?”  
  
  
“Think of something better,” the younger hummed as he nuzzled in more, his warmth flowing onto Yifan’s bare chest and through his jeans. “You can do better than cute.”  
  
  
Yifan thought back to himself for a few minutes, a small ding resounding in his head as the idea came. “DouDou.”  
  
  
“What on earth does that even mean?”  
  
  
“My snuggly thing,” Yifan smiled and Yixing lifted his head to look him in the eye.  
  
  
“I like that,” he nodded, “I like them both.”

  
~#~

  
  
Yifan’s life was plunged back into the encasings of Yixing’s heat, the omega becoming increasingly drawn to Yifan and the alpha was regretful for letting Yixing regain as much energy as he did. The smaller male had a new lease of life, a life which revolved around trying to get as much knot time as he could. Yifan had indulged his mate the first few times, coaxing him into drinking water by passing it from his mouth into Yixing’s. He felt more confident knowing that he was doing his job to care for Yixing correctly, that the omega was feeling loved and happy in his alpha’s actions. It was the biggest compliment he could ever have. He and Yixing had both fallen asleep at around eleven in the morning, the omega passing out as Yifan’s knot swelled to its full size. The alpha wasn’t too far behind but neither cared, they were far too tired.  
  
  
It was the way in which he woke up that would stick out in his mind, the feeling of a slicked, warm and shallow slide around the swollen flesh of his cock and quiet pants of his name sounding as though they were coming from Yixing. He opened his eyes, a groggy and fatigued flutter of his eyelids showed him that Yixing was trying to start off their conscious time together with sex. Yifan needed a few more hours of sleep, more time to convalesce, so that he was ready for when his mate would need him. However, it seemed as though Yixing was no longer holding back. Yifan had already expanded to his largest state while Yixing had him pinned down, the omega limply riding him. Yixing looked like he was fighting off sleep, like his body was acting on its own whims because it had woken up completely filled. It was something Yifan had never thought would happen, an omega was only supposed to mate with their alpha when permission was given. The younger seemed to go against that instinct in favour of a stronger one, the constant urge to have his alpha’s knot within him.  
  
  
A particularly lengthy whimper left Yixing’s mouth, his self-lubricant flowing down onto Yifan’s thighs and Yifan knew he’d smell of his omega for days after his heat would be finished, “Yixing, you’re too tired, do you really want to do this?”  
  
  
“Yes, alpha,” he whined, the pitch curving upwards and Yifan tried to resist his mate’s soft body swaying atop of him. The omega leaned forwards, his lips blowing hot air over the lobe of Yifan’s ear, “I want you to fill me, cum deep inside of me and make me carry all of your little alphas.”  
  
  
“Xing,” Yifan warned, the younger’s fingers pushing Yifan’s arms up and he tried to stop his cock from twitching at the idea of his mate going after what he wanted, even if that meant dominating the dominant. “What are you doing?”  
  
  
“If my alpha isn’t going to fuck me, then I am going to fuck him,” Yixing hissed, his eyes daring and Yifan knew it was a ruse to get his own way without pouting. The worst part was, was that Yifan could feel the alpha in him riling itself up to show its omega who was the stronger of the two. Yifan hated being full alpha with his mate, he found it a little unfair to overpower somebody who felt inferior to himself but Yixing was purposefully trying to beguile Yifan into losing control. “Alpha, please, your mate needs your knot to be fucked so deeply into him. I want you to stretch me inside and make me fit only you. Do you not want to be my one and only alpha?”  
  
  
Yifan was weak to give in but Yixing had plucked the strings perfectly. The cutely deceptive omega loving it when he was twisted over pressed back into the mattress, Yifan’s teeth grazing over the mark he’d left on his mate. There was an evident shiver rippling through Yixing’s body, he couldn’t resist to look down at the smaller male. His eyes were wide open, lips parted and puffing out heated air. Yifan could see the saliva build in Yixing’s mouth, his pink tongue flicking and skin doused in sweat. “Only if you do something for me.”  
  
  
“Anything, alpha,” Yixing bared his neck submissively and Yifan cringed inside, he couldn’t believe that his confident omega was acting quite as he was. It was a complete one hundred and eighty degree change in his usual personality.  
  
  
“You’ll get something to eat when we are done? I will give you what you want, if you do that for your alpha.”  
  
  
“Of course,” he agreed readily, his eyes sparkling at the notion of getting what he wanted and Yifan felt himself crack straight down the middle.  
  
  
It was wrong to drag his knot right to Yixing’s rim then plunge it back in, however, when Yixing’s eyes clenched and lips curled into a smile, Yifan didn’t feel as bad as he should have. The alpha allowed himself to carry that through a few more times, tilting his hips up to change the angle before drawing back down. It should have hurt the smaller male but he seemed to love it instead. He pushed harder as Yixing clenched, both because of the resistance and Yifan knew that the sooner he got Yixing to orgasm, the sooner they could both eat. They were both manipulating the other to get what they wanted, that helped to ease the guilt that Yifan felt but not by much. He was the most coherent of the two, especially as he became familiarised with how Yixing smelled, looked, spoke and held himself during his extended heat.  
  
  
Yixing was cooing out Yifan’s name delightfully, a deeper edge than the other moans he’d been doing and Yifan could see that his mate’s primal need was being sated, slaked by the fountains of their lustful entwining. Yifan felt himself settle in deeper, somehow reaching a place that was wringing wet with Yixing’s natural lubricant, his knot lodging itself there. Yixing’s eyes flicked open from where they had been shut tightly. He wriggled down the bed, jamming Yifan inside of him and the alpha watched as the omega restarted his slight grinding. Yifan could feel himself slipping in a pivot inside of the omega, Yixing’s hands slipping down to Yifan’s hips in an attempt to draw him in so he was seated deeper within him.  
  
  
It should have been hurting Yixing to have a seemingly ever growing knot abiding so far within him, he should have been wailing out in pain, not pleasure. There was nothing Yifan could do without running the risk of causing his mate any harm, he knew he would have to stay right where he was until he came himself. Yifan could only think about how underhandedly Yixing had played, he knew Yifan wouldn’t hurt him by trying to pull out and he knew how to get what he wanted.  
  
  
Yifan wanted to hurry things along, he clasped Yixing’s straining erection and began to flick his wrist, the skin moving up the shaft and he could feel each twitching vibration moving up it. Yixing’s body was trying to throw out cum, his balls tightening between their bodies visibly and Yifan felt his own doing the same. His own cum, less frequently used during the heat, spouted out in ropens against Yixing’s walls, coating Yifan’s member in the sticky substance while it pooled within his mate. Yixing’s orgasm crept up, his cock releasing a limp but hot string onto his stomach and Yifan had to hold himself up above the omega. They had a small period of time where Yixing was surfeited and relaxed, his body loosening like a ragdoll.  
  
  
“Hey, hey,” Yifan called. “Don’t go to sleep, you need to get something to eat and drink first.”  
  
  
Yixing nodded limply, Yifan pulled his shoulders up and lifted him by his waist, Yixing draped himself across Yifan’s shoulder as the alpha stood them up. Yifan walked as carefully as he could, guided the two if them to the kitchen, lifting up a sandwich he’d been able to make when Yixing had slipped off into sleep the day before. It was adorable to see his mate so tired that he needed Yifan to break chunks off to feed him, the bread being filled with protein rich foods and Yifan felt a little better knowing he’d eaten well.  
  
  
“I ate, alpha, do I get my reward now?”  
  
  
“Of course, what would you like?” Yifan whispered, pulling a water bottle from the refrigerator and pressing it to his mate’s lips. Yixing drank greedily, taking almost all of it and giving Yifan time to eat his own food.  
  
  
“Knot,” Yixing whispered and Yifan defeated the urge to roll his eyes. “Want your knot.”  
  
  
“Maybe we should sleep first, hmmm?” Yifan asked, his voice coaxing and he took Yixing back to the bedroom. “Your reward can come after resting, doing something so soon after eating isn’t good.”  
  
  
Yixing was going to whine some more, but Yifan placed Yixing down on their shared bed, his eyes closing and Yifan watched as his breathing evened out. Yixing slipped off to sleep so easily and Yifan fell onto the bed, his fists raising in a victory dance. He had the time for more rest, more time to admire his beautiful mate and feel the warmth coming off from him. Yifan thought that maybe Yixing’s heat was the warmth from his heart surfacing, but he’d never say anything so sickeningly romantic aloud.

  
~#~

  
Yifan dealt with the final days in the same way as he did the first, maybe giving in to Yixing a little more after figuring out what he could handle. The omega didn’t know his own limits but Yifan had learned a few of them, the clearest being that Yifan’s knot could maybe go as deeply as Yixing wanted it and that his mate wasn’t as fragile as he’d worried he would be. The smaller male was exhausted, yes, but never too weak to demand from Yifan what he truly wanted.  
  
  
Yixing’s heat left almost as quickly as it came, all the energy that had been flowing through Yixing as soon as the final time he came with Yifan inside of him. The small male passing out with fatigue immediately and Yifan took Yixing to the bath straight away, using his own body to make sure the unconscious omega didn’t slip beneath the water line. He washed his mate’s body and hair, knowing he would feel so much better if he woke up clean. Yifan stripped their bed and immediately put the sheets in the bin, the scent of them so strong that he wouldn’t ever be able to clear the smell of a heat from the apartment if he didn’t do so. He placed some of their blankets on the bed before dressing Yixing in some of the alpha’s pyjama bottoms, Yifan hoped the looseness of them would be better for Yixing’s sensitively raw body.  
  
  
The alpha did the same to himself, but cleaned the apartment before letting himself lay down next to his sleeping mate, the omega moving towards him instinctively and Yifan made sure to hold him close to his body, softly kissing the marks he’d left on Yixing’s neck. Yifan’s tiredness ebbed away as he watched Yixing sleep. He watched Yixing’s nose twitched cutely, making him think that his new nicknames of ‘mon lapin’ and ‘DouDou’ were so incredibly fitting. The alpha was so incredibly happy to have Yixing and he could only hope that he had done enough to make him happy too. Yifan’s hands switched his alarm on, knowing full well he would have to return to work in the morning. He wanted to stay and make sure Yixing was okay in the next days but Yifan became more resolute in working harder to give his mate everything he wanted in the world and that would start with a new apartment then the wedding Yixing had told him about.


	12. Fanxing: 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt:
> 
> "Can your write something that is canon but fanxing get caught together by the media? I have been craving a fix like this since people started writing fanxing meeting up"
> 
> I am so sorry that this took me like 5 months to post, orz (I actually wrote this in like January but I never posted it).

They had done it a few times before and Yixing was confident they could do it again. It was why he was stood at the front door with a leash in his hand and a young poodle at his side. The dog that had a thick waterproof coat around his body and legs. Yifan was stood opposite with a tired expression, he wasn’t as exhausted as Yixing had seen him in the past and he knew that spending time as their little family was what Yifan really needed. Not sleep. Not rest. But Yixing and RouRou.  
  
“Everybody is going to be wearing face masks and hats,” he whined, pouting as the poodle sat obediently at his side. It was as if RouRou had learned that sticking by Yixing usually got him what he wanted. It was like he knew Yifan couldn’t deny those cutely pursed lips or wide eyes that went with it. “We won’t stick out if we go fully covered.”  
  
“I’m not denying that at all, Xing,” Yifan walked forward and splayed his fingertips against where he knew Yixing’s chronic waist injury was. He never pressed on the spot unless he was asked to but Yixing liked it when he touched there. It showed that Yifan knew Yixing well enough to know what amount of pressure made him feel loved, what made him sigh out as a kink was rubbed away and what made him hiss out in pain. It was complete understanding of Yixing’s body.  
  
“I know you’re tired but he needs to go out,” Yixing tried, his eyes looking up at Yifan and he could see he weary appearance of sleep on his face. “He can’t deal with just the balcony and I’ve been taking him out alone all this time. He misses his daddy.”  
  
Yifan looked from the dog that was gazing into his eyes from the floor, his tail beating wildly from side to side as he saw both his humans in the same place, up to his almost sulking boyfriend. “Fine, but nowhere too far because I want to sleep, and you need to rest too.”  
  
“Yes, I know,” Yixing stepped away and fell straight to his knees to clip the leash onto the harness of the dog that was barking cutely in excitement, “He’s been wanting to do this since you left.”  
  
“Has he now?” Yifan could hear that Yixing really had meant to say ’ _I_ ’ instead of ’ _he_ ’ but didn’t want to give Yifan the satisfaction. Yixing nodded as Yifan reached behind him to pluck a coat, a hat and some gloves from the rack that was halfway down the entrance hallway. “Is your mask in your coat pocket or in the bedroom?”  
  
“I think there’s one in my coat,” Yixing didn’t sound confident in himself but smiled when plain black fabric appeared from the pocket in Yifan’s hand. “My memory is getting better.”  
  
“It is,” Yifan praised, his fingers hooking the tethering strings around Yixing’s ears before pulling a plain black beanie over his head, only leaving from eyebrows to the bridge of his nose visible. He toyed around with the placement, covering every distinctly recognisable part of Yixing’s face and making him into an unknown man to blend into the rest of the Beijing population. “Are you not putting your gloves on?”  
  
Yixing snapped out of whatever he had been thinking about and pulled the wool over his fingers, he handed the leash to Yifan and put his coat on. Yifan was glad for the fact Yixing had a nondescript ski jacket, not only would he be warm but there was no designer logo. It was perfect for blending in.  
  
Yifan did the same for himself that he had Yixing but allowed the younger to shift the accessories around on his features to cover them. It was muffled but understandable when Yixing spoke next, “You need a hat that covers your eyebrows.”  
  
“Why?” Yifan knew the question was dumb but it still left his mouth anyway.  
  
“How many tall people with such bold brows and a chocolate brown poodle do you know?”  
  
“Point taken but I’m sure it will be fine,” Yifan gave the dog lead back to Yixing and the small animal was wagging his tail so hard that his whole lower half was swaying from side to side. “If you get cold, tell me, okay?”  
  
Yixing didn’t reply, as he was out of the door and by the elevator in a flash, Yifan was glad the apartment had an automatic locking system and that there was no chance of Yixing ever forgetting to close the door behind himself.   
  
Their way onto the street was quiet but Yixing’s hand was nestled nicely within Yifan’s, the heat passing between their matching black gloves was a welcomed treat after weeks apart. Neither one of them had their phones with them; their respective studios knew not to bother their bosses when they were together. Yifan had his phone on night-mode as soon as he’d have Yixing picked up from the airport and only ever checked it if he was waiting upon a call.   
  
Anything other than that, the studios knew to call the apartment phone and they’d not yet had an emergency big enough to warrant that. Thankfully.   
  
It was important that they had time devoted purely for each other, basking in whatever the other brought and allowing time to pass easily by them. No work, no texting and no calls. Just the two of them.  
  
Yixing was quiet before asking, as he lifted RouRou into the hold of his free arm, “Do you think we should get him little shoes?”  
  
“Because of the cold?”  
  
“Yeah,” Yixing looked apprehensive about setting the dog on the floor that could easily have a thin layer of black ice coating the top. “The dogs in Snow Dogs had them and it got me thinking.”  
  
“Xing, that’s set in Alaska and those dogs would spend days in the snow, not an hour on a gritty Beijing pavement.”  
  
Yixing said nothing more but eventually put the dog on the floor, a small whimper either leaving his throat or RouRou’s as he did so. Yifan figured it was the human, as the dog was immediately tugging on the little harness he had been clipped into.   
  
Their walk through the streets passed by without even a worry of being recognised, most people being too cold to focus on anything other than getting to nearest coffee shop or subway station in a search for warmth. The small dog was eager to weave in and out of his fathers’ feet, his damp snout pushing onto their jeans and making them both cringe at the sensation. Their hands didn’t part for a moment, both had people watching them at all times of the day and they knew how to deal with what stares they did get.  
  
The numbers of people thinned out considerably as they came to a park, their bodies walking automatically down a path before they turned away to take their normal route. RouRou had his leash extended and ran almost freely around them. It did seem as though he was excited to have both his owners around; he was constantly running off ahead only to turn back to make sure both Yixing and Yifan were still there at the same time.  
  
“Do you think we would ever be able to film together in the future?” Yixing’s abrupt question cutting through the cold air quietly and Yifan took some time to consider what he’d posed before shaking his head.  
  
“I don’t think I could stand on a set and watch you do romantic scenes with a woman,” Yifan mumbled, his face mask managing to hush him enough that the wind was just that little bit louder.  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“I don’t want to see you kissing other people,” he huffed out and Yixing’s cheeks rose, making Yifan imagine a dimple he wished he could kiss. “Staged or not.”  
  
“What if we were each other’s love interests though?” And, Yifan took under a second to nod in the affirmative.  
  
“I’d accept that deal faster than you could imagine…” He hummed in appreciation, the idea of kissing and touching Yixing around other people was mesmerising. “Especially if there were sex scenes, do you think they’d let us actually do it for the purposes of making it ’ _more realistic_ ’?”  
  
“I don’t think that’s how it works but would you really want to do that to me with other people watc– _actually_ , don’t answer that.”   
  
They were both laughing, Yixing’s eyes shining with invigorated happiness and Yifan knew his was a softer look but they both relished in the carefree attitude of the other.   
  
“There aren’t many people around, do you think I can kiss you?” Yixing whispered, taking a quick glance up and down the path. “I’ve not kissed you yet today.”  
  
Yifan didn’t need to be asked twice before he was unhooking both of their masks and drawing Yixing in by his hips. The younger wasted no time in pressing his lips up onto Yifan’s which had the elder’s hands gripping at Yixing’s ass. Yifan knew that light clenches with his large hands were enough to have Yixing moaning as their tongues seeped and slipped past each other. It was only a tug at the leash that drove them apart, a yip from the ground had Yifan looking down while Yixing watched him. His eyes were wide, not with lust or any arousal, but a warm depth that Yifan missed whenever they were apart. “Go play, he needs tiring out so we can have some human boyfriend time.”  
  
They moved out to where Yifan found a stick on the ground, his long arms throwing it just within the leash’s range and RouRou was happy to run back and forth as they played their game. Yixing found a bench to plonk himself on to, his mask still dangling open but he didn’t mind. The heat from Yifan’s lips lingered where they had touched and he was glad they got rid of their built up hormones the night before; it meant they could make out with little worry of wanting to take things further. Until they got back to their apartment anyway.  
  
The taller male returned to his boyfriend’s side fifteen minutes later, both him and RouRou were out of breath and Yixing almost immediately leapt into Yifan’s lap. “Are you getting unfit?”  
  
Yifan ignored the question, favouring holding Yixing’s hands and placing them both into his coat pockets. It was a tiny gesture but it was a comfort, their heat passing through it and giving the other’s fingers a home to nestle between. Yifan was blowing softly against Yixing’s neck, making him giggle and squirm on his lap. As a quick fight of revenge, Yixing went tongue first straight into Yifan’s mouth. Their lips pressed together and there was a momentary shock where Yifan hadn’t expected it. Yixing was smiling into the kiss when Yifan responded eagerly.   
  
They pulled apart for Yifan to tickle his neck again, the younger was complaining for Yifan to stop which he did after a loud squeal from Yixing’s mouth that was embarrassingly cute. Even for him. They sat back and relished in the comfort the other brought, their similar scents mingling and creating a home away from home.  
  
“I love you,” Yixing whispered, his head turning to see Yifan staring back seriously before he responded with the same reciprocated sentiment. They shared a soft kiss and Yifan’s hands were squeezing tightly on Yixing’s, keeping them close. While they barely ever proclaimed their love verbally, it meant it was all the more meaningful when they did. Yixing and Yifan were more of a ’ _show it, don’t just say it_ ’ kind of couple. It was enough so that when they did say it, it did show.   
  
They lingered for a while longer in the park until Yixing started to fret that the puppy would be cold, and so, he made Yifan walk the whole way back with RouRou in his arms. Yixing fixed their masks, obscuring their faces once again and making Yixing satisfied that they wouldn’t be caught out on the street.   
  
When they got back in, Yifan was warming some water for tea and coffee while RouRou stretched out next to a radiator. Yixing was sorting out their coats on the rack and the home phone kept ringing, both of them far too tired and happy to be bothered by the outside world to pick it up. It was when Yixing joined Yifan in their kitchen that the shrilling drove them to the point of no return. “Xing, can you pick that up? I don’t think they’re going away anytime soon.”  
  
Yixing agreed silently with a nod, his hand finding the phone to pick it up from the base. He perched on the kitchen table to answer and he did so happily, speaking to Yifan’s manager with a cheerful and respectful greeting. Things calmed down when the manager spoke and Yifan was back to making the drinks, he had the cups in his hands as he turned to look at his boyfriend.   
  
Yifan watched on as Yixing’s face fell from sheer happiness to one of dread, the colour left his cheeks and he faded into a shade of grey. The phone was dropped from his ear, left hurtling off the table it perched on and Yixing disappeared into their bedroom to return with Yifan’s laptop. They both knew Yifan always had it on standby, never turning it off and only shutting the lid once he’d finished using it. It was their go-to device for anything they needed doing quickly and he watched as Yixing opened up two different tabs; one being  _Weibo_  and the other being a  _Baidu_  search.   
  
There was a moment of silence and then an exasperated sigh, he saw Yixing press his face into his hands as he began to breathe erratically. Yifan didn’t know what the younger had looked at but if it was enough to make him react like that, then Yifan felt as though he was warranted to check it out. He was Yixing’s damage control and he needed to be able to back his boyfriend up one hundred percent.  
  
When he allowed himself to look at the screen, almost making a dumb comment about how they were in the park that was photographed ten minutes before, as if it was them; a photograph of the moment Yifan had pulled their masks away to connect their cool lips. Then Yifan’s heart stopped in his chest. Because,  _it was them_. There were sets of photographs of when Yifan had pulled Yixing in with a firm grip on his hips and ass. It was unmistakably them, there were photographs from three angles and it would be impossible to deny that they were the two men caught making out in - what they thought - was a deserted area of the park.   
  
If Yifan thought it couldn’t get any worse, Yixing lifted his head up and clicked onto  _Weibo_ , the search on there revealing photos of them making their way through the park and all from different accounts. As if they had been spotted by numerous people through their short journey to tire the dog out.   
  
The most incriminating thing would have to be the videos, images could be photoshopped but a shaky yet clear phone clip was so much harder to argue against. It was them on the park bench while RouRou caught his breath and Yixing had settled himself on Yifan’s lap. It showed them laughing and playing with each other before Yixing twisted around to press his tongue between Yifan’s lips as a teasing kiss.   
  
There was another video beside it and it was them being how they usually were; both sets of their hands in Yixing’s pocket, Yifan’s chin on the younger’s shoulder and Yixing smiling so widely that it must have ached. There was even the sound of Yixing saying ’ _wo ai ni_ ’ quietly and Yifan reciprocating equally as softy. The videos made it impossible to blame angles; it wasn’t just the sight but the sound of them speaking was distinguishable as Wu Yifan and Zhang Yixing.  
  
The end of the second video was the person filming it squealing like an overexcited piglet, which helped to calm the taller male into the comfort that at least one person didn’t feel disgusted.  
  
Yifan wasn’t distraught, or even shocked, he knew they would be caught out one day. Whether it was after a few years and everybody expected them to marry women, whether it was when they were older and seen ever only in each other’s company or whether it was them making out and getting carried away in a park at the ages of twenty five and twenty four. If anything, Yifan only felt relief.  
  
Relief that maybe now he’d be able to categorically say that his ideal type was, not female, but male. Relief that he didn’t have to hide away from Yixing in the press anymore. Relief that they didn’t have to write cryptic weibo posts to each other. Relief that Yifan didn’t have to worry about keeping Yixing a secret anymore, he could plaster it everywhere he possibly could. However, when he looked at the photographs, it was the relief that Yixing still looked at him like he used to that out weighed the rest of it.  
  
The almost dumbly lovestruck gaze he set on Yifan, the way his dimple would indent at the slightest smile towards the elder and how his eyes shone golden even though he had brown irises. It had Yifan thinking of a folder sat on his phone that hadn’t been added to in months; all the fantaken photographs of them together. There were so many of Yixing just watching him, eyes set upon him in a way that they never did to anybody else. It was as if Yixing didn’t see anybody but Yifan.   
  
And, according to the photos taken on that day, which had already gone viral, nothing had changed. If anything, Yixing looked even more enamoured by Yifan. His smile was that Yifan had missed seeing everyday since his permanent departure from Korea, he looked weightless and Yifan could almost see how Yixing felt about him.  
  
He knew all of this because he was the exact same.   
  
It took him a couple of moments to realise that Yixing had moved and Yifan knew where he’d gone, his own legs taking him to the bathroom door. It was locked and Yifan heard the shower door closing but no water being turned on.   
  
“Yixing, let me in,” he coaxed straight away, his hand trying the door again but there were quiet sobs coming from within the bathroom. “ _Baobei_ , don’t cry in here.”  
  
“What are we going to do?” Yixing’s shaky voice mumbled, drawing Yifan from his body warming thoughts. “Fanfan, what will we do?”  
  
“Nothing,” was all he could say. He knew it probably wasn’t the best time to say that he wanted so badly to change his Weibo profile picture to one he took of Yixing and himself the night before.   
  
The frame showed where they were laying in bed, Yixing unsuccessfully hiding his face in Yifan’s neck, while Yifan himself beamed up at the camera. It was already his background on almost everything and he wanted to show people just how intimate they were with each other; both of them clearly topless and Yixing’s cheeks were flushed red with what Yifan knew to be post-sex exertion. Not that anybody else would ever know that. Yifan was already thinking of how he could spam every social media outlet he had with photos of Yixing doing everyday things like brushing his teeth, washing the dishes and sorting out clean clothing into their individual piles.  
  
“What do you mean nothing?” Yixing gasped, his voice cracking and there was so much worry in each letter spoken. “Yifan, there are photos of us everywhere and we can’t even discredit them because there are so many and from different people. We need to do something.”  
  
“We are doing something by doing nothing,” Yifan’s voice was steady while he sat down with his back to the bathroom door, despite the fact that all he wanted to do was look at more photos of Yixing looking at him. “I want people to know about us, to know that the love we share is just as genuine as that between a man and a woman. This could be our chance to help out all those boys and girls all over China, maybe even the rest of Asia, feel comfortable in their own skin. To feel as though they’re not going through all their confusion alone, that we understood because we both did it and still are muddling through everything. We could use this to become something great and even if we can’t change how people see, we can say we tried.” He rested the back of his head against the door, fingers playing around with the hem of the sweater he had put on that morning. “I hate hiding who I am to the world; especially when you’ve moulded me into this person we can both love. That’s all because I fell in love with another man, a man who understood everything and let me kiss him through his turmoil. The man that is  _you_. We’ve been together for over seven years and there has not been a moment when I haven’t wished that I could tell everybody that I’m in love with you.”  
  
“Fan,” the voice was closer that time, out of the shower cubicle and on the other side of the door. “I love you, I really do, but this is your career.”  
  
“A career that is giving me a break in the west, Yixing, I signed the contract for films that could get me more work in Canada, America, Britain, anywhere that is even a little more understanding. I’m not worried about me and my career,” Yifan heard the door click unlocked and the wood shifted behind his back as the door opened to show Yixing. “I have opportunities I can take, and paths I can walk, that mean I can have you at the same time without hiding. I’m worried about you.”  
  
“Yifan, this is your career.” Yixing repeated harder this time, looking down at Yifan from where he stood.  
  
“And this is you, Yixing,” Yifan replied quickly and he saw the younger falter in his gaze; his eyes widening, lips parting and cheeks pinking. The taller shifted on to his knees, his hand bringing Yixing’s to his lips and pressing against them softly. “I’ve had you for longer than this job and I know that you are carved into the number one spot on my list of priorities. If you made me pick between you and working, I wouldn’t even blink before I pick you.”  
  
“Fan,” Yixing whimpered, the fingers that Yifan was gripping tightly curled around the larger hands. “I don’t want you to get hurt because of me.”  
  
“What do I say is the only thing that can hurt me?”  
  
Yixing whimpered as Yifan rose to his feet, “Me.”  
  
“And are you planning on hating me for being in love with you?”  
  
“No,” Yixing whispered softly, Yifan’s arms moving to hold his waist and keep him close to his body.  
  
“Then nothing anybody could say or do would hurt me and while I’m here, I wouldn’t let anybody hurt you either,” and Yifan didn’t need to prove it, Yixing knew he would go as far as to delete bad comments about him left on Weibo posts and stay up all night as Yixing told him of each anxiety holding him down. “By doing nothing, we are doing everything. We show that it doesn’t bother us, that we can still work hard and we are better than those who don’t accept us.”  
  
“This is all my fault,” Yixing softly cried his head burying itself on Yifan’s chest, “I wanted to go in that walk, I wanted to kiss you and I was the one who took things a little too far. I’m supposed to be more aware of these things and be conscious of myself because I’m in the public eye but I always forget that when I’m with you. I’m sorry, Fan.”  
  
“Yixing, I agreed to the walk, I kissed you back and I wanted your hands on me,” Yifan rested his chin on Yixing’s and stroked the man’s back softly. “This relationship is double sided, please remember that we both want a little bit of the normality other people get. ”  
  
“The company are going to kill me though,” Yixing said after a few moments of much needed silence. “They only agreed to me coming here and living with you if I kept it as low key as I could.”  
  
“No offence, Xing, but fuck SM.”  
 

**~#~**

  
Yixing was struggling to keep his nerves at bay while Yifan raised his arm to include the both of them on the phone screen. “What if it comes out ugly and people don’t think we look good together?”  
  
“Don’t worry so much, you always look good,” Yifan assured, his body shifting and Yixing immediately drew in closer to him.   
  
“I was wondering more about you,” Yixing was nervous but that didn’t mean he couldn’t pick on Yifan as soon as the elder left himself open to it. “Sometimes you really don’t know your angles.”  
  
“Fine then,” Yifan huffed, his face contorting into a faux angry pout while Yixing beamed so widely that Yifan had to blink a few times to fully save that sight in his brain. The camera went and Yixing was squealing at the screen.  
  
“Don’t post this one, send it to me,” the younger demanded and Yifan wasn’t even sure why he’d even said anything because Yixing was the one holding Yifan’s phone within seconds to do exactly that. “We have got to look good.”  
  
It took them a few times of trying to get the perfect one; they decided upon a shot where neither were looking directly into the camera. Yixing was gazing off with a happy giggle captured in the still and Yifan was looking at him. His own soft smile and warm eyes were all anybody needed to know that he was in love. Yixing’s happiness showing the inches the camera had captured. It was a shot that showed them how they were at home; Yixing happy and in love, and Yifan, he was whipped and in love.  
  
Yixing watched as Yifan created his own post on Weibo, their bickering about whether or not to caption it went on for fifteen minutes before Yifan had a genius idea. The younger went along with it, biting back a smile as the letters for ’ _Us_ ’ were tapped in, in English.   
  
The post was sent off and Yixing was ready to repost it immediately, his own caption (one he’d wanted originally) of ’ _Just me and you_ ’ tagging along with it.  
  
They both let out breaths as the notifications flooded in; clusters of fans screeching about how ’ _fanxing_ ’ was real and Yifan kept muttering about how they had the best ship-name. Yixing could only hum and agree; they were both each other’s shining array of stars.  
  
Not even five minutes later, Yifan got an alert that Fan BingBing had re-posted the photograph with angry looking appearing emoticons and ’ _Fanfan is such a copycat, how has little Xing put up with him for so long?_ ’ written along but the next part, the one with heart-eye emoticons was what had the two men smiling widely. ’ _These two cuties show me what love is whenever I see them together and now they can show all of you too_.’  
  
A few moments after that, Lu Han posted a photo of himself, the joker her is, with the tag ’ _Me, again_.’   
  
It was a relief to the both of them to have the not so subtle support of those closest to them, making Yixing settle more against Yifan and wait for the overwhelming number of messages that would be sent their way. Not that they’d look, both their phones were quickly turned off and placed into a drawer. Their bubble could remain un-popped for a few days more.


	13. Fanxing: 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt:
> 
> Is there a 3rd installment to your angsty domestic au? Mb something extra fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Implied!mpreg and a lil angst

Yixing had just lifted Shixun out of his high chair to place him on his Ride On, in hopes that he could clear up the kitchen before his son grew bored of his toy and started to pester his father to play with him. Yixing looked at the time behind him, his eyes taking in that it was barely seven in the morning and the apartment already made it look like a hurricane had struck. There was dirty laundry piled up in front of the washing machine they’d had installed, toys strewn through the corridor and various items scattered over the kitchen counter.

“Yifan,” he shouted down towards the bedroom, his husband’s head poking out a few moments later. “Can you come help me clean up?”

The elder didn’t say anything but walked towards the disorganised chaos that covered almost every surface of their home, lifting up odd pieces and returning them to their rightful places. Yixing thought nothing of it, his normal Sunday schedule flowed perfectly but has he turned to give Yifan something to put in the dishwasher, he saw something extremely amiss.

“Why are you dressed like that?” He asked, trying to keep his voice casual as he took in Yifan’s work attire, “We have our family photo appointment at ten.”

Yifan tensed, his whole back going rigid as he righted his posture, “Yixing-”

“If you say you have to work, I swear to god, Yifan,” the younger tried to taper his anger, to keep it under the lid but Yifan’s guilty expression said it all.

“It’s just two days,” Yifan tried to explain but Yixing took off down the corridor, his anger making him dive head first into his bed and he let out a silent scream. “Yixing, I’m really sorry. I know we’ve been planning this for months but its urgent, there’s a branch that’s suddenly going under and I just need to review some things there.”

“Where?” He asked, his voice hardening just a little.

“Seattle, in America,” Yifan mumbled, making Yixing’s face drop. He had expected somewhere much closer to home, like maybe Beijing or Xi’an, but he was going across an ocean. “They need a fluent English speaker and I’m the one with the availability to get a one-stop flight.”

“They could have chosen anybody, I know you all take English proficiency tests and that anybody in that bloody office could do this job!”

“Yixing, please-”

“It’s a sunday, they won’t even be in their office,” Yixing argued, sitting up amongst the duvet and listening to Shixun’s happy giggles ruminating from just down the hall. “Do you have to go today?”

“I’ll be back before Thursday,” Yifan attempted to assure his husband, to minimal avail.

“If you miss your son’s second birthday then don’t bother coming home for a while,” he warned, letting some of his true anger show in his words as Shixun moved further away from them. “I mean it, Yifan. You promised to never miss a birthday after he was born and you’re cutting it pretty fine here!”

“I would not miss his birthday for the world,” Yifan responded calmly, his unchanging tone riling Yixing up because he wanted Yifan to look even a little guilty over leaving. “I just can’t say no when they ask.”

“Of course you can,” Yixing hissed, standing up from the mattress to look up at his husband with a fiery look in his eyes. “It wouldn’t be asking otherwise. You just got back from Moscow yesterday.”

“Like you don’t bail out to work when I’m home,” Yifan rolled his eyes, bending down to pick up the packed bag that Yixing had missed. “I  _never_  comment when you have to cover some lessons, mark hundreds of papers or go away for an impromptu conference, the only reason why I can get back for these things is because I promise that I would work if they called last minute and you’re here to look after Shixun. I don’t  _want_  to go, but I have to. I’ve lost so many work hours to cover you and I need to make them back up.”

“Yifan, me going to work in a school, which is fifteen minutes from here, is very different to you flying for fifteen hours to get to America to look at some documents,” Yixing grated, his teeth beginning to grind as Yifan started to walk out.

“You knew that I would travel like this when I took this job and you said that you would support me working this way.”

“That’s when it was just you and me involved, now we have a child, Yifan,” Yixing whispered aggressively as Shixun wheeled past them. “You’ve got to consider him now.”

“And I do,” Yifan turned to look at his husband with a darkened expression, “Don’t you dare say that I do not think about  _our_  son when I have to leave? You’re not the one who missed his first words or steps, that was  _me_. Do you think I love missing my son grow up because some idiot in an accounting person ordered leaflets for over eight million dollars by accident? I hate leaving but the reason why we can live fifteen minutes from your school and give Shixun the life we want to give him is because I work my ass off to get us the money for it. Don’t think that I don’t consider you or Shixun when I go away because the two of you are  _all I think about_!”

Yixing stopped still as Yifan stormed out of their home, it made him feel guilty that he’d implied that Yifan didn’t think enough about their child. Not when he’d seen the light in his husband’s eyes get a little dimmer when he told him he had missed yet another of Shixun’s firsts. He knew that their son was ridiculously important to Yifan, the small child giving Yifan a sense of purpose that he had lost after the loss of their first child.

“Dada?” Shixun queried softly, standing up unsteadily from his Ride On to stand beside Yixing to look out the open front door.

“Daddy has to work,” he explained while picking up his son, the weight of his body settling on Yixing’s in a slight push. “He’s going away for a little bit again but he’ll be back soon.”

“Dada…” The small boy asked in quiet sadness, making Yixing look down at him with shock widened eyes.

“Of course, I miss your Daddy even when he leaves the room.” Yixing petted his son’s bedraggled hair down as he answered the unasked question. The little cowlicks covering his head made Yixing think about when Yifan’s hair was little longer and would stick out in every direction because he had wriggled in bed too much that night.

“Baba cry?”

Yixing jolted in surprise, shocking himself completely because he hadn’t even realised that his eyes had filled but he smiled at his child gently, “No, I’m crying because I know Daddy loves us.”

Yixing wasn’t sure how Shixun had learned such a face, but the boy was staring at him as if he had just said the most obvious thing in the world, that in his toddler mind there was no way that Yifan couldn’t love either of them.

And yet, Yixing knew that he would have had the same expression on his face had he been on the hearing end of that statement.

“Come on, help Baba clean up,” he cleared his throat, placing the young boy on the ground before he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the little droplets that clung to his lashes. “I’ve got an appointment to cancel.”

 

~#~

 

Yixing was at his lowest point for a long time, his phone devoid of any messages or calls from Yifan and he’d grown worried. It wasn’t like he had been messaging the elder almost obsessively, even looking at his phone longingly during lectures and his students had become confused as to why. The teacher was usually strict on is  _no phones_  in class rule but with the lack of communication between him and his husband had warranted a temporary shift. He’d been panicked, almost frenzied, for three days. His heartbeat was unrelentingly harsh as he thought about what Yifan could be doing, if arguing was eating him up inside too or if he was lonely in his hotel room. While it remained unspoken, Yixing knew that Yifan hated his job because of the travel. And he’d managed to worsen that by arguing as if Yifan had chosen to go away again.

Yixing admired Yifan, the younger had his dream job and could not imagine sacrificing that for anything. He had slowly begun to consider the number of things that Yifan had given up or relented on to give Yixing what he wanted or to please their son. He couldn’t conceive the notion of his life being dictated by something he hated to have only the small days of happiness that came as a result. Yixing stayed awake at night thinking about how he would feel if he’d missed any milestone moment Shixun had, the strangled happiness he’d feel as the pride mixed with longing. He felt guilty, wellingl up because he couldn’t help himself from feeling like an awful husband with the numerous photographs from their wedding day. Yifan gazing down at Yixing with a dopey smile, Yifan surprising Yixing because he’d willingly allowed himself to be led through their first dance and Yifan smiling as Yixing kissed him in front of their guests. It was all Yifan doing things for Yixing, never asking for or taking things.

It was bath time for Shixun when he heard the door open, Yixing’s need to watch over his son outweighed his urge to run and kiss his husband. The sounds of Yifan moving through the apartment, past the open bathroom door and into their bedroom filled the homely space.

“Dada,” Shixun wailed, his arms raising out of the shallow water and coming back down in a splash that coated Yixing in tepid water.

“You want to see Daddy?” Yixing asked the small boy, wiping away the gentle cleansing soap from his soft skin.

“Dada,” the child answered, his eager voice making Yixing see bubbles of love surrounding his son.

He lifted Shixun from the tub, wrapping him up to quickly dry him with the towel before he put him in his dragon pyjamas, “We’ll see him in a second.”

Yixing set the boy down, watching as his feet took uncertain steps towards their bedroom door, his short legs making him move shakily across the floor and past the threshold. Yixing heard Yifan yell happily followed by a loud squeal as Yixing pictured his husband lifting their child up to spin him around. There was a soft thud and another delighted scream, the younger of the two adults catching a glimpse of Yifan falling back onto the bed with Shixun on his chest.

“Have you been a good boy for Baba?” Yifan asked quietly, unaware of the fact that Yixing was stood on the other side of the doorframe.

“Yes, Baba sad,” the small boy replied, making Yifan trace his fingers through his wet hair.

“That makes Daddy sad too.”

“No,” their child replied indignantly, as if he’d been insulted by what Yifan had said and he wondered how his husband would react to it.

“We will be happy again soon, we just miss each other so much when Daddy goes away,” Yifan soothed, his voice calming not only the child but his husband too. “Plus, Daddy made a mistake, what should Daddy say to Baba?”

“Sorry,” the small boy lisped out, making Yifan shower him with enough praise that Yixing melted inside, the sounds their son was making at the mere notion of making his father happy was heartwarming.

Yixing decided to enter then, using the guise of needing to dry Shixun’s hair before he had to go to bed, the small child whining and clinging to his dad as if having his hair dried was the worst thing on earth.

“Listen to Baba,” Yifan spoke softly, only looking at the small boy and the teacher didn’t know whether or not that was to avoid seeing him. Their child obeyed his father, crawling across to Yixing and the younger rubbed his son’s thin hair with a towel. The excess water came off easily, leaving him with hair clinging together and looking darker in some places due to dampness but he decided that could do once he saw Yifan dazing at him with unreadable eyes. “Xun, go get ready for bed and we’ll come read you a story in a minute, okay?”

Yixing watched his son bimble away, his bedroom not being too far away and Yixing felt nerves eat away in his stomach. He just wanted to be able to climb onto Yifan’s lap, to find his home there and be able to settle with his husband like he would upon his return on normal days. Closing his eyes and drawing in a breath, he spoke in a slight crackle, “I’m sorry.”

“Yixing, come here,” The younger didn’t need to be told twice, he walked around the bed and felt Yifan’s arms circle around his waist. The warmth from the elder’s body transferring through his damp clothing and the smaller threaded his fingers in through Yifan’s hair, the two of them slumping together. “I’m sorry too, I was so tired and I didn’t mean to make you upset by leaving.”

“No, baobei, I’m sorry,” Yixing clutched Yifan even tighter to his body, “I didn’t think about how you feel when you leave and I was more concerned about cancelling the photographer than your emotions.”

“It’s okay,” Yifan nuzzled against Yixing’s shirt, paying no heed to the buttons that were catching on his cheeks. “I know it hurts but you know I’d always come back to you.”

“I never even consider you leaving me forever, Yifan,” Yixing whispered, his voice breaking a little as he tried to shackle his negative emotions down. “But, I’ve never thought about you constantly being around either.”

“I don’t know if that’s any better,” Yifan laughed humourlessly, his head lifting up to look at Yixing sadly. “I hate arguing with you and feeling like I’m letting you guys down, I want to be happy when I’m at home.”

The younger began his descent to kiss his husband happy, Yifan’s head tilting back in anticipation but a whine from outside of their room interrupted their moment. It wasn’t even a disappointment for Yixing to have to pull back, his husband’s arms loosening to release him and they both made their way to their son’s room once they’d changed out of their clothing into their nightwear, Yifan armed with a new book he said he picked up on his way through Duty Free. The tale of an Owl who was afraid of the dark floating through the air as Yifan translated it from the English on the pages to Mandarin for his son to understand, the crease that formed as he spoke in a voice that had both Yixing and Shixun falling asleep in their places.

There was a slight jolt, the feeling of Yifan’s arms under Yixing’s body as he was lifted out of their child’s room and taken back to their own. He could feel himself be placed down on Yifan’s side of the bed, the taller male squeezing onto the spot that was left on the edge of the large bed. They had grown past the point of snuggling into each other every night many years before but Yixing still loved it, he felt completely adored by his other half.

“I’ve really missed you,” Yifan whispered into his hair, Yixing placing his arms around his waist to bring them ever closer and he didn’t reply, just kissing gently on Yifan’s shoulder until he went to sleep.

 

~#~

 

Waking up was, for lack of a better word, chaos. Shixun was screaming in the kitchen, his little lungs portraying his excitement and Yixing wanted to groan at Yifan to go check up on him, putting the volume of his yells down to the fact he was heading towards his terrible twos. Yixing rolled forward to get Yifan’s attention but came into contact with more pillow. He peaked open his eyes, not coming across the sight of his sleeping husband but of their shared bedside cabinet and he could only deduce that it was his husband’s doing that was making their sun so vibrant. Shixun was only outwardly confident and vocal when Yifan was around, though Yifan always argued that it was the fact that the small boy had both parents present in those times. Yixing couldn’t argue against that, it wasn’t like he knew what his son was like when he wasn’t there.

Nevertheless, Yixing knew that Shixun and Yifan had this strange bond. It was as if Yifan was the hero of the little boy’s life, his little heart beating in hopes of impressing his daddy with his latest attempt at something. It was the reason why there were unintelligible drawings of goodness knows what on their refrigerator - Yixing loved both his boys but their drawing skills left something to be desired. 

Yixing knew he couldn’t stay in bed all day, not when it was his only child’s birthday and there was still so much to apologise to Yifan about. He crawled out of bed, pushing his arms into his pyjama trousers, his feet padding in small thuds across the floor until he came to the doorway to their kitchen.

“Cake for breakfast, huh?” He spoke suddenly, having been leaning on the architraving for five minutes as the two normally grumpily faced boys stuffed their face with treats covered in chocolate buttercream. The larger of the two jumped, his body going into momentary shock as Yixing smirked over at him with an eyebrow quirked but his jovial mood faltered as he took in Yifan’s expression. He looked a little uneasy, as if Yixing was going to snap at him and the younger found himself smiling widely, “I hope you left some for me.”

After their filling and ‘ _nutritious_ ’ breakfast, the three of them got changed for the day and showered the youngest of the Wu family in gifts. Yixing had widened his eyes at Yifan when he saw the surely expensive items he’d managed to sneak into the house and wrap without Yixing noticing. His husband, however, had whispered in his ear that it was a mix of Duty Free things and other ‘ _We are sorry for sending you halfway across the world at short notice but have a bonus to spend on your family_.’ It wasn’t like Yixing didn’t know Yifan, he would have played an integral role in rescuing whatever department had blundered and that his reward would have been well-deserved. Not that Yifan would have ever spent it on himself. (As Yixing found out when he looked at his online banking account as saw that the balance of his relatively small ‘personal spending’ account had gone up, courtesy of Wu Yifan).

The day was just the small family, playing and spending as much time together as they possibly could and Yifan taking numerous photos with disposable cameras, much preferring the more old fashioned way of having the film developed and printed to place carefully in an album they could all flick back over in years to come. Shixun was delighted with the world, enjoying telling his fathers that he was finally two and Yixing couldn’t stop smiling until his cheeks hurt, his hand spending much time in Yifan’s as they adored their child more than anything else in the world. It was his day and they devoted it to him, making every second more special than the last. Not that eating cake for three meals in the day could ever be trumped by anything in Shixun’s eyes.

Yifan and Yixing bathed their son together, washing his hair until the water ran too cold for him to stand and they were lucky in their day of no tears. For them both, it was never a chore to tend to their baby’s needs and they found themselves settling back into their usual family routine. There was no hostility or sense of distance as the hours passed by, everything was a little lighter and Yixing felt as though the short storm had passed, the minimal damage had been caused and was being treated in the only way they knew how - their self inflicted space had been too much to fight. The days that passed while they were apart were far harsher than the weeks they had spent in different countries, Yixing no longer fussed over the sanctity of being able to call Yifan or text him whenever he wanted.

Yixing followed Yifan to their room, having put Shixun in his night diaper and the dinosaur pyjamas he had received from his uncle Jongdae that day. They were quiet, no fussing over their son to keep their voices full of love and there was a shift into awkward quiet as Yixing thought of ways he could apologise.

Yifan pushed him into the wall, his arms firmly around Yixing’s midsection as he connected their readily parted mouths, the loving but longing kiss was everything he had wanted to have the night before. The sharply refreshing tang of their toothpaste filming their lips and Yixing felt his heart beat that little more happily. Yifan pulled back to speak, all soft and calm.

“Don’t you dare apologise any more times, little Wu, I am not mad and I wouldn’t blame you if you were. I’m just Yixing deprived,” the tall man’s breath pushing its way into his hair to warm Yixing’s scalp. “So deprived that I’m going to have you and Shixun all to myself for the next two weeks. No flying, no working and no leaving you behind. I thought that, uh,” Yifan’s voice cracked and his lack of confidence making Yixing look up at him more intently, “we could renew our vows next month. It would have been four years since we lost our little girl and I thought we could do something happy to mark the occasion. To show how far we’ve come and that we love each other better because of it. So, would you take me as your husband?  _Again_.”

Yixing smiled, his dimple going so deep into his cheek that he was sure it would cast a shadow, and Yifan looked as in love as he had been when he’d married Yixing the first time. He knew his answer before Yifan had even finished talking, “Of course I would, I’d marry you everyday if you asked me to.”

They were kissing again, after a long time of smiling stupidly at each other and Yixing was a moment away from pulling Yifan to the bed by his collar but a small head poking around their slightly open door made them part.

“Xun,” Yifan called, the small boy walking to his father quickly (and a little more confidently) and Yifan crouched down to the floor to look him in the eye. “You want to sleep in here tonight?”

Yixing would have scolded his husband on any other night, all his effort in getting Shixun to sleep happily in his own room going to waste as he watched the toddler clamber up onto the mattress via the small step they had at the bottom bedpost. The child climbed to Yixing’s side, getting comfortable in his little spot, whining when Yixing wasn’t there behind him and Yifan gave him one last kiss before leading him to their son. He wouldn’t admit it, not while he was trying to encourage a little independence in his son, but sleeping with his arms around his baby and Yifan holding them both from behind was the happiest place on earth he could ever get to.


	14. Fanxing: 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt:
> 
> may I please ask for a fic where yifan is a celebrity with an anxiety disorder who goes off the rails a little bit and yixing is the only person who can reel him back in ? c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is so short but I loved writing it.
> 
> (I'm sure you know the drill by now with the prompting and stuff)

Yixing found him in the closet beneath the stairs, his head resting between his knees and Yixing crawled into the small space before closing the door to envelop them in darkness again. Neither spoke as Yifan leaned forward to rest his forehead on Yixing's chest. "Did you see?"   
  
The tall man's voice cracked in its enunciation, his throat probably raw from the panic attack he'd suffered and Yixing's heart broke to see his best friend in such a state.   
  
"Yeah, I did. I came straight here," he assured, hands wrapping around Yifan's wide shoulders and only their breathing could be heard for a little while. "What happened?"   
  
"I don't know," Yifan was instantly weakened and deflated by the question. "I just needed space but they wouldn't move, I couldn't get out and I snapped. I don't remember much."   
  
"It's okay," Yixing whispered, he shifted to accommodate Yifan between his legs and the elder nestled in comfortably. "Everything's okay. It's only us now, no other people or cameras, just you and me. Yixing and Yifan. Not Kris or anything else the world calls you, you're Yifan when you're here with me."   
  
"Yifan and Yixing," the elder repeated, his lips mumbling the words but Yixing still heard them in the quiet. "Yixing and Yifan."   
  
"This will always be our safe place," Yixing soothed, his voice flowing into the hairs on Yifan's head. "This little closet is just for us, nobody else can see in. This little closet is our happy place too, remember? You kissed me for the first time here, I told you I loved you here and I will always protect you here."   
  
Yifan was nodding, Yixing knew the fatigue from his attack would set in soon and he'd fall asleep in that position with Yixing looking over him. Yifan's manager was always trying to get Yixing to accept the tall celebrity's relationship requests, nobody could understand why two people in love would keep away from each other. As always, Yifan understood Yixing. Just as Yixing understood Yifan.    
  
Yifan's disorder would only get worse with Yixing under the media's microscope. Yixing already caught attention as being Yifan's best friend, that one non-famous person celebrities are friends with who seem to get clamoured and bombarded with questions at every moment. A relationship, secret or not, would only spell disaster. Both men knew how the other felt, never dated anybody else or even acted out past a few kisses when they let their guards slip. They were made for each other and that’s all that mattered, not the label they gave themselves.    
  
"I think you're my safe place, Yixing."


	15. Fanxing: 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> On their second or third date, Yifan tells Yixing that he is a dragon. Yixing thinks he is one of those weird otherkin “I’m-an-animal-trapped-in-a-human’s-body” type deals, but Yifan is actually a dragon.

Yixing pulled on his clothes awkwardly as he stood by a building’s corner, it was one of those awkward turnings from a main road down a one way street where all of the restaurants pumped the hot air from their extractor fans to. It was nowhere near comfortable, the fans blew the muggy air onto his body and sweat was beginning to bead grossly on his back. He could feel his inner temperature rising and he regretted setting that spot as a meeting place, it was too claustrophobic and tropical for him. It made everything humid enough to have his chemically straightened hair trying to stick to his forehead and spring back up in curls.

His date look was most certainly ruined.

“Yixing-ah,” a voice called from around fifteen minutes away. He moved in the direction of the man he was meeting with a relieved sigh as he felt cooler air on his skin.

“Yifan-ge,” Yixing bowed his head slightly to the elder in greeting, it made everything feel that much better.

“How are you?” Yifan asked him, holding out his arm for the other to hold as they began to walk through the streets to wherever they were headed. “How’s work?”

“It was good. I’m good,” Yixing nodded. They’d not met for two weeks because Yifan had other commitments and Yixing wasn’t yet in the position to stake a claim to more of the other’s time. The operative word being _yet_.

They were dating, exchanging flirty messages over texts and infrequently calling to watch cringe worthy television shows together. Things were progressing steadily and Yixing already knew a few of Yifan’s faults, the Mythologist had a penchant for quoting terrible songs from the nineties and was clumsy - though that was more endearing than anything, Yifan seemed to appear as though he wasn’t quite sure of his size. Yixing had expressed his own too, he rejected coffee with a scrunched nose and would often suck on whole sugar cubes while Yifan watched on in horror.

That didn’t mean that they disliked each other any less, it made their experiences different and often led to laughter when they noticed that _new_ thing. Yixing was nowhere near the point of love, he wasn’t even sure if he and Yifan were _right_ for each other, the whole thing could end in a catastrophe. And yet, Yixing saw himself enjoying the other’s company more and more as time crawled past.

Their dates often lasted for hours, they met up earlier during the day because of it. Their first romantic meeting had spanned a full eight hours after they’d settled in a coffee shop where Yixing could order jasmine and lemon iced tea and Yifan could drink cappuccinos by the gallon. They’d talked and talked _and talked_. It was nothing like their friendly meetings beforehand, there was a unique quality of intimate closeness that went with being alone with one another.

Yifan guided Yixing further down the main street, ushering him through the crowds of people heading home and it wasn’t long until they had weaved their way to the back of what appeared to be a large apartment block. The elder led him up the fire escape and Yixing began to doubt how well he knew Yifan, despite the fact that the tall male had been close friends with Minseok, somebody Yixing had held in high esteem since high school, _for years_.

The building didn’t appear derelict but it frightened him slightly, they could have taken the main entrance but there they were, scrambling quietly up the gridded metal stairwell that had black paint curling off at the sides. Yixing pursed his lips until they reached the top. There, he relaxed slightly, there was a series of outdoor cushions scattered around a small projector that was showing an image on the whitewash wall that the building’s roof door was contained in.

Everything was neatly placed, including the low alcohol volume beer Yixing had mentioned liking in passing, which were stuck in a cooler filled with reusable ice. Always the economical man was Yifan. The elder urged him to the seating area with a gentle push and Yixing was sat upon one of the thick cushions looking up at Yifan, who appeared ever so slightly on edge. There was a gentle rush of anxiety that hit Yixing when he saw the unfamiliar expression on the other’s face.

“Are you okay?” He shifted forward with furrowed brows.

“Yeah,” Yifan responded dryly, leaving Yixing’s mouth to parch itself with nerves. “It’s just, I’ve got something to tell you.”

“You’re married, aren’t you?” Yixing retorted immediately, gathering up his ability to stand and pushing against the soft surface below with his hands.

“What? No.” Yifan denied, his head shaking violently. “You really think Min would set you up with somebody married?”

Yixing relaxed instantly, his subconscious telling him that the standing man was right in his words, he was definitely right there. Minseok wasn’t the type to do that. It wasn’t something he would ever consider doing.

“It’s a little more personal than that, in all honesty, and I know it’s going to change your view of me when you find out,” Yifan bowed his head slightly, leaving Yixing reeling and going over numerous situations in his mind. The first and only thought that bubbled into consciousness in his mind was _Yifan doesn’t have a dick_. It was their third date, after all, the point that Yixing usually used to test out physical compatibility and he’d told the elder as such pretty early on. If Yifan didn’t have a dick, Yixing was okay with that. There were always strap-ons or he could be the one using his dick, both were things he’d done during sex before.

“It’s fine, I mean I can top or we can invest in toys,” Yixing said aloud and Yifan stopped rigidly still.

“What?” Yifan croaked throatily.

“Well, if you don’t have a dick then I’m telling you that I’m willing to investigate different avenues of sexual intimacy.”

“As endearing as that is,” Yifan assured him, “I do have a dick, which is fully functional and definitely attached to my body. I also have no intentions of getting rid of it anytime soon.”

“Oh,” Yixing’s face flamed, he’d just jumped to another, even more embarrassing.

“I think I should just come out and say it, I’m a dragon.”

Yixing knew it was a joke, it had to be some sort of games Mythologists played between one another and so he laughed, it was forced and awkward. It made Yifan grimace and, subsequently, Yixing too. “Wrong reaction, right?”

“Yeah,” Yifan nodded and Yixing sagged back in defeat.

“So is this some weird Mythologist thing or is there something I’m missing in this? Or maybe this is one of those western songs you quote all the time? As I am half certain you just called yourse-”

Yixing’s words cut off because Yifan was expanding, not like Aunt Marge in Harry Potter, but his muscles shook and looked as though they were going to tear out of his skin. And they did. But they weren’t muscles, they were scales. Large, pointed, opalescent black scales that shimmered in the dimming light around them. Yixing was sure that he was hallucinating, it was the only certain thing in his mind as he was face to face with a ten foot tall mystic beast. He thought back to any time that hallucinogens could have been slipped into his food or drinks during the day. There were none, he had neither eaten nor drunk anything since he’d left his house the hour before and it wasn’t the kind of prank Minseok would play on him. The elder was far too nice for that.

Dumbly, yet satisfyingly, Yixing stuck his hand out and touched at one of the ridiculously sized wings. The beast rippled under the contact, it moved around noisily and Yixing stumbled back as it swung its large head around. The dragon, however, seemed unfazed by the movement, he simply stuck his neck and bowed down to the ground. Yixing, by complete and utter reflex, bowed back and then the head of the creature edged towards him, asking to be touched.

Without thinking again, Yixing stroked a long, confident stripe down the being’s cheek before looking into its eyes. He gasped then, it was unmistakable. It _had_ to be Yifan. The elder’s eyes had a bluish tint to the rim of his iris that Yixing thought shone slightly silver when light hit it. They were bigger, by around five times, but they were Yifan’s orbs he was looking into.

That seemed to be realisation enough for the dragon as he was gone, back to human size and then in human form again in the beat of a heart. Yixing was still stuck still in the position he had been in and Yifan looked unnerved, though still inquisitive.

“You’re a dragon,” Yixing muttered, barely feeling the words leave his lips, his arm dropping weightily back to his side.

“Yeah, Minseok said I should tel-”

“Minseok _knew_?” Yixing hissed and Yifan nodded slowly. “ _That little bitch_.”

“So you’re not freaked?”

“Hell yes, I’m freaked as fuck,” Yixing cursed, making Yifan laugh at him slightly.

The next question was careful and calm, almost calculated with vulnerability, “But not too much?”

“Nothing weird happens to your dick, right?”

“When?”

“During sex.”

“Yeah, but we’ll get to that when the time comes,” Yifan dismisses and Yixing is left gaping.

“You can’t leave me in the lurch like that, tell me? I’m not going to let you put that demon dick in me if it’s gonna go all scaly or something halfway through.”

“It won’t do that, I’ve got something called a knot,” Yifan explained and Yixing, frighteningly, knew exactly what that meant.

He read far too much fanfiction in his spare time. “That’s not too bad.”

“I guess,” he shrugged. “So you’re okay with all this?”

“I kinda have to be, even if this dating thing doesn’t work out then we’re always going to be connected in some way through Minseok. And if you don’t have a lizard cock, it’s all fine.”

“I just showed you that I’m a creature that you’ve been told doesn’t exist your whole life and you’re worried about my dick?”

“I’ve got priorities, okay?”


	16. Yixing-centric: 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why not write something very very short like kid yixing and his dino toy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this ages ago and I've only just remembered to cross-post it

Yixing stared at the gift with wonderment as his mother set the porcelain object down onto the table before him. It was a known fact that he loved dinosaurs. He _adored_  dinosaurs. His parents had got him the gift because Yixing had been named ‘ _Student of The Week’_ in his music class for the third week in a row and he could not think of any better gift.

He would not stop smiling as he felt it smoothly under his slightly sweaty hands, he squealed as he drew it closer and closer until it was right under his nose. His mother giggled when she saw how his eyes crossed over to look at the object and the young boy couldn’t stop the laugh that he returned to her.

It was known that the T-Rex was his very favourite but he already had a _whole_  shelf _full_  of them and the new  _Brachiosaurus_ was everything his bedroom needed to be a little different, and he was that tiny bit closer to the dinosaur utopia he had been longing for.

“Do you like it, Xingie?” His mother asked as she picked up a polaroid camera to take photos of him with his new gift.

The boy nodded and held up the _Brachiosaurus_ up in front of his face in numerous different poses for his mother to take photos of. He smiled widely, showed his two missing front teeth as the excitement of revealinghis brand new treasure to his _geges_ when he saw them all at school welled up within him. He always gave his _geges_  the pictures he took with his dinosaurs. It was his only tradition.

 

With the photographs in his bookbag, Yixing curled up in his bed with a stuffed T-Rex under one arm and the newest member of his colony sat on top of his pillow. He giggled when he looked at it and made it roar at the other dinosaurs in the room. In his mind, all the other toys cowered away slightly from the newcomer as he stood up proudly in front of them. 

He took the toy into his hands and kissed it on its small head. 

“I’m going to call you Zhongda, you will have the loudest roar of them all.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me any of your fanxing prompts _[here](http://lowarctic.tumblr.com/ask)_ and I will try to write them when I have the time.


End file.
